Collide
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: Kara Cena is traveling on the road with her brother in law John Cena as a writer for the WWE. What will happen when she collides with her brother in law's best friend... I will give you one hint RKO.
1. Happily Married

**(A/N: Okay This is my second story ever! SO BE KIND BUT BE REAL! Hopefully you guys will like this story, I think it should be interesting. So READ AND REVIEW BUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story EXCEPT KARA!**

John walked back into his locker room with a bag of McDonalds. "Okay I got you barbeque sauce, I didn't know if you wanted anything else with the chicken strips." John told his sister in law Kara who was starting her first day as a writer for the WWE.

"Thanks John… I'm so nervous. It's weird though; Mr. McMahon told me just to observe the current storylines and then take things from there with the other writers. I hope I don't suck at this." Kara said nervously.

John looked at his twenty four year old sister in law. For someone so young her writing talents were phenomenal, unlike her husband Kara loved traveling. However John's younger brother was a home type of guy. To compromise, John agreed to take Kara on the road with him for a little while when Vince agreed to hire her for a few months; the agreement between Kara and Vince was if she agreed to stick around and travel with the WWE, as a writer and she liked it then she would be permanent. If she didn't like it she would go back home to West Newbury Mass. Vince read Kara's works and thought it would be a brilliant opportunity for her to write for him. Vince was happy to have her.

"Kara if Vince didn't think you were qualified to be a writer then you wouldn't be here right now… TRUST ME" John said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope your right… Now give me my food I'm starving!" Kara said laughing as she snatched her bag of food away from john.

"Okay, I'm going to go warm up for tonight, I'll see you in a little bit. If you need anything or anybody bothers you just open the door and there should be a stage crewmember somewhere and just tell them to come get me okay? See you later Kara." John said giving his sister -in -law a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. After Kara was done eating she wiped her mouth and her hands and threw the bag in the garbage. Kara continued sipping on her soda from McDonalds, she walked over to John's belt and spun it giggling. 'John is insane.' Kara thought at she looked at the belt. She loved being a part of the Cena family. She had been married to John's younger brother Matt for two years. She had just finished college after majoring in journalism and creative writing. Becoming bored Kara turned on the TV and plopped onto the sofa in John's locker room. Kara was watching the live feed of the ring watching as fans piled into the arena. It was only an hour until Raw began. Bored again Kara turned off the TV and stood up. Her phone beeped signaling that it had low battery. Looking through her bag for her cell phone charger when the door to the Locker Room burst open.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy was rushing to john's locker room he was so excited to tell John about the revelation he had about his girlfriend Sam. He wanted to Marry her, she was the kindest, most thoughtful, caring, independent, wise, brilliant, amazing, most beau—Randy's thoughts were cut off when he opened the door to John's locker room and saw a goddess. Or at least that's what Randy thought he saw. She couldn't have been older than seventeen. She had a small petite frame; she was about 5'5 and couldn't have weighed more than 110 pounds. She had hazel eyes, long dark brown hair, and she had tan skin. She looked Greek, mixed with something else. Whatever it was she had endless curves. Randy slowly took in her outfit which was a pair of light denim hip hugger jeans and a white halter top with white adidas sneakers, Her hair was down and she had on a light pink shade of lip gloss.

"Hi I'm Kara." Kara said happily as she held out her hand for Randy to shake.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts, although his reaction was delayed.

"Hellooo anyone home?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Oh sorry, I'm Randy, Randy Orton." Randy said finally shaking her hand.

"I know" Kara said happy to meet one of the wrestlers, considering her new job Kara had to know who the wrestlers were to be successful at writing for the WWE.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Randy said nervously. He was still holding Kara's hand; his palms were becoming sweaty with nervousness. Yes Randy Keith Orton was becoming nervous.

"I'm Kara, Kara Cena." Kara said with a smile. Randy's heart sank. 'A Cena? Awww man, John's not going to let me date his sister, wait no he doesn't have a sister, cousin he won't let me date his cousin, or niece? She's so young, but she is stunning and oh man.' Randy started drifting off as he stared into Kara's eyes.

"So how are you related to John?" Randy inquired as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh he's my brother- in- law, I'm married to his brother Matt." Kara said proudly with a smile.

"Ohhhh" Randy said the disappointment evident in his voice although Kara didn't pick up on it.

"So what are you doing here?" Randy asked Kara.

"Oh well right now I'm trying to be a writer in the WWE, well Vince hired me, and I'm just hoping I will do a good job." Kara said with hope in her voice.

"I'm sure you will do a superb job. So tell me about yourself" Randy said as he and Kara sat on the sofa in John's locker room.

"Well what do you want to know?" Kara asked. Kara was happy to be making a new friend.

"Well let's play twenty one questions." Randy said.

"Okay sure, you can go first." Kara replied.

"How old are you?" Randy inquired.

"Twenty four" Kara answered.

'TWENTY FOUR?' Randy thought to himself. 'Damn she's much older than I thought.'

"What is your ethnicity?" Randy asked dying to know what to mix of races made someone as beautiful as Kara.

"I'm Greek and Italian." Kara replied.

'SO I WAS HALF RIGHT' Randy thought to himself. "Where were you born?" Randy inquired.

"I was born in New York, Queens to be exact." Kara replied.

"Oh so you're a tough girl? So what made you end up in New England?" Randy asked Kara.

"Well John's younger brother and I went to the same college St. Johns, In New York and we met got married, and when we graduated I ended up moving back to Matt's home West Newbury." Kara explained.

'Maybe I should've went to Saint John's.' Randy thought to himself.

"So what is your fondest memory?" Randy asked dying to know more.

"Oh well when I was seventeen, my mother, and father, took me to Greece for vacation so I got to learn a lot about myself and things like that." Kara said remembering how much fun she had on that family vacation.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Randy asked.

"Write, I could write from sunrise to sunset about anything, everything, and sometimes nothing at all. One thing you will never see me being is speechless, because words are my strength.

"Humm so you're poetic too." Randy said aloud. "I've run out of questions." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious? That was like six! Oh well MY TURN!" Kara said happily as the locker room door opened.

John walked into the locker room to see something that made his head spin. Before John even had to ask questions he knew that his best friend had fallen in love with his happily married sister- in- law.


	2. I missed you

**(A/N: Okay so hopefully by now everyone knows whether they like the plot of this story or not! Hopefully you dooo! … PLEASE READ AND ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! And as always REVIEW!)**

"Hey John, I think that live feedback thing is so awesome!" Kara said to John after he walked in and she pointed to the TV. John had more important things on his mind than the live feedback on the TV. Kara didn't notice john's serious demeanor until he didn't respond to her statement. "Wow, it's really quiet in here…" Kara said trying to lighten the mood.

"So I see you've met Randy." John said as he walked further into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, apparently he ran out of questions." Kara said with a chuckle.

"_What_?" John asked in a little too much of a demanding voice.

"Well we were playing twenty one questions, and he got to six and ran out." Kara stated simply not understanding what was bothering her brother- in-law.

"Well what were the six questions?" John asked hoping his best friend hadn't screwed up his life already.

"John what's with you?" Kara said after she looked at Randy and saw him staring at the floor. She walked over to John and crossed her arms in front of him in a stance that told him she didn't like his attitude.

"Nothing… Listen Kara it would be really nice if you could go get me a bottle of water." John said to Kara.

"What are you talking about John you're holding a bottle of water in your hand." Kara said looking at John as though he were crazy.

"Yeah but it's warm… So why don't you just follow the signs to catering and get me a bottle, and another bottle for yourself okay? Thanks." John said as he lightly grabbed Kara by her arm and guided her to the door. He opened the door and tried to push her out. Kara wouldn't budge.

"JOHN WHAT IS THIS? I DON'T WANT TO; GET OFF OF ME!" Kara said struggling.

"THANKS KARA!" John said as he finally shoved Kara out the door. She turned around in protest only to be met with the door slamming in her face.

"JOHN!" Kara said trying to open the door as John locked it. "THIS DOOR _BETTER_ BE OPEN WHEN I GET BACK!" Kara screamed at through the door.  
'What the hell crawled up his ass?' Kara wondered as she walked down the hallway in a huff.

"John Before you say anything I just want to say that I-" Randy began but was cut off by John.

"NO RANDY _I_ TALK _YOU_ LISTEN! I know how you are… But you're not doing this… AND _NOT_ WITH KARA!" John screamed at his best friend.

Randy immediately knew what card he had to play. "SEE JOHN! I _KNEW_ YOU WOULD THINK THIS! YOU ALWAYS THINK THE WORST OF ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW! I LOVE SAM! As a matter of fact that's the reason I came here! To tell you I was thinking of proposing to her soon." Randy shouted trying to profess his so called innocence.

"I'll take your word for it, because you're my best friend. But I'm seriously begging you not to put me in this position man… if you and her ever… my brother would never speak to me again and I… agh, just please don't start Randy." John calmed down and then pleaded with his friend.

"You have no worries John." Randy assured his friend and at the same time _TRIED_ to assure himself.

"Okay thanks man…. But she's nice isn't she? She's such an angel." John said referring to Kara. To John Kara was like his little sister.

"Yeah she's okay…" Randy said not wanting to tell John what he really thought about Kara. "And she's pretty" Randy added in to be a little more honest.

"Yeah she is, that's the nice thing about her; she doesn't have to wear tons of make-up or dress like a hooker for people to say she looks good. She can always be herself." John explained to Randy. Randy just sighed and looked away, 'why am I so down… I have Sam.' Randy thought to himself. "Be Right Back man I'm going to go change. John said and walked into the bathroom.

"JOHN FELIX-ANTHONY CENA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kara's muffled shouts could be heard from outside the door. Randy looked at the door and chuckled. He walked over to the door to open it; ironically when he was unlocking the door Kara was pushing on it. As soon as Randy unlocked the door it flew open and hit him in the nose along with his mouth.

"AGH GOT DAMMIT!" Randy shouted in pain as he clutched his nose and mouth while he stumbled backwards.

"OH MY GOSH RANDY I'M SOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!" Kara yelled dropping the water bottles; and then she tried to pull Randy's hands away from his face. Before she could even touch his hands Randy turned away from her.

"What do you think?" Randy's word came out slurred and muffled by his hand over his nose and mouth.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get some ice for you." Kara said and ran out of the room. After waiting for five minutes Randy walked out of the room still holding his nose and mouth, since Kara was taking so long he figured she got lost or something. Randy only got a few steps away from John's locker room until he saw Kara.

"HEY what are you doing out here? I told you that I was going to get ice for you." Kara said holding an ice pack and some tissues.

"I figured you got lost or something" Randy murmured through his hand.

"No I'm not totally directionally challenged hehe" Kara replied to Randy's comment in an effort to lighten the mood. "Sit down here." Kara told Randy as he sat down on a medal- folding chair against the wall.

"C'mon let me see" Kara said as she gently touched Randy's hands. Randy felt chills go up and down his spine. He immediately felt a smile form on his lips when she touched him. Randy let her put his hands down. She first looked at his hands, which had a little bit of blood on them. Kara then looked at his face and frowned. Randy had a bloody nose and a small- busted lip. "Okay let's see here." Kara murmured to herself as she put the tissue to Randy's mouth and dabbed away at the blood coming out of the corner of his bottom lip. After wiping the blood off, Kara wiped in between Randy's nose and top lip. After removing the blood from there, Kara put the tissue in the front of Randy's left nostril. "Okay, hold that right there." Kara told Randy. Kara was directly in front of Randy's face looking down at him. Randy felt her soothing breath on his face. To him her breath smelt of peppermint and bubblegum; at that moment Randy thought it was the most enticing scent that ever existed. Randy took the tissue from her and when their fingers brushed against one another Randy felt a spark, one that put butterflies in his stomach. Kara took some more tissues and began wiping off Randy's free hand. Once she was done she made Randy hold the tissue in front of his nose with his other hand as she wiped off the one that still had blood on it. Kara sat down next to Randy on a crate. Being on the short side, Kara's feet dangled just barely touching the floor. Kara took the ice pack and held it to Randy's mouth. He flinched at the sudden coldness; at this Kara giggled. "I'm sorry Randy, I really am." Kara said feeling awful for busting up Randy's lip and nose.

"It's alright" Randy assured her.

"There you two are!" John said coming down the hallway looking flustered. "WHERE WERE YOU?… WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING? WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE LOCKER ROOM!" John rambled and shouted at Randy and Kara. Kara was about to answer him until he noticed Randy holding a tissue to his nose as Kara held an ice pack to his lip. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" John demanded an answer.

"Gosh John you sound like my father…. See I came back to the room and Randy unlocked the door and I pushed it open at the same time and it hit him in his nose and mouth and he started bleeding, so I left to go get ice and tissues, and when I didn't come back quick enough he came out looking for me and we met up here. And I was getting the blood off of him…. _SEE_!" Kara explained and then opened up her hand revealing the slightly bloody tissues in her hand to John. John flinched looking at the dirty tissues. He then gave Randy a warning look as though telling him _'remember our talk'_. Randy just looked at John as though the reply to John's look was _'C'mon, you know you can trust me.'_ Kara looked at their exchange but was unable to catch on to its true meaning.

"Let me see, did the bleeding stop?" Kara asked Randy taking the tissue away from him. "Yes it did, okay Randy your free to go" Kara told Randy in a chipper voice.

"Well I have a match so I'll see you guys later, thanks Kara." Randy said and walked away. Once again Randy was pissed that John was still thinking he was up to something, but what pissed Randy off even more is that John was half right.

"Bye Randy" Kara shouted to his retreating figure.

"John I miss MATT! You don't know how much I wish he was here." Kara said grabbing her brother in Laws arm and leaning on it.

"_You're _telling me" John replied meaning more than Kara thought. John and Kara were making their way back to John's locker room when they heard a voice.

"HEY SEXY!" Trish Stratus yelled from down the hall. In sequence, John and Kara turned around to the voice. John grew a wide smile on his face as he saw Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler walking down the hallway towards them.

"What's good Stratus?" John greeted as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing just bored looking for something to do…" Trish answered. She then averted her eyes to John to see what he was looking at. He and Stacy were standing face to face just staring at one another.

Kara could tell John was tongue tied so she pushed him. John snapped out of his gazing contest with Stacy. "Uhh guys this is my sister-in-law Kara Cena. She's a new writer here in the WWE." Introduced John.

Stacy gave a big smile to Kara and shook her hand "I'm Stacy Keibler".

"HI! I'M TRISH STRATUS!" Trish said shoving Stacy out of the way; Kara held out her hand to shake and Trish gave her a warm hug instead. Kara was a little shocked at Trish's warmness but hugged back anyway. "Sorry I'm a hugger, I like hugs." Trish giggled. "And John since you haven't seen Stacy since before dancing with the stars, why don't you give _her_ a hug…" Trish urged him. Kara looked at Trish and smirked catching on to her plan.

"Uhhh hi Stace?" John's voice crackled as he spoke nervously which caused his greeting to come out as more of a question than a statement.

"Hey John I missed you." Stacy said shyly.

"Yeah me too." John said as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Well, Kara's sick so I'm going to take her back to the locker room." John obviously lied. As Trish looked at him thinking _'Suuuureeeee, she's sick…'_ John grabbed Kara's wrist and pulled her off in the direction they had been in before.

"What! I'M _NOT_ SICK!" Kara shouted as they turned the corner.

After hearing this Trish turned to Stacy. " Awwww he is so adorable… STACE HE LIKES YOU!" Trish said happily.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll believe it when HE _SAYS_ IT! I mean I told the guy I missed him and he left!" Stacy said as she and Trish began walking the other way.

_(Meanwhile)_

"John and Stacy, sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE then comes MARRIAGE then comes JOHN WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" Kara chanted teasing John.

"Kara shut up!" John replied even though he was laughing at the same time.

"YOU _LIKKKEEEE_ HERRR! You want to kissss her you want to hugggg her you want to holdddd her." Kara said mocking the movie "Miss congeniality".

"And what if I do Kara?" John said trying to stifle his laughter.

"IIIIIII'd doooo … THIS!" Kara shouted and pulled back John's T-shirt and dropped the ice pack she was still holding from earlier with Randy down the back of his shirt. As soon as that action was completed Kara jolted down the hall running into someone. The force caused her to fall flat on her butt. Kara looked up with wide eyes.

**

* * *

****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Dinner & A Show

**(A/N: Hey guys and gals... i'm trying to update pretty quickly... So yeah i don't have anything to say accept I LOVE JOHN CENA! lol okay so anyways ENJOY! Read and Review please!)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nobody accept KARA! So if you takeher yourin trouble... **

* * *

"You okay?" Big show asked as he reached down to help down the beautiful girl.

"Umm yeah?" Kara said wearily accepting the huge hand.

"What happened?" John said coming up behind his sister-in-law.

"She was running and bumped into me and fell, so who are you anyways?" Big show asked Kara as she dusted off her jeans.

"Oh I'm Kara, Kara Cena" Kara introduced herself as Big Show shook her hand.

"Oh I'm Big Show" Big Show replied. "So you're a Cena?" Big Show asked the girl.

"I know who ya are, Yeah, I'm John's sister-in-law" Kara replied proudly.

"Oh that's cool… So what are you doing here? You just visiting?" Big Show inquired.

"Kind of, I'm going to be a writer here for a little while and if I like it, I'm going to stay. Basically this is just a test run for me." Kara explained.

"Oh I get it, hopefully you'll stick around you seem like an okay chick… If you need anything just let me know. See ya later John" Big Show said and left.

"Wow he really is _HUGE_! I knew he was big but that's too big john! He's like a monster," Kara said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah I know, but he's a really nice guy though." John said with a shrug.

"So what's for dinner?" Kara asked John as they walked through the arena.

"You _just_ ate!" John exclaimed to Kara.

"I know but that was just a snack! I need a pre meal before a meal." Kara explained with a chuckle.

"You mean an appetizer?" John corrected his sister-in-law chuckling.

"Nuh uh, because the snack comes BEFORE the appetizer too!" Kara said, now full out laughing.

"Okay so as soon as Raw is over, I will take you out to dinner" John sighed giving in to Kara.

"And ice cream, cookie dough! Is there a cold stone ice creamery around here?" Kara added and then inquired.

"Probably not, I'm sure they will have ice cream at the restaurant Kara" John assured her.

"Yes but not cookie dough" Kara stated.

"So what! Ice cream is ice cream!" John shouted at her trying not to laugh.

"It is not! There is a difference between mint, cookie dough, swirl, butter pecan etc. So whether you find a cold stone ice creamery or not you will be finding me some cookie dough ice cream." Kara ordered john playfully.

"IF YOU KEEP BOSSIN ME AROUND I'M GUNNA TELL MATT!" John shouted with a grin.

"GO AHEAD WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO!" Kara challenged trying to stifle her laughter.

"Good point" John replied.

"Hey Kara, did you see my match?" Randy said jogging up behind her and John.

"Nope sorry Randy… But Vince is giving me a tape of tonight's show so I will watch it when I get home." Kara told her new friend.

"Oh okay then…. So what are you guys doing tonight?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Well I'm taking Kara to dinner after the show." John stated with a shrug.

"Can I come?" Randy asked looking like a hopeful child.

"Aren't you going out with Sam?" John asked Randy in a stern voice while giving his friend a hard glare.

"Who's Sam? Can I meet him? Is he a wrestler? What's his storyline right now?" Kara inquired trying to find out everything she can about everyone in the WWE.

"Uhh Umm Sam is a _she_." Randy told Kara hesitantly.

"And she _is_ Randy's _girlfriend_" John revealed to Kara.

"Awww that's so cute! Hey come out with us to dinner and bring her with you Randy! It'll be fun!" Kara said excitedly.

"Uhhh okay. John I'll see you in your locker room at the end of the night." Randy agreed and walked away. John smiled to himself, Kara had fixed his new dilemma on her own with out even knowing it.

"Hey John I want to meet some more people! Hey what about that Stacy, I think you two should hook up!" Kara chattered as John kind of zoned her out. Kara talked so much that it turned into a foreign language to John.

"Hey FELIX!" Kara shouted snapping John back into reality.

"YO" John said pretending that he was paying attention to her.

"Were you listening to me?" Kara questioned.

"Sure I was" John lied.

"Yeah okay sureee" Kara replied.

"Well Mr. Cena is this your girlfriend?" A beautiful blonde asked walking up to the pair, Kara had her arm wrapped around John's huge bicep and had been walking down the hallway with him.

"What's up Torrie" John asked giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know but who is this?" Torrie asked nosily.

"Hi I'm Kara Cena" Kara said holding out her hand for Torrie to shake.

"Hi I'm Torrie Wilson… How are you and John related?" Torrie stated as she shook hands with and asked the new girl.

"She's married to my brother matt" John informed his friend.

"Yeah, right now I'm a temporary writer here for six months and if I like it then I will sign a real contract and become permanent." Kara said cheerily.

"That's awesome, I think this business is great, I hope you'll stay and we can hang out." Torrie offered

"Yeah that'd be great" Kara replied. 'Wow people here really are nice' Kara thought to herself inwardly.

"Okay then I've got to go I'll see you two later bye" Torrie said and walked off.

"The people here are really nice John." Kara exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

That is exactly what John loved about Kara; She was genuinely a good person. Kara never put on heirs to try and impress people, she was always herself no matter what she did or who she was with; and it just so happened that Kara's personality was one that drew people to her. "Yeah sometimes, but they just like you that's why they're so nice." John told Kara honestly.

"Yeah or they're scared that my big bro will kick their ass!" Kara said laughing.

"Hell yeah they better be scared" John answered.

_(Inside John's locker room the time was 11:20 pm)_

John just stepped out of the bathroom in his locker room; he had just finished showering after his match and was now fully dressed wearing a Lot 29 t-shirt and dark blue denim shorts with blue and white Jordan's.

"So where are we going to eat?" Kara asked, now she was really hungry.

"Kara you eat so much and you never gain a pound!" John exclaimed as he closed up his duffel bag.

"Just lucky I guess" Kara said with a chuckle.

Randy walked into the locker room. "Hey you ready." Randy asked avoiding starring at Kara. He could feel her looking at him.

"I'm here too ya know!" Kara said in playful angry voice.

"Oh hey" Randy said a little coldly. At this Kara frowned.

"Where's Sam?" Kara inquired.

"Outside." Randy said with a heavy sigh.

"Yo, man why you keep ya girl waiting outside… What's wrong with you" John asked, John was ecstatic that Randy was bringing Sam, that way if Randy ever tried to make a move on Kara, Kara would make him back off because he has a girlfriend, but then again Kara would never cheat on Matt.

"Oh well she just felt like waiting in the car." Randy said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You seem kind of down." John stated as he picked up Kara's bags and put them around his shoulders.

"Nahh I'm good, just hungry." Randy lied to his best friend.

**Knock Knock**

A crew member knocked on the open door and walked in. "Mrs. Cena, Mr. McMahon wanted me to give you the tape of tonight's Raw." The crewmember informed Kara and gave her the tape.

"Thank you!" Kara said as the crewmember left.

"Okay now we can leave. Kara where is your purse?" John stated and looked around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything when he noticed that Kara didn't have her purse.

"You made me leave it at the hotel because you say I always forget it some where." Kara replied reminding John of what he told her to do earlier.

Randy chuckled to himself; John really did act like Kara's older brother.

"Okay then yeah we're ready." John said walking out the door.

_(Red Lobster)_

John's H2 Hummer pulled into the parking lot of red lobster. "Humm where is Randy's car?" Kara asked aloud.

"I don't know he probably didn't get here yet." John said and shut off the car; he walked around and opened the door for Kara.

"It was a leap up John, but it's a big drop down." Kara said with a frown.

"Just jump." John told Kara laughing, 'she is so short only 5'5!' John thought to himself.

"I don't wanna" Kara said scooting back further into the seat of the car. To John, Kara sounded just like a baby.

"Okay come forward a little bit." John told his sister-in-law.

"Okay" Kara scooted forward. John held Kara under her arms and put her on the ground.

"NOW I FEEL REALLY STUPID!" Kara exclaimed feeling idiotic because of the way john got her out of the car.

"It's alright tiny." John said making fun of her. Kara slapped him in his arm playfully. The couple walked into the resturant.

"Hello, How are you this evening? I can seat you now." The hostess said with a smile.

"Well actually we're waiting for two other people." John informed the woman.

"Are you guys John and Kara?" The hostess asked.

"Yes?" John said wondering how the hostess knew them.

"Oh yes the Orton party is over there waiting for you guys." The hostess told John and Kara and pointed to a booth in the corner of the room.

"Oh thank you" John said as he and Kara walked towards Randy and Sam.

"Hey guys what's up?" John greeted Randy and Sam. Sam just gave a small smile as Randy stood up and shook hands with John.

"Nothing, you guys took forever" Randy exclaimed to John as John made Kara sit on the inside of the booth and he sat on the outside.

"It took a while to help Kara get out of the car, it was too big for her." John revealed as Kara felt even more stupid. "Where did you park I didn't see your car." John asked Randy.

"Oh well, we probably parked on the other side." Randy replied to John.

"True True" John answered back. Silence over came the table.

"So are you two together?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" Kara shouted as more of an exclamation than a statement as she starred at Sam wide-eyed.

"Nahhh Sam you've got it all wrong" John answered her.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot you guys never met before. Sam this is Kara, Kara this is Sam." Randy introduced the two women.

"Hi how are you?" Kara said holding out her hand.

"Hungry" Sam answered with a chuckle.

"So how do you and John know each other, I mean it looked like you two are together because you were holding his arm and all." Sam stated remembering how the pair walked up to the table.

"Oh Kara is shy she always does that." John answered with a shrug to him, Kara holding onto his arm was nothing. To be honest the Cena family knew that was a force of habit for Kara. "Kara is my baby sister-in-law, she's married to my brother Matt." John informed Sam.

"Oh I see, so where's Matt?" Sam asked assuming John's brother should be some where around here if his wife was. Nor did she like the fact that a woman with out her "partner" was around Randy.

"Well I'm going to be a writer here for six months, and if I like it then I get to stay, and if I don't then I will go back home to West Newbury Mass." Kara said proudly.

"Ohh so how do you like it so far?" Sam asked ready for Kara to go back to home already.

"Well so far it's fun, but John said it gets tiresome so we'll see" Kara said with a shrug.

"Did you make any new friends?" Sam inquired.

"Well I met Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, The big show, and Randy and you, so far everyone seems really great!" Kara told Sam.

"Well I don't like Trish or Stacy, Torrie is okay sometimes she can be moody. But Trish and Stacy don't like me, oh and neither does Melina, or Maria, but you said you didn't meet them yet, but when you do BEWARE! Oh yeah and make a note to yourself Krystal is a slut, just so you don't have matt around her or anything. And that Diva search winner Ashley is pretty weird, oh and Lita she's scary she threatened to kick my ass, Oh and that other Diva Search Winner Christy Hemme yeah I'm glad she left she was so annoying! She never knew how to shut up! Oh and Jillian Hall, well she is really cocky, she thinks she is hot shit… Candice Michelle is snotty too; I asked her if she could give Randy and me some space because she kept bothering us and she freaked out! Oh and then there is Victoria she is such a phsyco it's just like that lame character she plays a crazy bitch, and that girl mickie james is a fat ass. But yeah you didn't meet any of those other girls yet, but like I said Torrie is okay but Trish and Stacy are really mean." Sam told Kara. At this Kara frowned, 'Wow Sam just insulted the entire WWE women's division, are they really that bad?' Kara thought to herself not understanding how one person could hate so many people.

"So why don't you like Trish and Stacy?" Kara asked in a disappointed voice.

"Well I guess they just don't like me being around I think they're jealous of me, that's why sometimes I don't go to the arena anymore, tonight was one of the few nights that I go to the arena with Randy." Sam told Kara.

"ohhh so you don't work there, like in the WWE?" Kara asked Sam.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Sam said with a chuckle. Her comment stung for Randy and John. They loved the WWE, they ate, breathed, slept, and dreamt wrestling 24/7.

"Oh well I think it's a beautiful line of work, to be able to travel, _CONSTANTLY_! That's an amazing opportunity, and the people; there are oh so many people! I was watching that live feedback thing and looking at the people filling up the arena before Raw tonight it was astounding!" Kara said proud to be a part of the WWE. At this, both John and Randy beamed at Kara, her statement made them proud to be in the WWE also.

"So _you_ say," Sam said sounding a little harsh. Sam was now looking down at her menu as Kara starred at her angrily. John pinched Kara's arm. Kara mouthed a silent "OW" to John.

"Don't start" John mouthed silently to Kara. Kara was the sweetest girl to ever walk the earth… that is until you made her angry. Randy looked at the exchange between Kara and John. He slumped down into the booth and put his menu over his face.

"Hi I'm Urittza, what would you guys like to have to drink?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Can I have a Coke, and she'll have a sprite with lemon." John gave the waitress he and Kara's drink orders.

"Sure. And you sir?" The waitress asked turning to Randy. Randy seemed to be drifting out of reality as he starred at the table.

"Uhm he'll have a root bear and I'll have a coke." Sam answered for she and her boyfriend.

"Okay, and what would guys like to have for appetizers?" The waitress asked after scribbling their drink orders onto her note pad.

"Can we have potato skins and mozzarella sticks?" John asked the waitress.

"Sure, I'll bring back your drinks and biscuits and I'll get your appetizers started.

"Awww you two are so cute you're just like me and Randy, because we can order for one another." Sam said with a chuckle. John completely ignored her however Kara replied.

"Yeah except John and I aren't together." Kara said with a fake smile, so fake that you could tell it was fake.

"Yeah, Kara is like my baby sister, she's been married to Matt for two years I know her like the back of my hand." John exclaimed. Sam just nodded in understanding.

"That waitress had a weird ass name… Urtizza what kind of name is that?" Sam said aloud laughing at the waitress. That statement made Kara's bitch alert radar go off inside her head.

"So Baby why are you so quiet." Sam asked rubbing on Randy's thigh.

"Oh uhm just tired I guess." Randy said with a shrug. 'This is so uncomfortable, Having Sam and Kara sitting here, but it shouldn't be so uncomfortable, I should be happy to be able to show off Sam. Kara looks so pretty tonight, here smile is so attractive. The only reason all of this is so uncomfortable is because of the way Sam is acting, I hate it when she does this, I hate bringing her around my friends she gets so defensive of me and she becomes obnoxious. This is why Trish and Stacy hate her because she gets so snobby. Now she probably has Kara thinking Trish and Stacy and all of the other divas are bitchy or something. For once just once I wish Sam would be confident enough to be herself, nobody sees the side of her that I love, when she's silly and funny and sexy. Nope all they see is her being rude, obnoxious, mean, bitter and always having something negative to say about the WWE. I'm not even really hungry anymore.' Randy thought to himself.

"Awww Randy I thought you were hungry?" Kara asked Randy with a giggle. Kara wasn't flirting but it sounded as though she was.

John shook his head. RULE NUMBER ONE! IF YOU'RE A FEMALE NEVER GIGGLE WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO RANDY IF SAM IS AROUND.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked smiling just because Kara was talking to him.

"Well earlier John said what's wrong and you said you were hungry, and now we're in a restaurant and Sam said what's wrong and you said your tired." Kara stated now laughing.

"I don't know, I'm not myself today." Randy said to Kara and smiled. Randy scratched the back of his head nervously. Sam looked at all of this with wide-eyes.

'They're flirting! YES THEY'RE FLIRTING! Oh my gosh, Randy just scratched his head, he only does that when is is nervous, Kara makes him nervous. When he's with Stacy and Trish he just chuckles but he flirts with them too, but he never scratches his head. HE SCRATCHED HIS HEAD.' Sam thought to herself.

'SHIT HE JUST SCRATCHED HIS HEAD! AWW NAHHH! Dammit Randy! I told him I told him to stop this. What am I going to do now, Randy probably thinks Kara is flirting with him. _SAM DEFINITELY THINKS KARA IS FLIRTING WITH HIM._ People don't understand Kara is always like this though, that's not how Kara flirts! Kara always holds onto people's arms and giggles when she talks, that's just how she is! Now Sam is going to have a vendetta against Kara, and poor Kara isn't going to know why, so Sam is going to be a bitch to her and Kara is going to start hating her and Sam will probably hit her just like she hit Stacy for no reason and I swear to god if Sam puts her hands on Kara I'll kill her! Then if I kill her Randy will hate me! THIS IS ALL RANDY'S FAULT!' John's mind was reeling. The reeling stopped once the waitress brought the groups drinks and biscuits.

"Okay now what would you guys like to order for your meal?" The waitress asked.

"Can I have the fried shrimp and French fries please; and he'll have the T-bone steak with rice pilaf." Kara told the waitress she and John's orders. The waitress then turned to Sam and Randy's side of the booth.

"He'll have the lobster tail with a baked potato extra butter please. And I'd like to have the snow crab legs with a baked potato." Sam ordered for She and Randy.

"So tell me about yourself." Sam said to Kara. Kara looked up with a grudge.

"Well what do you want to know?" Kara inquired.

"Uhh well what are you?" Sam asked Kara.

"I'm Greek and Italian." Kara told Sam.

"Yeah you look very… uh… humm I can't think of the word. Oh yes now I know, foreign you look very foreign." Sam replied in a snotty tone as she blatantly insulted Kara.

"Well I think she looks pretty" Randy said and then shoved a biscuit in his mouth. He couldn't help it, he felt bad for the way Sam was treating Kara. Sam's jaw dropped, Kara knew Randy had pissed off his girlfriend, in an effort to shove the issue under the rug Kara spoke.

"What are you?" Kara asked Sam.

"I'm polish." Sam answered simply, although on the inside she was angry.

"Ohhh" Kara answered back not really caring what Sam was.

"So where are you from?" Sam continued to question.

"Well I was born in Queens New York." Kara stated. 'So I can kick your ass bitch, any day any time!' Kara thought to herself.

"Oh well I'm from Missouri." Sam informed Kara. Kara just nodded still not caring. Once again she got a pinch from John. Without even having to look at him she knew John wanted her to be nicer.

"Really how's the weather down there?" Kara said with a grin. This earned her another pinch from John. "What I meant was how do you like living down there?" Kara asked pretending to be interested.

"It's boring, that's why I'm happy to be with my love right now, we have so much fun together traveling." Sam said starring at Randy who was wishing he could crawl under a rock and stay there.

"Then why do you dislike the WWE if you enjoy traveling?" Kara asked Sam heatedly.

"Because it's a joke." Sam simply said with a shrug.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Kara asked Sam as she tried to remain calm.

"Not at all, I mean it's my opinion take it or leave it." Sam said rudely.

"I'll leave it thank you." Kara exclaimed. "John I don't want to be here any more." Kara turned to John and shook her head.

"Huh?" John said hoping what Kara meant wasn't what he had just heard.

"I really feel uncomfortable and I want to go back to the hotel now." Kara told John in a serious voice. Kara was so angry that her eyes began to water. Yes, when Kara gets angry she cries, no she wasn't a crybaby but that's just the way she let her anger out; through tears. John knew when Kara cried and you heard her she was crying because she was hurt or sad, so when she sobbed John knew something bad happened to Kara. But if all John saw was tears he knew Kara was a few moments away from blowing up.

"Okay just go wait outside and I'll pay for our food." John told Kara. Kara just stormed away and out of the restaurant. John took a fifty-dollar bill out of his wallet and threw it on the table.

"I'm sorry man," Randy said looking at John with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright man. Don't worry about it." John said patting Randy on the back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Randy asked sincerely, he saw the tears in Kara's eyes but didn't know that she was angry and not sad.

"She'll be alright." John assured his friend.

"Well I want this to be on me." Randy said with a shrug as he took the fifty-dollar bill off of the table and handed it back to John.

"You sure man?" John asked Randy.

"I'm more than sure." Randy said with sincere eyes.

"Alright I'll catch you later man." John said and shook hands with his friend and walked off.

"WHY ARE YOU PAYING!" Sam asked angry with Randy.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE JOHN PAY FOR YOU RUINING HE AND HIS SISTER-IN-LAWS NIGHT!" Randy exclaimed.

"How did I ruin it?" Sam asked hurt by her boyfriend's words.

"Because Sam you were doing it again, being mean because you get jealous." Randy stated to his girlfriend.

"How!" Sam said angry with Randy.

"Because you say things like Trish and Stacy are jealous of you, you talk about EVERYONE! You make fun of the waitresses name, you bash the WWE, and you're very rude with Kara, you were being mean and crude." Randy pointed out to his girlfriend.

"See! You _always_ do this, always get mad at _me_ if your friends don't like me." Sam said and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Sam you made the girl cry!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's not my fault she's sensitive." Sam said with a shrug as she sipped on her drink. Randy just buried his face in his hands.

After remaining like that for a few moments Randy looked up.

"I think you should know, Kara doesn't want me, and you don't need to be defensive around her, SHE MADE ME INVITE YOU! And when she did she knew we were together, so there's no need to think she's after me." Randy stated.

"You said the words "SHE MADE ME INVITE YOU" as though inviting me is a chore. Thanks that really makes me feel good about myself Randy." Sam said as she felt her self-esteem go down from about a five down to a negative three on a scale of 10.

'Now Kara is never ever going to speak to me again' Randy thought to himself.

_(Meanwhile outside the restaurant)_

"So if you give me your number then maybe we can meet up later," A young cute looking guy said to Kara as she huddled closer to her coat.

"Can you leave please?" Kara said with pleading eyes.

"Aww c'mon baby you know I look good, ask yourself, would you _really_ be as happy as you're right now if I weren't here?" The guy flirted.

"YES! NOW BACK OFF!" Kara screamed to the guy.

"AYE!" John shouted and jogged over to where Kara was standing.

"She's married dumbass." John said shaking his head as he took Kara by her hand and the two walked off to John's car. After John put Kara in the car he got in himself.

"Kara I'm sorry" John said as he looked over at Kara.

"What for?" Kara said not understanding why John was apologizing.

"For dragging you out here with Randy's girlfriend, and having your night ruined." John explained.

"Incase you forgot John, I invited her. I don't like her John I really don't and she's mean and she is really cruel." Kara told John honestly.

"I know and that's why if you never want to see her again you don't have to" John told Kara. John truly was like Kara's big brother.

'Thanks john." Kara said feeling better now that she and John talked.

"Don't thank me Kara, we're family you're my baby sister and I love you and I'll do anything I can to make sure you're okay" John told Kara and gave her a kiss on her forehead. At this Kara smiled, she loved being in the Cena Family.

By the time John and Kara reached the hotel Kara was knocked out. John picked Kara up and brought her up to their hotel room. He took off her shoes and chuckled when he looked at her hello kitty socks. John pulled the covers up and tucked in his sister-in-law. "Night Kara" John said and kissed her on her forehead. After changing into his pajamas, John turned off the light and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Shopping Please

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update i had a short note of writers block. I hope you guys like the story! If you have any suggestions just put them in the reviews! BTW PLEASE REVIEW it will take away the writers block... so Read it and enjoy it R&R! This Chappie is dedicated to TIFF!)**_

_(THE NEXT MORNING)_

**RING RING**

Kara lazily reached for her phone. "Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Good morning my Greek Goddess" A familiar voice replied.

"MATT! I miss you so much!" The voice of her husband fully awoke Kara immediately.

"I missed you too baby. What happened? You said that you'd call me right before you went to sleep last night, so I waited and waited and waited and you never called me." Matt said in a pretend sad voice.

"Awww baby I'm so sorry I'm such an ass I completely forgot." Kara tried to explain to her husband.

"Oh gee that makes me feel really good about myself now Kara." Matt said in a chuckle.

"No that's not what I meant, john took me out to dinner with his friend Randy and Randy's girlfriend was really mean to me so John and I left because I was upset and I fell asleep in the car. And when john brought me in I was knocked out." Kara explained the previous nights events.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm good, John talked to me about it so I'm cool now…. Speaking of John where is he?" Kara asked looking over to the empty bed next to her own.

"HE LEFT YOU ALONE!" Matt shouted into the phone.

"Babe calm down I'm fine, I'm in the hotel room." Kara said nonchalantly.

"Yes but I told him specifically to _NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE_" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah sure sweetie" Kara said rolling her eyes, sometimes the Cena boys were a little too over protective. "Matt you don't understand I can't even walk two steps without john yelling, "_WHERE ARE YOU GOING! FOR HOW LONG? WHY DID YOU LEAVE! WHAT HAPPENED!_… I mean if I think about it the only time John let me out of his sight so far was when he sent me to get him some water, other than that, if I left his side for more than a minute he was ready to send out a search party for me or something." Kara explained annoyed.

"Well he had better take care of you or I'll kick his ass." Matt said with a chuckle. "So how do you like the WWE so far? Is it fun, who'd you meet?" Matt questioned.

"Well it is pretty fun. John keeps telling me the traveling is exhausting but we've only been one place so far so I wouldn't really know yet. Let's see… humm oh yeah I met, well I told you I met Randy he's really cool, I met the big show who is so huge Matt, I mean I know he's big and everything but he is monstrous in person! I bumped into him and I thought I hit a brick wall. Oh yeah I met some of the Diva's I met Trish Stratus, she's kind of like me… yah know really hyper. I met Torrie Wilson and she said if I stick around we could hang out or something… OH YEAH AND I MET JOHN'S FUTURE WIFE! Stacy Keibler!" Kara exclaimed excitedly.

"John and Stacy Keibler are talking? He didn't tell me any of that." Matt said feeling left out.

"No silly! John has a crush on her, she said she missed him while she was on that dancing with the stars show, and he practically ran away. Yeah he's a ladies man until he finds someone he really likes." Kara said laughing hysterically.

"Hum I guess I'll have to tease him about that later then." Matt said making it a note to himself. "Well babe I've got to go to work I just wanted to call you and tell you good morning and that I love you very much." Matt stated.

"No don't gooo Matt!" Kara said missing her husband again.

"Now I told you the same thing at the airport the other day and you left me anyway." Matt said with a shrug and a chuckle, although on the inside he meant _every word _he said.

"That hurt Matt." Kara said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry baby I was just kidding." Matt answered _'NOT'_ he thought to himself.

"It doesn't feel like it, I think you meant it." Kara pressed on the issue.

"Well I didn't angel… I have to go to work I love you" Matt said into the phone.

"I love you too." Kara said back into the phone glumly.

"I'll call you later tonight bye sweetie." Matt told his wife.

"Bye." Kara replied, but Matt had already hung up the phone. 'He's really more bitter about all of this than he is saying. I can feel it.' Kara thought to herself. She pulled the covers off of her and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

John walked into the hotel room to the sound of the shower running. He had his gym bag on his shoulder and a brown paper bad in the other hand. John tossed his bag into the corner of the room and walked over to the kitchen. 'I wonder if she feels better after last night, I can't fucking stand Sam. I'm such an asshole; I was so worried about her and Randy starting to like each other that I completely forgot the fact that Kara and Sam wouldn't get along with each other. But then again that's obvious; Sam can't get along with anyone. Hell she can't even get along with herself. Maybe this will help me make it up to Kara.' John thought to himself as he shuffled around the mini kitchen in the hotel room suite.

_(An hour later)_

Kara walked out of the bathroom and looked in the full-length mirror on the closet doors as she fiddled with her hair. Kara was wearing a black cashmere sweater and a pair of boot cut jeans that were tucked into black high-heeled boots. Her hair was down with curls on the ends. After sniffing for a few moments Kara smiled.

"FOOD!" She shouted and ran into the mini kitchen. "OH MY GOD JOHN I LOVE YOU! I'M SO HUNGRY! BECAUSE WE NEVER ATE LAST NIGHT! I'M STARVING I CAN FEEL MYSELF LOOSING WEIGHT!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Just sit down and I'll get everything." John told Kara. Kara sat down at the glass table. After a few moments, John came to the table with a plate of bacon, sausage, ham steak, pork roll, and Spam. "No picking at, or snatching the food Kara." John shot her a glare knowing what she was about to do. As soon as John walked away Kara smiled deviously and took a piece of bacon; After a few seconds john walked back into the room with a stack of pancakes and another plate holding toast. "Kara there were eight pieces of bacon, now there's seven, what happened?" John questioned knowing Kara took one.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cena." Kara said with a shrug.

"Well the piece of bacon didn't just get up on two legs and walk off." John said wanting her to fess up.

"Are you insinuating that I actually snatched a piece of bacon? I would never do something so appalling in my life." Kara said in a mock rich woman voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah." John said walking back into the kitchen shaking his head. After john had brought out the eggs, cereal, oatmeal, syrup, jelly, and butter he and Kara began eating.

"Okay so do you have a reason as to why you're being so nice to me?" Kara asked with a giggle.

"Well I feel bad, for last night and all, I was really stupid." John replied to his sister-in-law.

"How so?" Kara asked wondering how her brother-in-law was at fault for the previous nights events.

"Well when you invited Sam, I should've un-invited her because I know how much of a pain she is." John told Kara choosing to leave out his fears of her and Randy "falling for each other".

"Oh it's okay John it's no biggy." Kara said with a shrug.

"Yeah it is I was a really big jerk last night. Plus I kept pinching you when I should've been _punching_ her…. I don't know I guess I thought things would be easier on me and Randy if you and Sam got along." John explained to Kara.

"It's fine, I don't blame you or Randy, I pity him…. So are the Diva's really that bad?" Kara questioned.

"No they aren't… Sam's a bitch I remember one time she thought Stacy was flirting with Randy but she wasn't…. she was just talking to Dave who was with Randy and Stacy started giggling and Sam went psycho and slapped Stacy.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT DID STACY DO?" Kara asked really into the story.

"Nothing, Stacy didn't do anything, she was afraid that if she did she'd get in trouble with Vince or something so she just walked away. Ever since then Stacy has never spoken a word to her… And Trish, well I remember one time Sam told her that her women's title look like it came from Fisher Price and Trish spit on Sam, and walked away." John said with a shrug.

"That's awful! … Wow Sam is crazy, so what about everyone else are they what she said they were?" Kara inquired.

"No not at all, Sam is just really defensive so she finds things to hate about them. You've met a few of them do you think they're really that bad?" John asked Kara.

"No they seem really nice." Kara answered.

"That's because they're really nice. Sam pissed me off last night when she talked about Christy Hemme…. Sometimes I hate Sam." John answered getting angry.

"Did you like her? What was she like?" Kara pressed referring to Christy Hemme.

"Of course I liked her, but not like that, she was my best friend, well besides Randy, and when her contract was up the writers didn't want to give her a new one. So she had to leave. She wasn't annoying at all she was just really happy, she was like you now that I think about it. She had that really bubbly vivacious personality and people loved her for it, well except Sam." John explained.

"Oh I see; that's sad. I'm sorry you lost your friend John." Kara apologized.

"I didn't loose her, every time we go to her hometown me and her hang out." He answered.

"Oh that's good." Kara said happy for John. "So how about you and Miss Keibler" Kara asked with a grin as she and John finally finished all of the food that had been put on the table.

"What about her?" John asked dodging the subject.

"Okay seriously John you're a bad liar, we've already established the fact that you like her. Now its all about how you're going to get her that is the issue." Kara explained.

"Who said I wanted to _get _her, maybe I don't _want_ to get her, maybe I just want to like her from _afar_." John said thinking about Stacy.

"Cut the bullshit Felix you want her and you know it! So let's start planning how you can do it." Kara said diabolically.

"You sound really crazy right now… And no Kara I'm not plotting on how to get a girl." John rejected.

"Yes you are." Kara ordered.

"No I'm not" John refused as he and Kara began cleaning off the table.

"Yes you are!" Kara shouted at her brother-in-law.

'No I'm not!" John once again refused.

"YES _YOU ARE_!" Kara screamed heatedly.

"NO _I'M NOT_!" John answered with just as much ferocity.

"ARE _TOO_!" Kara shouted stomping her foot.

"AM _NOT_!" John said getting angry with Kara.

"ARE _TOO_!" Kara said throwing a plastic cup at his head.

"AM _NOT_!" John shouted picking up the plastic cup and squeezing it until it broke.

"THEN FINE I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Kara challenged.

"FINE!" John said pretending not to care.

"FINE THEN!" Kara said storming out of the kitchen. Kara smirked to herself and began counting inside her head _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1, -'_

"Kara stop itttt" John whined sounding like a child. Kara turned her head away from John as she relaxed on the sofa. "Kara cut it out," John said sitting next to her.

Kara sighed and examined her nails. "Fine I'll do it, I'll do your _stupid _scheme." John agreed hesitantly. Kara glared at him. "What I meant was I will do your scheme," John re-stated removing the word stupid from the sentence. Kara smiled triumphantly.

"YEHHH!" Kara said and wrapped her arms around John's neck. John started laughing because Kara tickled the back of John's neck. John picked Kara up by her waist and turned her upside down. "AHHH JOHN PUT ME DOWN!" Kara screamed as John shook her by her waist upside down.

"EMPTY THOSE POCKETS KIDS!" John said in a bully voice as he continued to shake Kara.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Instead of putting Kara down, John put her over his shoulder and opened the hotel suite door.

"Is this a bad time or something?" A man's voice said.

"What's up man?" John said shaking hands with the person.

"Who's that?" Kara asked still on John's shoulder, she was facing away from the doorway.

"Yeah who's that?" The man asked referring to the girl. John put Kara down; after catching her balance Kara turned around and looked to see a broad chest in front of her face. She looked up and saw Dave Batista.

"Hi I'm Kara Cena." Kara said putting her hand out to shake Dave's. Although to Kara Dave was huge, the Big Show was bigger so she wasn't as awed by his size.

"Dave Batista." Dave introduced himself. "So you're a Cena?... I feel bad for you." Dave insulted jokingly as Kara and John moved away to let him into the room.

"Well I'm married to John's brother Matt." Kara said proudly.

"Why?" Dave said with a laugh.

"Shut up man." John said with a laugh. He and Dave always insulted one another.

"So what are you here for? You just visiting?" Dave inquired as he and Kara sat down on the sofa as John went to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well I'm a temporary writer and if I like it then I can stay." Kara stated simply.

"So you're Greek right?" Dave asked with a grin.

"How'd you know?" Kara asked shocked.

"Greeks can tell Greeks." Dave said proudly.

"YOU'RE GREEK!" Kara asked excitedly.

"Yeah I'm Philippine and Greek…. What about you?" Dave asked.

"Well I'm Italian and Greek." Kara said with a smile.

"I'M ITALIAN!" John shouted from the kitchen.

"NOBODY CARES!" Dave shouted back.

"STACY DOES!" Kara shouted. Dave burst out into fits of laughter.

"SHUTUP KARA!" John shouted back from the kitchen.

"JOHN YOU'RE BLUSHING SO MUCH I CAN SEE THE GLOW FROM IN HERE!" Kara shouted back.

"So did you meet Stacy Keibler?" Dave asked.

"Yeah and she told John she missed him and he practically ran away." Kara explained.

"Yeah he gets like that when he's around her… So who else did you meet?" Dave questioned.

"Well I met Trish, Torrie, the Big Show, and uhh oh yeah Randy." Kara explained.

"Stay away from Randy, he will only bring you trouble." Dave warned.

"But he's John's best friend" Kara explained.

"Exactly." Dave said with a nod.

"Huh?" Kara said confusedly.

"Randy's a flirt… your married…. And Randy well he uhhh… ummm I don't know what way to put this to you… oh yeah I got it now, Randy wears his heart on his sleeve." Dave explained.

"I don't want Randy" Kara honestly stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah but he probably wants you, your no where near lacking in the looks department, your really far from it." Dave explained and complimented. After Kara blushed slightly she sighed.

"Randy has a girlfriend Sam, I met her and trust me it will be a memorable but not enjoyed experience." Kara informed Dave.

"YOU MET SAM!" Dave asked shocked. "I feel bad for you… did you giggle or anything like that?" Dave asked Kara.

"Huh? What?… umm I don't think so.. Wait what are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"uhh nothing I'm just babbling." Dave said covering up what he had said.

"Oh" Kara said looking at him suspiciously.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" John asked walking back into the room.

"I don't know it's up to you guys." Dave said with a shrug.

"Can we go shopping?" Kara said with a smile.

"NO" John and Dave said in unison.

"How about a movie." Kara suggested again.

"That will only take up like two hours of the day…" John stated.

"Okay how about two movies." Kara suggested.

"Four hours." John answered.

"Well then you think of something." Kara said with a shrug.

"Three movies!" Dave shouted.

"I just said that!" Kara said not wanting Dave to get credit for her idea.

"No no no no no, you said two movies." Dave corrected.

"Asshole" Kara said and threw a pillow at Dave.

"Okay, well what movies?" John inquired.

"How about we each pick one." Kara suggested.

"Cool" Dave answered… "Me first…. Umm 'THE HILLS HAVE EYES.' Dave answered.

"ULTRAVIOLET!" Kara shouted.

"THE MARINE!… Just joking guys ummm how about umm Date Movie?" John suggested.

"Yeah that's good, okay so we're seeing Date movie, The Hills Have Eyes, and Ultraviolet." Dave re-iterated.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Kara said.

_(Later on that day)_

The time was 3:30 pm. "Can we go now?" Kara whined.

"Yeah I'm getting sick of this place we've been her since nine freaking o'clock." Dave agreed with the trio as they walked out of the movie theater.

"My movie was best." Kara said referring to Ultra Violet.

"No the Hills have eyes were the best, then Ultra Violet, Date movie sucked ass." Dave said as he, Kara, and John climbed into Dave's car.

"Yeah my movie was pretty beat…it's only three thirty, and I'm exhausted, I guess it's from waking up so early." John said as he stretched.

"I'm not tired I'm hyper!" Kara said in the back seat with a huge grin on her face.

"Man you act just like this girl I used to go out with." Dave said with a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Really who?" Kara asked interested.

"Christy Hemme" Dave explained.

"Yeah I told her that earlier." John said as he laughed.

"I miss her." Dave said with a sigh. Kara frowned she didn't like seeing her friends sad.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Kara, John and Dave walked into the hotel. "Well what's a pretty girl like you doing holding onto a jackass like this?" Adam Copeland said walking up to the Trio and referring to Kara holding onto John's arm.

"She's my sister-in-law dumbass." John replied with a grin.

"Oh well in that case… I'm Adam, call me edge." Adam said holding out his hand for Kara to shake.

"I'm Kara" Kara shook his hand with a smile.

"So where are you guys coming from?" Edge asked Dave.

"The movies." Dave answered.

"Yeah me and Amy are about to go now." Edge answered.

"DON'T SEE DATE MOVIE!" Kara, John, and Dave all yelled in unison.

"Does it suck that bad guys?" Amy Dumas asked walking up.

"Yeah it really does." John answered her.

"Hi I'm Amy who are you?" Amy greeted Kara.

"I'm Kara Cena." Kara introduced herself.

"Oh so your who Trish was telling me all about." Amy said with a grin.

"Only good things I hope." Kara said still weary of the WWE Diva's.

"Yeah only good things… she really likes you." Lita assured her.

"C'mon Amy we're going to be late lets go… See you guys later." Adam said slapping hands with John and Dave.

"We should hang out or something soon… Nice meeting you!" Amy shouted as she walked out of the hotel with Adam.

"YOU TO!" Kara replied to her retreating figure.

"KARA!… KARA!" John's sister-in-law turned around to the sound of someone calling her name.

"Oh hey Trish." Kara greeted.

"Hey… Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us, and then out to eat." Trish said excitedly and out of breath from running over to Kara.

"Sure, who's going?" Kara said.

"Well me of course hehe, and you met Stacy, and Torrie, Maria you didn't meet her but she is really nice, Melina, and Krystal." Trish explained.

"Okay sounds good." Kara said ready to walk away.

"It's all set then." Trish said and was about to walk away when John grabbed Kara's hand.

"Uh uh, no no no no no, it's not happening." John told Kara.

"WHAT? Why?" Kara asked sounding like a teenage girl complaining to her father.

"Because I don't want to go, and since I'm not going, something could happen to you if I'm not there to take care of you." John explained crossing his arms.

"LIKE WHAT! It's shopping John." Kara exclaimed.

"You could get shot, hit by a car, mugged and rubbed or whatever, raped, killed, arrested, mobbed, kidnapped, set on fire, decapitated, stalked or taken hostage and a lot of other stuff! The list is endless." John said exasperated.

"Oh John chill out it's not like anything is going to happen to her there will be seven of us." Trish argued.

"I don't care…. if something happens to her I'm in big trouble." John shook his head not giving up. Trish looked over at her friends in the corner of the lobby and tilted her head towards John.

"John please this is stupid I'm an adult! I'm twenty four years old!" Kara said getting angry with John. One of the stipulations to Matt allowing her to go away with John was she had to do what John said, and when for her 'safety'

"PLEASE LET HER GO JOHN! I'D BE EVER SO APPRECIATIVE!" Torrie said out of no-where hugging John.

"Yeah john all we want to do is buy some clothessss!" Melina said hugging John.

"Yeah John… Girls just want to have fun!" Maria added as she hugged John also.

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND WHIP CREAM ON TOP!" Trish said now hugging John herself.

"Please Felix." Kara said and made a pouty face. 'That'll do it' Kara thought with a smile on her face inside.

"I don't know you guys." John said shaking his head starting to give way because Kara was pouting.

"C'mon man, we didn't want to go shopping with her earlier so just let her go now." Dave reasoned.

"Well I don't know" John said still not budging.

"Please John?" A sweet angelic voice spoke. John looked up to see Stacy looking at John hopefully.

"Fine" John said letting out a sigh.

"YEHH!" All the girls yelled giddily.

"Alright now where are you guys going?" John asked Trish.

"To Short Hills mall. It's only fifteen minutes away… SCOUTS HONOR!" Trish said raising her right hand.

"Okay then, Kara call me at five o'clock to check in with me. Do you have money?" John asked her.

"Yeah." Kara assured him.

John sighed and shook his head. He took out his wallet and handed her his credit card even though she said she had money… Hey you could always run out, he had to be sure. "Don't abuse it and don't loose it!" John warned. Kara hugged John and laughed as he kissed her on her forehead. "Be safe, and don't forget to call me at five!" John warned.

"I WON'T!" Kara shouted as she and the girls began walking out of the hotel.

"KARA WAIT!" John said running up to her. "Put this on. It'll be night time in a little while and you'll get cold." John said taking off his Boston Red Sox jacket.

"But I don't like the red sox! I'm a Yankees girl." Kara told John with a scrunched up face.

"I don't care what you are, the only thing that I care that you aren't is cold!" John said zipping Kara up in the over sized jacket. The girls looked at Kara in the jacket and laughed.

"Aww Kara you look so cute in John's jacket." Trish said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I bet I do." Kara said sarcastically as she, Trish, Torrie, and Stacy, climbed into Trish's car. Melina, Krystal, and Maria climbed into Melina's car and pulled off. "Let's get out of here so I can take this dumb jacket off." Kara said with a huff.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. AN & Memo

A/N HEY EVERYONE! I'm back. I've been away from the internet for an extremely long time. However I still watched wrestling religiously while I was gone. I'm writing this memo to find out if anyone is still interested in my stories. If you are, you can just let me know and I will continue writing. I hope everyone interested answers to this memo. Thanks so much

xoxo


	6. A BIG problem

(A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and all of the emails of encouragement you sent me… Without those, I would not be continuing my stories… So thank you all so much! This chapter is spectacular, but it'll due for now… But the next one will have you on the edge of your seat! As always… R&R and Enjoy!)

* * *

"Matt's going to kill me man! I can't believe I just let her go like that!" John exclaimed to Dave as he walked back into the hotel. 

"Chill out man she'll be fine… I'm sure that if someone was to try to hurt Kara… Trish would give them a chick kick and Irish whip them into Torrie who would give them the springboard elbow, then when the person would stand up, and Stace would give em' a roundhouse kick. The rest of the Diva's would do a couple body slams… She'll be fine." Dave joked. John just glared at him with a stern face.

"C'mon lighten up man, go get some sleep, she told you she'd call you at five! So just relax." Dave assured his friend.

"Alright but if she goes missing I'm going to use you as a human shield from my brother." John told Dave.

"I an't scared of no Cena Boys." Dave said as John rolled his eyes as the two stepped onto the elevator. When Dave and John stepped off the elevator and walked towards John's room.

"Well I'm just grateful for the fact that Kara won't be able to run into Sam because Kara is out of the hotel, so they won't bump heads again." John said in a relieved tone to Dave.

"Oh yeah Kara mentioned the fact that Sam ruined her night." Dave exclaimed.

"Ruined? You mean decimated, demolished, destroyed, terminated… Sam kept being really rude; she tried calling Kara ugly by calling her foreign and once Randy said he thought Kara was pretty shit hit the fan… And you should've seen Sam's face when Kara giggled!" John said to Dave.

"SHE GIGGLED?! Did Sam slap her?!" Dave stopped walking shocked.

"HELL NO! If Sam ever laid a finger on Kara, I would choke the life out of her… But I'm not one to hit a woman… but then again Sam is no woman, she is the fire-breathing dragon from hell. She's a demon spawn!" John told Dave.

"Tell me about it… So why did Kara giggle?" Dave inquired.

"Well Kara always giggles… It is just something that she does, but that is _not_ how Kara flirts. People get on my nerves, they always think Kara and I are together because she holds onto my arm when we walk but she just does that! She has been like that since I met her, and although Kara is friendly, she is still shy when many people are around her that she does not know. But holding onto my arm is nothing, that is _not_ how Kara flirts; when Kara flirts you'll know! She is the extremist when it comes to flirting. She is just a really bubbly person; she just giggles a lot and is really vivacious. And someone like Sam would not understand that. What really pissed me off was that Sam kept saying Kara and I look cute together! Kara's my baby sister man... well sister in law but I don't see her like that it's like she is the sister I never had until she married matt then we really became related. I hate Sam so much I want to kick the shit out of her. Yeah so after Sam kept bashing the WWE Kara got angry and demanded that we leave, I couldn't really blame her though. Randy got the bill to make –up for Sam's attitude." John explained to Dave as they began walking again.

"So who invited the bitch in the first place?" Dave asked John.

"KARA! Kara wanted to meet her. All Kara wants is to make new friends… But Sam wouldn't know that because she was too busy bitching at Kara the whole night." John explained. As Dave and John rounded a corner, they saw Randy and Sam exiting their hotel room hand in hand.

"Hey man what's up" Dave said shaking hands with Randy.

"Nothing much man, about to go out." Randy said un-wrapping his one arm from around Sam to shake hands with Dave and John.

"Oh that's cool." John said with a nod. Randy could tell John was still pissed at Sam for the previous night's events.

"So where are you guys headed?" Dave asked Randy.

"THE MALL! I wanted to go shopping so Randy Pandy Is going to take me." Randy just gave a heavy sigh at Sam's comment.

"SHOPPING?! WHAT MALL?!" John asked in a panicked tone. He thought his heart would stop.

"Umm I think it's called small hills? Hill town… OH YEAH! SHORT HILLS! That's it… Short hills." Sam exclaimed giddily.

"You can't go there." John said looking at Randy with a pleading face.

"And why the hell not?" Sam said putting a hand on her hip. She would be damned if someone was going to stop her from shopping.

"Because we were just there and there was a fire…" John lied terribly.

"Oh yeah, so _you_ say." Sam replied not believing John's pathetic lie.

"Well, there's reconstruction and a lot of saw dust so it's better if you don't go, you might get wood dust in your eyes." John told Sam.

"The mall is made of Marble and Brick you asshole." Sam said getting mad at John.

"No it's not" Dave said trying to help.

"So _you_ say." Sam replied with a scrunched up face.

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT!" John screamed at Sam referring to her trademark phrase "So _you_ say"

"Whoa John calm down... What is wrong with you? Why can't we go to that mall?" Randy asked not liking John yelling at Sam.

"Because you can't." John replied hesitantly.

"Why the fuck not?" Randy asked getting tired of the way John was acting.

"Because you just can't!" Dave yelled.

"WHY!" Randy finally screamed.

"Because Kara is there." John told Randy whose mouth quickly closed.

"So the fuck what? She doesn't own the world…. COME ON RANDY WE'RE LEAVING!" Sam said in her prissy 'holier than thou' tone and began tugging on Randy's arm.

"Sam we can't…I think it's a bad idea… I just want to avoid a confrontation between you too… And sometimes you have a problem keeping your mouth shut babe… I don't want to have any problems today… Let's just go out to eat or to a movie or something." Randy said pulling his arm away from Sam slightly.

"NO! This is a stupid reason not to go somewhere. Besides you do not have to worry, I mean I was nice to her last night even though she was mean to me. As long as she doesn't say anything smart then everything will be A- OKAY." Sam said with a shrug. Randy flinched at the menacing smile on his girlfriend's face. "But if she makes any of the snide remarks that she was making last night, then there might be a big problem." Sam commented.

"See this is why we can't go, you have a temper problem…" Randy said to Sam who stormed off down the hall to the elevator.

"Everything will be fine…" Dave assured John.

"I'm sure Randy won't let Sam do anything to Kara." Dave tried to reason with his friend who he now let go of.

"He didn't stop her from going as far as hitting Stacy…He just stood their looking like an idiot. I do not want her to mess with Kara Dave… Can we at least go to the mall and make sure nothing happens? It doesn't matter anyway if you don't want to go I'll go without you." John said walking away.

'Well if I go with him I can keep him from getting himself into too much trouble.' Dave thought and followed John. "Can't you just call one of the girl's and let them know Sam is going?" Dave asked.

"No because they won't do anything except get ready for a fight." John told Dave knowingly.

"It's a pretty big mall; I doubt they will run into each other… I think we're both over reacting." Dave said attempting to be the voice of reason.

"In a normal situation, yes it's highly unlikely that they would run into each other… But no, we're talking about Sam the "super bitch" with Randy's credit card, and the Diva's the "super shoppers", they can cover an entire floor in record time, I'm sure that they are bound to run into Sam." John replied.

**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Pandora's Box

(**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just want to apologize for taking a long time to get this chapter out… But I do want to let you all know, that all of my stories already have many chapters ready and waiting to be read. But as always I have to edit them, I hate making mistakes, so be patient! I also want to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter**: John-Cenas-Wifey, OrtonCenaHardyChick, gurl42069, xXMckenzieXx. **Okay now,This chapter is pretty interesting, but trust me the next one will have your adrenaline pumping! READ AND REVIEW! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!)

_(Meanwhile)_

"So Kara what did you do for fun back in West Newbury?" Trish asked her new friend.

"Well besides hanging out with Matt and John and their brother's I wrote a lot, like poetry, and stories. Umm oh and I sketched, I also loved going to the movies, shopping, hanging out with friends. Just the norm yah know." Kara explained with a shy smile.

"That's cool." Melina replied as the girls sniffed perfumes. "Hey Girls smell this one." Melina said. The Diva's walked up to the bottle Melina was holding and sniffed it. Melina sprayed it on Kara's hair. "Hahaha now every time you shake your head people will get a breath of fresh---" Melina stopped to look at the perfume she was holding "Oh a breath of fresh TRUE STAR" Melina said referring to the name of the perfume. All of the girls giggled as Kara shook her head around so they could smell the perfume in her hair.

"Aww Kara you have nice hair." Kristal said touching Kara's hair. Kara's hair was a beautiful shiny silky dark brown color. Kara's hair was long; it stopped just before the bottom of her back. . The best part of Kara's hair was that it was naturally straight, no frizz, no tangles, and just straight gorgeous hair.

"Thank you." Kara said with a smile.

"So are you originally from West Newbury?" Torrie inquired as she sniffed another shelf of perfumes.

"Nope, I'm from Queens New York." Kara said proudly.

"Oh she's a tough girl" Kristal teased harmlessly as Kara and the other Diva's giggled.

"So what'd you do for fun in New York?" Maria asked Kara.

"Well I went to the bookstore a lot, I went to clubs, loved those a lot. I also went to many plays. Museums, Umm I was an intern for a play writer for a little while also. I went to poetry slams a lot of the time as well. Sometimes I actually read my work." Kara explained.

"That sounds exciting, I think that's the fun thing about New York, there is always something to do." Trish exclaimed to the girls.

"Yeah there is!" Kara agreed happily.

"So then it must have been a big change for you when you moved to West Newbury, it's like down south because it's rather quiet right?." Stacy exclaimed.

"Well Boston isn't quiet, but West Newbury is. Yeah I felt like I was on one giant farm, at first I had trouble sleeping there, because it was so damn quiet, but then I got used to it. It was really peaceful there. Its so quiet which exactly the opposite of New York. In New York, it's like one loud horn. People call it the big apple; I call it the big noise. But in West Newbury It's really mellow, After a while I started to like the quiet, but I've got to tell you I've never seen so much nature at one time in my life. I seriously felt like I was on green acres at first. Once you get used to it, it becomes sort of serine, Have you ever just listened to silence? It's really amazing." Kara told the girls who just starred at her.

"Damn you are really poetic. I mean, you can really paint a picture with your words." Kristal said as all the girls agreed nodding there head.

"Thanks so much. I mean I hope I can with the new job and everything" Kara exclaimed.

"You can and you will." Stacy said with a smile as did the other girls. Afterwards the girls purchased the perfumes they wanted and walked out of the store.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Randy the mall is that way!" Sam shouted at Randy who went straight instead of making a right to go to the mall.

"We're not going to the mall! We're going to go somewhere else" Randy shouted back at Sam sick of her ranting, raving, tantrums, and outbursts.

"WHY IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH?" Sam shouted angry with her boyfriend.

"STOP IT!" Randy said tired of Sam talking about people and especially about Kara.

"I'm sick of this, just take me back to the hotel Randy. I'm catching a plane home; And to my home not yours." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"What? Baby no!" Randy said as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Just take me home Randy, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you treating me like shit every time one of _your_ friends doesn't like _me_. Just take me home." Sam said now sobbing into her hands.

"No Sam, Please don't! I want you here with me." Randy said trying to wrap his arms around Sam.

"Then why do you treat me this way?" Sam asked with big red puffy eyes. Randy's heart softened for his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry baby, you're my princess." Randy said wiping away her tears.

"Then treat me like it…." Sam said and cried into Randy's chest. Randy held onto Sam wondering whether their relationship was going to make a turn for the worst and hit rock bottom, or make a turn for the better.

"So you're not going to leave me are you? Please don't leave me baby." Randy asked and then murmured into her ear.

"No I love you Randy." Sam said and kissed Randy.

"I love you too baby." Randy said regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Yes, last night he thought he did but then he saw Kara. No he was not in love with Kara; But Randy knew that if he could be so infatuated with someone else, then it meant that he was not ready for a final commitment with Sam.

"Really?" Sam said shocked, she was the one always telling Randy she loved him and he would just smile and kiss her or hold her.

Randy just nodded and gave her a passionate kiss in an effort to push the issue away.

"So can we go to the mall?" Sam asked in hopeful tone as she stopped sniveling. Sam saw Randy's reluctance. "I'll apologize to Kara." Sam told Randy.

"Okay I guess it's alright then." Randy said with a shrug. He gave Sam one more kiss and turned the car around and headed to the mall.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Okay, so when we get to the mall, we'll call one of the girl's and ask them what store they're in and we will find it and stay with them the rest of the time they're there." John re-iterated the plan for the fiftieth time.

"OKAY! FOR THE LAST TIME MAN, OKAY! You said this like twenty times already." Dave exclaimed to John.

"Sorry I'm just worried about Kara, she's not a tough girl like people think. Well she is, but she does not like fighting… I mean she can, a little too well, but she doesn't like resorting to violence" John said gripping the steering wheel.

"Hey that's randy! And there's Sam." Dave pointed to the traffic turning in front of them.

"Shit! That means that they might get there before us." John exclaimed as he cut off another car and turned in front of it.

"We might not get there at all if you keep driving like this." Dave told his friend.

"I hate Sam; I wish Vince would ban her from life." John exclaimed as Dave chuckled.

"So in a fight who do you think would win…? Kara or Sam?" Dave asked John.

"A fist fight Kara would kill Sam, but Sam is really harsh, think of her words as pouring salt into an open wound. She's the meanest chick I've ever meant in my life." John explained.

"But I thought Sam could fight? I mean she does her awfully big share of smacking." Dave explained to John.

"Yeah Sam would smack Kara and Kara would tackle her to the ground and beat her head in." John said bluntly, as they drove.

"So if you are well aware that Kara is more than capable of defending herself, why do you worry about her so much? I mean why are you so scared of her and Sam fighting, and why are you scared to let her hang out by herself without you around?" Dave inquired wondering why john was so uptight when it came to Kara..

"Well I worry about her because Kara is naïve she tries to see the good side in people until they prove otherwise. And to be honest not everyone in the world deserves that chance, Kara is too trusting of other people. It gets her hurt all the time; she needs to learn that not everyone is her friend. If she and Sam were to fight she could defend herself and probably beat the living hell out of Sam, but she should not have to. I am the one that is supposed to stick up for her and protect her I am the big brother right? That is my job. She is such a nice person that I don't think she should have to deal with people's bullshit like that. I would do anything for Kara I would kill for her. And I don't want her out without me because well not only did my brother tell me not to, it's because I don't want to either. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her. Besides, if something happens to her I am dead… gone… John who? nobody will know me because I'd be dead. My brother would kill me." John explained.

"Wow… you guard her like she's Pandora's Box." Dave said with a chuckle.

"Well shouldn't I?' John asked his friend.

"Yeah I don't blame you." Dave said to his friend just as they pulled into SHORT HILLS MALL.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Kara what kind of music do you listen to?" Trish asked as the Diva's skimmed through clothes racks.

"Well I used to only listen to rap and R&B, rock music was foreign to me. Then when I met Matt he kind of opened me up to it, so now I listen to everything, everything except country. I've also grown fond of techno music, I don't know why I just love it." Kara said as everyone chuckled.

"No wonder you and John get along so well" Melina said referring to the rap that both Kara and John listened to. The girls began laughing.

"What do you guys think of this?" Kara asked holding up a dickies one piece mid thigh length dress.

"It's cute, but if you wear it, you have to wear boots too." Torrie told Kara.

"Yeah the ones you have on now would look really amazing with it." Stacy told Kara.

"Really?" Kara said looking at the dress closely. "Wow!" Kara said looking at the dresses price tag.

"What's wrong how much is it?" Kristal asked awaiting the outrageous price.

"Seventy-five dollars…. For this!" Kara said showing the girls the tag.

"So what? John gave you his credit card right?" Torrie said.

"Yeah but…" Kara hesitated.

"Exactly, I'm sure he won't mind you spending more than seventy-five dollars." Maria exclaimed.

"I guess so…" Kara said still a little hesitant.

"Just buy it, and buy all the other stuff you want too! Then we will stop by that sports store and buy him a jersey or something, that way he won't be angry. Because you can always say, 'the money I spent wouldn't have been such a big amount if I hadn't of been thinking of you, out of all the things I bought, yours costs the most.'" Trish told Kara who now had a big grin on her face.

"You're a little scam artist Trish." Stacy said as everyone began laughing.

"I know." Trish said and bowed. After the girls had purchased their things, they walked to the sports store.

"Which one do I get?" Kara said looking at the shelves.

"Just get the most expensive one!" Stacy told Kara.

"WAIT… doesn't he already have that one?" Trish asked pointing to the authentic Boston Red Sox Jersey.

"Umm... I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! All of John's jerseys look the same! He wears them so much they all look alike!" Kara began to panic.

"Jeez calm down Kara! With all of the money john has he can afford to have two of everything!" Maria said as the girls began to giggle. Kara's phone began to ring to "Basic Thuganomics."

"It's John, oh my god I forgot to check in with him…" Kara said afraid to pick up the phone.

"It's only four forty five it's not time yet." Trish said looking at her watch. Kara shrugged and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Where are you?" John asked on the other end of the phone.

"I told you John me and the girls are at the mall." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Where at in the mall?" John continued to question.

"Are you following me?" Kara questioned John nervously.

"Yes! Now where are you?" John demanded.

"Upstairs in the sports store." Kara told John.

"Okay stay there." John said and hung up the phone.

"OH MY GOD JOHN IS COMING! Hurry Hurry we have to buy it now!" Kara said and quickly bought the Jersey.

"C'mon and just hide the bag; let's wait in front of the store." Trish said as the girls scurried out of the sports store.

"Hey guys look! THERE'S RANDY!" Kristal said pointing. The girls smiled.

"OH NO! Look who's behind him." Maria stated observing Sam.

"Yeah, here comes the wicked witch of the west." Torrie said, as the girls all looked towards the last person in the world they wanted to see. The girls stared at Randy being literally dragged by the arm around the mall by Sam. Unfortunately the unwholesome pair was heading there way.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	8. Spitfire

_**(I AM BACK! Okay, so this chapter is really long, I felt that since you guys have waited for a while, I would give you a treat! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story: **__**xXMckenzieXx, **__**OrtonCenaHardyChick, **__**franktheapprentice16**__**, and **__**gurl42069**__**. Your reviews are very important to me they keep me going! So don't stop! And from now on the chapters will be long simply because I have written really far ahead in this story so I want to get these things out of the way quickly and get to the most recent things that I am writing in this story now! So read and review please?!) **_

* * *

"Hey ladies." Randy greeted slightly nervous, the Diva's. Everyone except Torrie and Marie glared. Maria gave a small hi. 

"Hi Torrie." Sam greeted.

"Hello." Torrie said shortly. Sam scoffed.

"Hi Kara." Randy said waiting for her to scream at him out of anger at what had took place at dinner the night before.

"Randy." Kara said, simply trying her best to be nice.

"C'mon girls let's get out of here." Trish said urging the Divas to walk away from what seemed to be an escalating situation.

"Kara wait!" Randy exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Kara asked getting angry. Randy shoved Sam face to face with Kara.

"Sam has something she wants to say." Randy said praying that Sam would apologize like she had promised.

"Uhh… err… Ummm…" Sam began to stutter.

"I'm leaving. We can talk about all of this later Randy" Kara said and shook her head and turned to walk away.

Sam's blood began to boil just because Kara said Randy's name. Sam grabbed Kara's wrist and Kara whipped around and yanked her arm away. "Yes, I would like to apologize to you Kara; I want to apologize for you being so sensitive that you can't even take a little constructive fucking criticism. I am sorry that you cry your eyes out at the drop of a hat, and I am sorry that your husband is not here and that you feel the need to come on to Randy every chance you fucking get! WELL NEWS FLASH BITCH… HE ISN'T LEAVING ME FOR YOUR DUMBASS!" Sam told Kara off by shooting out random accusations to her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You are the RUDEST, MEANEST, MOST IGNORANT, ARROGANT, CHAUVONISTIC WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! AND _IF_, NO _WHEN_! _WHEN _RANDY LEAVES YOU IT'S BECAUSE OF _**YOU**_ AND YOUR FUCKED UP PERSPECTIVE ON LIFE! NOT BECAUSE OF ME! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF TRYING TO GO AFTER RANDY! AND YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR MY HUSBAND NOR DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE! SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE, WHICH YOU KNOW NOTHING OF! AND BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Kara told Sam angrily. Sam shook with anger; she raised her hand to backhand Kara. Just as Sam's hand was about to connect with Kara's face something stopped it.

"IF you touch her, I will break your fucking hand off." John said in a cold, scary, stiff voice squeezing Sam's wrist so tightly that she winced.

"John its okay let her hit me!" Kara said stepping closer to Sam.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Sam said shaking her head as she snatched her hand away from John.

"Yeah she's messing with a self-centered piece of shit." Trish said walking up to Kara. Randy stood watching everything play out as though it was a movie. He didn't know what to do; he just stood nailed to the floor.

"Go fuck yourself Stratus." Sam said and began to walk away.

"No that's Randy's job" Trish said smoothly and winked at Randy.

"I've had it Randy, we're out of here!" Sam said knowing that fighting with Trish would only end up in getting herself hurt. She also knew that Randy was not going to help her stand up to the women that were tearing her down at the moment.

"Oh Sam, one last thing." Kara said. Sam turned around with a death glare. In a millisecond Sam shrieked, Kara had spit in Sam's face. That was like Kara, she had a short temper, people said she had a spitfire personality.

"Don't you EVER in your life think about speaking to me like that again!" Kara said and then turned on her heel to walk away. After quickly wiping the spit off her face, Sam began to run for Kara. She felt heavy arms around her and turned around to see her boyfriend holding her back.

"RANDY YOU LET ME GO! SHE SPIT ON ME! RANDY! YOUR NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING? LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Sam struggled.

"Let her go Randy, let her go. Let her go so I can kick her ass!" Trish said still wanting to beat the shit out of Sam.

"Girls this is insane now come on we're leaving" Dave said herding the Diva's away from the sports store.

"Randy, Stay away from Kara, and keep your bitch on a leash." John said angrily and walked away towards the direction that Dave and the girls had gone.

Kara sat on a bench with her arms crossed over her chest. "THE NERVE OF HER!" Kara said still angry.

"Well at least you got a good _spit_ in." Kristal said with a smile.

"Yeah well I wanted to hit her, I should've next time I will!" Kara vowed.

"No fighting Kara." Dave said sitting down next to her.

"BUT SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT HER AWAY! SHE HAS PROBLEMS!" Torrie exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Stacy said looking at the floor. Everyone looked at Stacy sympathetically.

"She really needs to get her ass kicked!" Trish exclaimed hating the very ground Sam walked on and the very air she breathed.

"I'm sorry Kara… That's why me and Dave showed up, because we found out Sam and Randy were coming here. We tried to stop them but as usual, Sam whines her way into changing Randy's mind…. Are you okay angel face?" John asked kneeling in front of Kara.

"I just hate her picking on me… Why won't she just leave me alone? Yah know what; she wasn't going to say anything but Randy made her." Kara noted aloud.

"Yeah that was weird." Maria exclaimed.

"Maybe he wanted her to apologize." John told Kara.

"Maybe..." Kara said and shrugged.

"So do you want to stay here?" John asked Kara.

"Yeah I don't want to let Sam ruin both last night and today for me." Kara said holding her head up.

"Okay well I just saw Randy and Sam leave" John said looking at the floor below them and the entrance of the mall. "So me and Dave will hang out around here, and when you're ready to go just call me." John ordered Kara.

"Okay." Kara said standing up.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** John took out his phone and chuckled.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"It's my timer I set for Kara, its five o'clock; she was supposed to check in with me now." John said as everyone began laughing.

"Okay see you later sweetie." John said hugging Kara and kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye" Kara said and Dave and John walked away.

"Awe, it looks like he's your dad, he's always bossing you around…. But it's cute though." Trish told Kara.

"I know! He's impossible I never have breathing room." Kara said annoyed. "Stacy, you should have walked around with John." Kara said randomly. Stacy blushed.

"Why?" Stacy inquired.

"Because he likes you." Kara spilled the very obvious beans to Stacy.

"No he doesn't…" Stacy said with a sheepish smile.

"Yes he does! Do you like him too?" Kara asked Stacy.

"Umm, well" Stacy was nervous about John finding out, which she knew that if she told Kara, John would indeed find out that she liked him.

"YES! SHE IS OBSESSED!" Trish confessed for her friend.

"OHH I KNEW IT!" Kara said jumping up and down.

"Call us cupid's little helpers." Trish said as she and Kara grinned at one another.

"No, you guys can't try to hook us up, it'll never work I mean… well I don't know if it's such a good idea you guys." Stacy said becoming panicky.

"Oh live a little Stace" Torrie said nudging her friend.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how many times I've watched you two get tongue tied around one another." Melina said with a chuckle.

"Yeah go for it!" Kristal urged.

"Okay, but you guys will do all the work!" Stacy said causing Kara and Trish to jump up and down and hug her.

_  
(Meanwhile)_

"No don't fucking touch me!" Randy screamed at his girlfriend who tried to hold his hand as the couple walked into the parking lot.

"Randy, it wasn't my fault! YOU LET HER SPIT ON ME!" Sam exclaimed furious with Randy.

"YOU DESERVED IT! And do not pretend to be innocent Sam, if John had not of stopped you, you would have smacked Kara! I told you that this was a bad idea in the first place." Randy told his girlfriend. In all actuality, if Randy truly loved Sam, it wouldn't matter how wrong she was, he would stand by her and support her 110, Sam was slowly realizing that it was something Randy was never going to do, support her.

"Oh don't play coy with me Randy; I know that you're just pissed off that Kara might be mad at you." Sam said making a funny voice when she said that Randy would be worried that Kara was mad at him.

"Just shut up." Randy said cruelly to his girlfriend.

"And I can't believe you let John grab me like that. What kind of boyfriend are you?!" Sam continued to pester.

"The kind who knows when his girlfriend has crossed the line!" Randy said as he sped out of the parking lot in an attempt to release his anger. 'Yeah now I really know my friends aren't going to talk to me.' Randy thought to himself angrily.

"YOU LET ME BE SPIT ON AND MANHANDLED! Sorry Randall but you don't win an award for that." Sam scolded Randy.

"Yeah, and you know what else there an't an award for?… BIGGEST SELF-CENTERED, CONCIETED BITCH IN THE WORLD!" Randy screamed at Sam who flinched at his loud tone and harsh words. After Randy said that Sam looked out the window and remained quiet.

_(Meanwhile)_

"I think you handled that fairly well." Dave praised John for not beating Sam into a bloody pulp.

"No, If I could do it all over I think I would have ripped her arm off and beat the shit out of her with it." John told Dave as the two walked around.

"Why do you think Randy is still with her?" Dave asked John knowing that Randy was his best friend.

"Because he loves her." John stated bluntly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why?… no better yet HOW?!" Dave questioned.

"Simple, because when it's just he and Sam she is a really sweet girl, she's funny, carefree, not stuck up, but when Randy's friends are around she feels like she has to strive for his attention." John explained to Dave who listened intently.

"Did you ever see that side of her?" Dave inquired.

"Yeah, when she and Randy first got together I hung out with them, all three of us, and she was a little doll, and then she started traveling with us, but she was still a little angel. But everything really went downhill when she went to the arena with us for the first time and saw all of the half-dressed girls walking around. She put up her defenses and started to change. Sometimes I really wonder if she hates the WWE as much as she says, or if she is just bashing it because of the girls in it… The only girl she was ever okay with was Torrie, and that's because she never saw Torrie and Randy converse together, even though Tor and Randy do talk, and are friends, she never saw them together…" John told Dave who nodded in understanding.

"I don't know, I think Randy and Sam would have a better relationship if Sam went home." John exclaimed.

"Why? Because you think that time apart would make them appreciate each other more?" Dave guessed.

"No, because if Sam went home, then their relationship would be non-existent!" John said with a chuckle as Dave laughed also.

"Stace should have come with us." Dave said as he and John walked into Men's Foot Locker.

"Yeah and then I wouldn't have said anything at all. I would have gone mute." John replied to Dave.

"Why do you get so nervous around her? Just ask her out!" Dave advised his friend.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! "Uhh hey Stace you wanna go on a date with me?" John mocked a pickup line for a date.

"Yeah, actually that would work." Dave told John with a laugh.

"Kara wants to set us up, I'm nervous! And Kara is a little schemer; she is going to embarrass me so bad. I bet you she is trying to hook me and Stacy up right now as we speak!" John told Dave knowingly.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Yeah, and then we will leave you two there to yourselves." Kara said finishing her plan to hook up John and Stacy.

"Are you sure that will work?" Stacy asked with a frown.

"Yeah! It will don't worry, you two just need some alone time." Trish said determinedly agreeing with Kara's plan.

"Don't worry Stace; I'm sure it will turn out great!" Melina gave Stacy assurance.

"I hope so, because I really like him." Stacy said with a grin.

"He likes you too!" Kristal assured Stacy.

"Yeah it's really obvious!" Torrie added as everyone nodded.

"I don't know how many times he gets tongue tied around you; it looks like he needs some serious medication." Maria said as everyone burst out laughing.

"So Kara, when's the next time you see Matt?" Trish asked her as Kara's face brightened.

"Uhhh I believe in four days!" Kara said with a grin. She would be going home to Matt on Saturday with John.

"How does he feel about you being here?" Stacy asked Kara.

"He says he's okay with it, but sometimes he sounds really bitter about it." Kara said slouching feeling kind of down.

"Awe, what makes you think that?" Torrie asked putting her arm around Kara in an effort to cheer her up.

"Well he called me this morning before he went to work, and when it was time for him to go, I said no don't leave me… And he said "well I asked you the same thing a few days ago and you left me anyway." I don't know girls I think he is more sour about this whole thing than he is admitting. I don't want this to ruin our marriage, but I really am loving things here." Kara told the girls.

"I'm glad you do, it's not as bad as Sam makes it seem." Melina told Kara.

"Wow hon, I'm really sorry, you need to sit down and talk with him about it honestly." Kristal advised Kara who nodded in agreement.

"But I really will miss you if you don't stay, I mean I know I haven't known you for long but I really like you Kara!" Trish said hugging her.

"Thanks! I really like you girls too!" Kara said having a warm feeling.

"GROUP HUG!" Maria said in her bubbly tone and all of the Divas hugged.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked Sam rudely. Sam just sat in silence starring out of the window at the pouring rain. Randy sighed and turned away putting his eyes back on the road.

"Babe, I know you're hungry." Randy said and put his hand on Sam's knee. Sam just continued to sit in silence. Randy gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger at the fact that Sam was ignoring him. "Fine then, don't fucking talk to me I don't give a shit." Randy spat out harshly. He knew he was harsh but he would rather he and Sam argue then her give him her patented silent treatment. Sam did not even flinch; she just continued to stare outside the window as it began to rain… "Sam I'm sorry." Randy apologized trying to find a way to get her to speak to him. "SAM STOP IT!" Randy screamed out angrily, it is a wonder Sam put up with Randy's violent moods. Randy smirked to himself and opened Sam's passenger window. The rain came into the car and Sam turned around to glare at Randy. Randy chuckled at Sam's slightly wet face and hair. However, Randy did not get the angry reaction he was expecting, no all he got was Sam looking down at her hands and sighing heavily. Sometimes Randy wondered if it was a good idea if he and Sam would be better off separate because they could not seem to get along together. Randy pulled into a McDonald's and ordered. After he got the food, he put it on the floor in the backseat of the car. He knew Sam was hungry she was just being stubborn, so he ordered food for her also.

_(Three hours later)_

The seven girls all piled onto a bench in the middle of the mall along with their countless bags of clothing, lingerie, boots, shoes, heels, hats, make-up, and accessories. "Are you ladies ready to go now?" Maria asked tiredly.

"Yes if it's even possible for us to walk on our legs now, because mine feel numb." Torrie exclaimed

"Mine too." Everyone said in unison and laughed.

"Where's John?" Kara wondered aloud.

"Call him; he probably fell asleep some where by now. Melina said as the divas giggled.

Kara was so worn out she didn't even feel like holding the phone to her ear, so she dialed John's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello" John said into his phone.

"Hi John" Kara said tiredly.

"Ready to go princess?" John asked Kara.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Kara told John.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, what store are you by?" John asked Kara. Kara looked around

"I'm in front of Victoria's Secret" Kara told John leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she yawned.

"Is Stacy in there?" John asked as the girl's began to giggle as Stacy's eyes widened and Stacy blushed furiously. The Diva's could also hear Dave laughing hysterically in the background.

"No, she's right here, she heard you." Kara said biting her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. Messing Around

(**A/N:** Hey guys! Guess what happened to me this weekend? _**This previous Saturday night I got in a really bad car accident**_. These fckers were speeding (about 50mph!) and hit me and sent my car spinning. I was so scared. When they hit me I was practically body slammed into my door (I was by myself) and then my car stopped spinning and I smelt something burning and I saw alot of smoke around my car and I knew that those fckers had hit my gas tank so I tried to open my door and climb out but IT WAS STUCK! I thought that I was going to die in flames! AHHH!!! so I crawled to the passenger side and I still couldn't get out and my body was hurting so bad but I realized my seat belt was holding me back so I pressed the button and I felt out of my car onto the pavement and just laid there until an ambulance came which took a really really long time!... So now, I am out of school and my job until the 26th, if not longer... I'm in a neck brace and my knee is in a brace, and I am on serious pain killers (loving the pain killers lol) and my older sister has came to my house to help me and pamper me. (Thank god cause I can barely fckin walk! And I know when it's time to take my meds cause the pain comes back like a bitch) so yeah I doze in and out most of the day, but when I'm awake I WRITE! I usually end up falling asleep in the middle of my train of thought, lol... okay enough about me and my near death experience...

I want to thank everyone who added me on their favs/alerts! I really appreciate it! You guys are the ones who keep me going. And with all this time on my hands, I will be going A LOT! Okay I want to give a shout out to _**dj-ssdd**_ (you guys should check out her stories she's awesome and they're awesome!) and check out _**Sweet-Kisses-07**_ too! (Her stories are kick ass as well!) Okay, so I have come to a cross roads with this story. You have met most of the characters that will ever be in this story, so give me some suggestions for who all of you would like to see in long term pairings together!) Alright guys enough talking more reading!!!

* * *

Kara burst out into laughter when she saw that John had disconnected the call without even a goodbye. "Girls he hung up!" Kara exclaimed with a grin.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stacy said jumping up and screaming excitedly.

"Wow she seems happy; I would be mortified." Maria said as Torrie and Kristal nodded.

"No John is probably cleaning up his piss right about now." Kara said as the girls laughed.

"Well, Stacy now you know just how much John likes you." Trish told Stacy who was still on cloud nine.

"I know! Now I know that he really likes me! Along with the fact that he is perverted… But that is beside the point; HE LIKES ME!" Stacy shouted happily.

"Here they come now, but I don't think John's going to come over here after what just happened." Kara said with a chuckle.

"Alright well then, we'll get going… Bye Kara." Trish said hugging her as did Stacy, Melina, Kristal, Maria, and Torrie.

"Did you girls want to hang out tomorrow?" Kara said before the girls left.

"I can but they can't, they have a shoot." Trish told Kara.

"Oh so do you want to hang out Trish?" Kara asked Trish hopefully.

"Definitely" Trish said as she took out her cell phone and asked Kara for her number. After the Diva's exchanged numbers Trish gave Kara one, last hug before leaving.

"Awww Johnny bear come here! You poor thing!" Kara said running over to John and hugging him. John's face was bright red.

"WHY'D YOU PUT ME ON SPEAKER KARA?" John whined.

"SORRY!!!, but I have to tell you John once I hung up the phone Stace got really excited and happy….I really think you should ask her out…" Kara urged John.

"No I could never do that…Especially not after that…" John said bashfully as Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're a punk Cena, now let's go." Dave said pushing John forward closer to the doors of the mall.

"Kara I hate you" John muttered as Kara chuckled. "AND WHERE IS MY JACKET?!" John shouted at Kara.

"It's in Trish's car" Kara whined waiting for John to explode.

"Kara you're so annoying sometimes I swear." John said irritated as he, Dave, and Kara walked out of the mall.

"You don't love me anymore Johnny?" Kara said with a pout. John's face immediately softened, He wrapped his arm around her.

"I could never, not love my bwaby sister." John said and kissed the top of her head as Dave rolled his eyes.

_(The Next Day 2:00pm)_

Kara was in the shower when she heard her cell phone ring. "JOHN PICK THAT UP!" Kara shouted from inside the shower. John leaned over to the coffee table and picked up Kara's phone.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Hey John, is Kara around?" Trish asked.

"Hey Trish" John said knowing the sound of her voice… "Kara's in the shower." John told his friend.

"Oh, well we were supposed to hang out today, and I was wondering if she still wanted to…" Trish said as Kara came running out of the bathroom still wet and clad in small towel.

"Hang on here she comes." John said and handed Kara the phone. "Don't drip water on me." John told Kara who hit him in response.

"Hello?" Kara said out of breath.

"HEY!" Trish exclaimed.

"Hey, what sup, we're still on for today right?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Most definitely!" Trish agreed.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"John get the door." Kara said annoyed with him.

"GO PUT ON CLOTHES!" John yelled at Kara who rolled her eyes.

"Are you naked?" Trish asked in the phone.

"No I'm in a towel." Kara told Trish with a chuckle.

"And John isn't trying to jump your bones?!" Trish asked shocked.

"Of course not, he's seriously like my older brother." Kara explained as Dave walked in and took in Kara's appearance of wet hair and a partially wet body in only a towel. Dave whistled as John smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW" Dave said holding the back of his head

"KARA GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!" John scolded… Kara knew by John's tone that he was serious. Kara jumped up and ran into the bedroom part of the hotel suite with her cell phone. She slammed the door behind her.

"Wow what's going on over there?" Trish asked thinking Kara's end of the phone sounded like a zoo.

"Dave walked in and John was yelling at me because I wasn't dressed, he's so annoying sometimes, and he got mad because Dave whistled at me. Trish listened to Kara's explanation and began laughing hysterically.

"Awww, I feel bad for you, that you have to put up with John all day… So today I was thinking we could grab some lunch and then go to like I don't know a bookstore or some place quiet and talk, I don't feel like shopping or a movie." Trish told Kara.

"Oh that sounds awesome there's a Barnes and Noble near the mall we went to yesterday." Kara agreed.

"Okay, well since you aren't even dressed yet, you can meet me in the lobby in forty minutes?" Trish asked Kara.

"Sounds great! Bye Trish." Kara told her.

"Bye!" Trish said and hung up the phone.

Kara walked over to her bag and decided on wearing a pair of khaki Capri pants and a yellow tank top with matching yellow flip-flops. She blew her hair out and left her hair straight and put on some pale green eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked out of the bedroom.

"John I'm leaving!" Kara said hurriedly trying to run out of the door before John got to her.

"HOLD IT MISSY!" John shouted standing up. Kara slowly turned around away from the door and rolled her eyes.

"I know you want to go out with Trish today and all, and I know you get annoyed when I don't let you stray off on your own, but you still have to tell me where you are going and when and with who and for how long." John told Kara.

"Well, Trish and I are going to go grab some lunch and then go hang out at a bookstore." Kara explained to John.

"Okay, well call me when you get to the bookstore to check in with me okay?" John said worriedly.

"Okay John." Kara said and rolled her eyes.

"Kara, you know I would be devastated if something happened to you, let alone the fact that Matt would kill me… but girls get kidnapped all the time." John said holding Kara's hand.

"I know but c'mon what are the likes of that happening to me?" Kara told John once again rolling her eyes.

"The chances of that happening are highly unlikely, and I bet you that if someone did ever kidnap her they would bring her back! Because she would be the worst kidnapee… In fact they would most likely pay YOU to take her back." Dave said as Kara stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll be back in a little." Kara said quickly hugging John and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, but tell Trish if anything happens to you she's in trouble!" John shouted to Kara as she slammed the door closed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dave asked John as he ate some nachos from the bag that was on the table.

"I don't know, I wanted me and you to chill with Randy but I bet he's with Sam… And I'm still mad at him too." John said with a shrug.

"Yeah that's true… Let's go to the gym downstairs in the hotel." Dave suggested as John agreed. "Just let me go change." John said and walked into the bedroom. Dave was already wearing track pants and a wife beater.

_(Meanwhile)_

Trish was waiting for Kara in the lobby. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late, John was giving me this whole big brother speech on how dangerous the world is." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"It's because he loves you, but if he acts like this with you then I feel sorry for his daughter." Trish said as Kara laughed hysterically.

"I love John, we're so tight though he's like the brother I never had. If I didn't have him, I dunno what I'd do." Kara said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah I'm just stuck with my sisters… Yah know John's coat is still in my car." Trish said as Kara smiled.

"I know, oh well I'll just get it later." Kara told Trish as the two climbed into Trish's car.

"Did you give him the Jersey yet?" Trish inquired as she pulled off.

"Nope, and he never asked me for his credit card back either." Kara answered Trish.

"John spoils you so much." Trish said laughing as Kara grinned.

_(Subway)_

"What are you getting?" Kara asked Trish as the two looked at the menu on the wall.

"Umm? I guess a turkey bacon melt?" Trish answered.

"That sounds good!" Kara nodded.

"Okay so then I'll get a 12 inch and we can share." Trish told Kara who nodded.

"Well I'll pay for the drinks, what do you want?" Kara asked Trish.

"Ummm, Snapple apple?" Trish asked and Kara nodded. After paying for their food, the two sat down.

"So Trish, who do you have a crush on?" Kara blurted out as Trish got a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know really, there are a lot of cute guys around the WWE but I don't really know." Trish said still smiling.

"Oh C'mon Trish I know you're lying… there must be someone you have a crush on." Kara said giggling making Trish's face turn into one bearing a grin.

"Well it's a secret." Trish said bashfully as Kara laughed.

"Awww" Kara cooed. "Of course it's a secret Trish, if it wasn't you would have told me by now." Kara exclaimed as Trish giggled.

"I like John's cousin." Trish said as Kara choked on her food.

"MARC?!" Kara said as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"SHH!!! I don't want anyone to know… nobody knows, not even Stacy!" Trish whispered to Kara.

"How do you know Marc though?" Kara questioned.

"Well, a couple months ago John and Marc performed on raw back when John had his storyline feud with Chris Jericho. And John introduced us, and everybody went to hang out that night." Trish said dreamily recalling that memorable night.

"And?" Kara urged waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"And what?" Trish asked snapping back into reality. After sipping her drink, Kara looked at Trish with annoyed eyes.

"And what happened?!" Kara asked anxiously.

"Oh, sorry… umm nothing, that was it; I just stared at him the whole night." Trish said glumly.

"Why? Why didn't you say something to him?" Kara asked Trish.

"I don't know, I was shy." Trish said embarrassedly.

"OF MARC?! Are you kidding?! YOU ARE TRISH STRATUS! And he is the biggest goofball ever! He likes you though." Kara admitted to Trish. Trish choked on her drink.

"WHAT?! He does?! How do you know this?!" Trish inquired excitedly.

"Well we watched Raw all the time together, and we got to the conversation of which Diva would he like to date most, and he said you because your like wrestling Barbie not just bimbo Barbie, in other words he likes you because you can do more than just look pretty." Kara told Trish who beamed. She truthfully looked as though she had just won a million dollars.

"So what happens next?" Trish questioned Kara.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked Trish confusedly.

"Well I really like him, like, I like him like him… I want to go out with him." Trish told Kara with a frown.

"Well when me and John go home this Saturday why don't you come with us?" Kara offered Trish.

"REALLY?! YOU'D REALLY LET ME COME?!" Trish shouted as people stared. Kara blushed and nodded.

"OH MY GOSH KARA! I LOVE YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Trish exclaimed running over to Kara's side of the table and hugging her tightly.

"You're very welcome, but let's keep you liking Marc a secret from John, because he always manages to ruin something when he's trying to fix it… Trust me if you're around Marc long enough by yourself he will definitely talk to you, and then things can work themselves out." Kara assured Trish who could feel butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Kara you're my favorite person in the world!" Trish told Kara as the two girls walked out of subway.

"You're my favorite person in the WWE, well besides John; I really want to thank you for hanging out with me and inviting me out with you and the other girls… I mean John is great and all but I can't be around him all day because he is a guy and he gets boring sometimes." Kara explained to Trish rolling her eyes.

"Don't thank me, I have fun hanging out with you, it's not a favor it's a pleasure… Besides, you are much cooler than I thought you would be… I thought you would be a really quiet girl who was snotty and thought you were so much smarter than like, the world… But you are totally the opposite and I just love it! And I love that you spat in that bitches face! Man she had it coming way over her time." Trish stressed to Kara who smiled and chuckled.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Hey guys." Randy greeted to Dave and John when he walked into the gym. John just kept on lifting weights ignoring his best friend.

"Hey Randy." Dave greeted as he continued to lift. Randy walked over to the leg press.

"So what's up John?" Randy urged his friend to talk to him.

"Nothing." John told Randy nonchalantly.

"Oh… where's Kara?" Randy asked thinking it was odd for Kara to be away from John.

"Out." John told Randy shortly.

"Oh….. where?" Randy asked wondering who Kara was with.

"Does it matter?" John questioned Randy rhetorically with an attitude.

"She's with Trish." Dave blurted out trying to settle the tension.

"So… Where's Sam? Did she drop off a cliff yet?" John asked Randy in a smart-ass tone.

Randy sighed heavily and shook his head. "So what are Trish and Kara doing?" Randy asked Dave trying to ignore John's snide remarks.

"They went to lunch and I think the bookstore." Dave answered Randy.

"Why do you care? Stop fucking asking about her. Maybe she would have invited you if you didn't have that bitch going around trying to attack people." John stated rudely. In reality, John would be furious if Kara invited Randy anywhere with her, John was still scared Randy would fall for Kara; however, he wanted to get under Randy's skin by making him think he would have a better friendship with Kara if he did not have Sam around all the time. Randy rose from the leg press after he finished his final rep. After drinking the rest of his water, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash and walked out of the gym angrily.

"Real smooth John. You didn't have to be a complete dick to him; he's your best friend." Dave told his friend with an eye roll.

"I don't care, it's _his_ fault Kara got in a fight yesterday, we specifically told him _**not**_ to bring that ho he's calls his girlfriend to the fucking mall, and he _chose_ not to listen so now I _choose_ to be a dick to him. It's just as simple as this 'if you _mess_ with Kara you _mess_ with me, and I'm not one to be _messed_ with.'" John told Dave sternly as Dave finished bench pressing.

"So are you done _messing_ around?" Dave asked, with a play on words; as John gave Dave the finger who began laughing.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kara and Trish sat on a huge sofa in Barnes in Noble both of them drinking hot cocoa. "So, I know you just got here and all, but have you really started working yet?" Trish asked Kara.

"Well I've been watching the past few weeks of wrestling on tape, before I came here I used to watch wrestling every week, but now I'm watching the most recent tapes to see what I can do with the story lines. I want to put some more storylines in, besides just Lita and Edge, and the Lita and Edge thing is getting really old… Yah know what I miss? I miss Lita being independent the Queen of Extreme." Kara explained to Trish who nodded in understanding. "I GOT IT!" Kara told Trish suddenly making her jump.

"Got what?" Trish asked confusedly. Kara reached down to the floor and took a small pink and red journal out of her purse along with a pen.

"A new Storyline… Well at least the pairing." Kara said with a sadistic grin.

"Who?!" Trish inquired dying to know.

"John and Stacy! So that will really force them into talking to each other." Kara told Trish who smiled at the idea.

"That sounds fantastic… Kara Cena you're brilliant!" Trish said to her friend.

"I know…. Now let's see, how about humm, okay well since John is feuding with Edge right now anyway, how about I have Lita and Edge break up, because humm… Oh, I know, because Lita cannot stand Edge's pig headed attitude, plus he keeps cheating on her, and bossing her around… So that would make Edge free, and they can have a backstage cameo of Edge trying to grope on Stace and John walks up and he and Edge start fighting backstage… After security breaks the brawl up then Vince could make a match for Edge vs. John, and the guest referee could be Stacy… and Lita could maybe jump into the match and cheat in John's favor. After John wins he and Stace could do some flirting in the ring, thus starting the new storyline and reintroducing Lita to her independence!" Kara blurted out to Trish.

"Damn girl you are good." Trish said shocked that Kara could come up with something so quickly. Kara began writing down her idea inserting cliff notes and the necessary attitudes for each character to have during their cameos and matches together.

"Humm, I want to put you in a new storyline too." Kara told Trish who smiled. Kara tapped the pen she was holding on her chin thinking heavily. "I wish Sam was a wrestler…." Kara murmured as Trish's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Trish asked shocked.

"Because then I could give her the worst storyline to be in ever known to man." Kara told Trish who chuckled.

"Yeah you could make her big Daddy V's valet." Trish told Kara breaking the pair out into a fit of giggles.

"Randy… I can get to Sam through Randy." Kara thought mischievously.

"I mean she already hates you, and I know you're dying to get to her… How about I put you and Randy in a little romantic storyline together?" Kara asked wanting to make sure Trish was okay with it first.

"Hey if it means getting back at that bitch Sam for everything she has done to me Stacy, and you go right a fucking head." Trish told Kara who nodded and began writing. "And it won't be so bad because Randy and I used to date…What a mistake that was. You do not see it now, but Randy was the biggest, smoothest, sexiest playboy a while ago. When we were together things were great, sometimes… but when I would come back from a match he would be surrounded by ring rats, and would be getting to know them a little too well if yah know what I mean? And he used to lie like a rug. He broke my heart, and i let him. One day i finally got the guts to leave him, and when I did it crushed me... On the brighter side of things, the best part of our relationship was the sex; he is literally a sex god! Wow… just thinking about those times are getting me…Anyway we are just friends now." Trish revealed coming back from her reverie..

"Ohhh, I see, so you won't feel to awkward that's good." Kara said with a smile.

An hour later Trish and Kara were still heavily engrossed in their conversation when Kara's phone began to ring.

"SHIT! I FORGOT TO CALL JOHN! And we've been out for like three hours." Kara told Trish who began to chuckle.

"Hello?" Kara asked sacredly.

"WHERE ARE YOU WHAT'S GOING ON?! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHO ARE YOU WITH?! WHERE IS TRISH?! ARE YOU HURT?!" John rambled on in his deep tone. Trish could here John's booming voice perfectly fine through the phone. Kara held the phone away from her ear as John continued to scream.

"I'm at the bookstore John, I'm sorry I was reading and talking and writing." Kara told John honestly.

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just worried… When are you coming back?" John apologized and asked Kara. Kara looked at the time it was 7:15 pm.

"10 o' clock?" Kara asked permission.

"8 o' clock." John told Kara.

"9 thirty?" Kara tested.

"8 o'clock." John ordered Kara.

"9'o' clock." Kara bargained.

"7 thirty if you ask me for any time after eight o'clock again!" John scolded Kara.

"Okay I'll be back at eight." Kara said rolling her eyes. "HOLD ON JOHN MATT'S ON THE PHONE!" Kara said and clicked over as Trish gave her thumbs up because Matt called.

"Hey sweetie." Kara said to Matt.

"Hello my Greek goddess… and what are you doing?" Matt questioned.

"Nothing just sitting in Barnes and Noble with Trish." Kara said with a smile.

"Stratus?" Matt inquired.

"Yeah" Kara confirmed.

"Where's John at?" Matt asked.

"At the hotel…." Kara told Matt hesitantly.

"Kara I told you! I don't want you without John out and about!" Matt scolded Kara.

"I'm grown Matt I'm tired of you and John babying me and sheltering me, I can't even breathe… I am your wife for Christ sake, not your child! I should be able to go out whenever I want, with whomever I wish, wherever I please, for as long as I desire." Kara told Matt putting her foot down as Trish whispered 'you go girl' as Kara high fived her.

"Whatever, I don't have to put up with this bullshit, fuck it and you can go fuck yourself." Matt told Kara harshly whose jaw dropped. Kara's eyes watered up and she closed her phone.

"Sweetie's what wrong?" Trish asked seeing Kara's eyes water up and become very glassy. Kara shook her head and began to put away her notebook and pen. Once again, Kara's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Why'd you hang up?… Baby why do you sound like that?" John asked taking in the tone of Kara's voice.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you later, I'm going to leave soon, bye John." Kara said and closed the phone.

"Honey what's going on?" Trish asked rubbing Kara's back as Kara put her face in her hands.

"Well you heard what I said to Matt right? About me being able to go out when I want and everything right?" Kara asked as Trish nodded and urged her to continue. "Well he said whatever and that he didn't have to put up with my bullshit… then he said fuck it and that I can go fuck myself….. Yeah me and him argue sometimes, but he never talks to me like that… He never curses at me, I mean yeah Matt has a dirty mouth when it comes to him and his brothers arguing or whatever but he never talks to me like that….." Kara said shaking her head as Trish wrapped her arm around her.

"Well he's being an asshole; to me it sounds like that was something a college frat boy would say… 'You can go fuck yourself durrrr'" Trish said making Kara giggle as she wiped the tears out of her own eyes.

"I just don't know what's up with him lately…. It's really starting to bother me." Kara told Trish in a worried tone.

"It'll be okay, everything will be just fine don't worry." Trish assured Kara as they walked out of the bookstore.

Kara got out of Trish's car and grabbed John's Boston Red Sox jacket also. After the girls walked into the elevator they waved at Lita, Kristal, Maria, and Melina who were sitting in the lobby drinking coffee. "Guess they're back from their photo shoot." Trish said as Kara nodded while the two girls got on the elevator.

"Well here's my floor Kara, I had a lot of fun today, and I'm sorry about you and Matt, if you need anything don't even hesitate to call me okay?" Trish said hugging Kara.

"I won't, and thanks Trish I really had fun too, you're a good friend." Kara said waving as the doors closed and Trish waved by and walked to her room. Kara began to cry again as she slowly and somberly made her way back to she and John's suite. As soon as Kara closed the door behind her after entering the room John rushed to her side.

"Angel face what happened are you okay?!" John asked worriedly, wiping the tears out of Kara's eyes. "What's going on? C'mon talk to me." John urged as he led Kara over to the sofa. Kara just covered her face with her hands and began to sob as John held her.

Kara's speech would have been inaudible to someone who did not know her as well as John. But John heard her loud and clear. "I got a call from...From Mmm Matt and he was mad that I wasn't with you and I …" Kara said in between sobs before she began to cry harder and stopped speaking.

"Shhh shhh don't cry Kara, it'll be okay I promise…I'll talk to him okay?" John said kissing Kara's head.

"Nooo….wait… that's not all…It gets worse." Kara explained between sobs. John stroked Kara's hair as he waited for her to continue. "I told him that I should be able to go where ever I want, with whomever I want, for however long I please…..And he told me he didn't have to put up with my shit anymore and he said fuck it and told me to go fuck myself……." Kara told John and began sobbing relentlessly. John's eyes widened. He could not believe what his brother had told Kara, yea he and his brother swore like sailors, but he could never see his brother saying something so awful to his own wife.

"Ohhh Kara I'm so sorry …..Shhh it'll be okay." John told his sister in law. He stood her up and walked her into the bedroom and sat her on her bed. He took her shoes and coat off. "I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate, and I want you to change into your PJ's Kay?" John spoke to Kara as though she was seven years old. Kara nodded and John left the room. John made her some hot chocolate and went back into the bedroom section of the suite. Kara was in bed leaning up against her headboard staring at the TV. John sat on the side of her bed and took off her glasses. "Here ya go sweet face." John said handing his distraught sister in law the mug of hot cocoa. Kara took the cup appreciatively. She and John watched TV until Kara finished drinking the hot chocolate. When she was done, John took the cup from her and stroked her hair. "Just go to sleep sweet face, and when you wake up everything will be okay." John told Kara and kissed her on her forehead.

"Promise?" Kara asked, knowing that John would fix everything; he never broke any of his promises to her.

"I promise angel face." John told her and turned off the light. He left the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Next chappie: What does John do when he gets a hold of Matt?... And did someone say Girlfight?


	10. Second thoughts

_**A/N:**__ Wow, I think that this is the quickest update on a story that I've ever done! And it's all because of the lovely reviews and story alert/fav adds! Like I said, THOSE ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING!!! I just want to give a big shout out to everyone who reviewed: __**Recco101**__**SunnyLee**__**xXMckenzieXx**__**Sweet-Kisses-07**__and__**giftiebee**__ I really appreciate it guys, I really do! Please review again and you will get another speedy update! I also would like for all of you to read the story "A Chance Encounter" by __**Sunny Lee**__… The story is outstanding, amazing, and just f'n awesome. Also, I'm sure you guys probably already do, but if not, you all should check out "My mistake" and a "Well kept secret" by __**Sweet-kisses-07**__, her stories kick ass; yeah just some simple suggestions. Okay, this chapter may seem boring, until the end that is… So enough talking, more reading… as always READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!)_

* * *

John walked into the living room of the hotel suite, grabbed his cell phone, walked outside onto the private balcony and closed the sliding door behind him. He immediately dialed his brother Matt.

"Hello." Matt answered his phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" John shouted into the phone.

Matt knew what his brother was referring to. "I didn't mean to say that to her I was just stressed out from work and I uhh—" John cut off Matt's babbling.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU'RE STRESSED OUT ABOUT ANYTHING! DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON KARA!" John screamed angrily.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? SHE WON'T LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE. SHE JUST DOES WHAT SHE WANTS!" Matt pointed out.

"Are you the one on the road with her?" John asked Matt.

"No but." Matt began but was cut off.

"Then leave what Kara does up to me, She's a smart girl, and I'm very responsible, she's your wife for Christ sakes, and you tell her to go fuck herself? What the hell are you thinking? Kara loves you, and now she is in bed crying her eyes out because 'you were too stressed out from work' to treat her right! When you do shit like this, it makes me wonder if you even deserve Kara…. The next time you say something like that to her again, I am going to beat the hell out of you… You're such a fucking dick….Now Kara will probably wake up in about three hours and when she does I'm going to text you and you call her and apologize got it?" John ordered his brother.

"Yeah I got it, but I think it's amazing that you know my wife better than I fucking do." Matt exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Asshole" John grumbled to himself and walked back into the hotel room. He walked over to the sofa, threw his phone on the floor and plopped onto the sofa, but not before grabbing the remote. After only a few moments, John began to doze off.

_(Two hours and forty-five minutes later)_

John felt the sofa cushions shift. He opened his eyes slightly and yawned. His vision focused and he looked at Kara curled up in a blanket on the other end of the sofa staring at him.

"Hi" Kara greeted her eyes still red and puffy and her voice raspy.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" John asked as he reached for his cell phone on the floor.

"Like garbage, I miss Matt." Kara told John.

"Well I'm sure everything is going to be okay…I mean you know how Matt is sometimes." John reasoned with Kara while he sent a text message to Matt saying she's awake.

"I know, but that really hurt John, Matt's never acted like this before…Do you think I've made a mistake? I mean coming on the road?" Kara questioned as John sighed.

_RING RING _

Kara got off the sofa and walked into the bedroom to answer her ringing phone. Kara looked at the caller id on the front screen of her phone; she then eagerly flipped her phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey my Greek goddess." Matt greeted wearily. Kara remained silent, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry…I really am Kara, I was being unfair and I was out of line for speaking to you like that, and I apologize…I'll never let my anger get the best of me like that again." Matt swore to his wife.

"It's okay; I'll start listening to you and John more." Kara complied with her husband's unspoken request.

"Thanks, well I'm going to go get some dinner, and I'll call you before I go to bed. I love you buh bye" Matt said in a rushed tone.

"I love you too buh bye—", Before Kara could even finish her sentence Matt was off the phone. She sighed and shook her head. After changing into one of Matt's t-shirts and gym shorts, she moped back into the living room and climbed onto the sofa and lay on top of John as though he were part of the sofa.

"So how'd it go? Are you two okay again?" John asked Kara as he channel surfed.

"Not even close… He apologized and it really sounded sincere until he rushed off the phone to "Get dinner"… John do you think Matt is cheating on me? Or do you think he is still and just upset about me leaving?" Kara asked and rolled over so she was looking John in the face.

John sighed; he prayed that his brother would not be idiotic enough to cheat on his wife. He brushed the stray hairs that framed Kara's face away. "Matt would never cheat on you a day in his life." John told his sister in law exactly what she wanted to hear, when you love someone you tell them what they want to hear right?

Kara smiled John grabbed her cheeks and kissed them followed by a kiss on her forehead. Kara turned back over and watched TV with John until they both fell back to sleep, once again skipping dinner.

_(2:30 am) _

John yawned waking up. He looked at his watch and sighed. He felt Kara's weight on him and frowned. He skipped dinner again; Matt was going to kill him, when Kara goes to see him there won't be anything left of her because they keep skipping meals. He got up as gently as possible and scooped Kara up in his arms and brought her into the bedroom and put her in her own bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Kara" John whispered and kissed her forehead. John then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his own bed falling asleep soon after.

_(Meanwhile) _

Randy sat outside on the balcony of the hotel suite starring up at the sky. Over the past few days, he had been embarrassed, humiliated, screamed at, threatened, flooded with guilt, and just plain old feeling like shit. And it was all because of Sam. Yes they fought a lot but lately they fought far more than usual…'When did all of this craziness start?' Randy thought to himself… 'Kara… only moments before I meant her I was thinking of marrying Sam… So meeting Kara made me fall out of love with Sam? Wait fall out of love with Sam? I guess I have, wait was I truly in love with Sam in the first place? But does that mean I have fallen in love with Kara? No…Hell no, I barely even know her…All it means is that if meeting another girl makes me fall out of love with Sam no not fall out of love, because I wasn't in love, if meeting another girl makes me doubt my feelings for Sam then it means I'm not ready to get married, actually it means I'm not even ready to be in a committed relationship… So how can I get her to go home?' Randy pondered to himself. Randy took his I pod off the bench next to him and put the headphones in his ear. He scrolled through his song list until he came to "Stupid girl" By cold. Turning the volume up to max Randy lay back on the bench and reflected on the past few days of his life. Sam woke up when she didn't feel Randy in the bed beside her. She got up and walked outside to the balcony and went to wrap her arms around him; that is until she heard the song playing and Randy singing to it with so much emotion that she felt he was speaking to her directly. Sam scowled and shook her head and scurried back into the hotel and climbed into bed pretending she had never gotten up. Randy took off one headphone and looked behind him, not seeing anything he shrugged it off and continued listening to his ipod.

_(The Next day)_

Kara climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her just in enough time to hear room service knock on the door with the breakfast for her and John. "Just a minute!" Kara yelled, after searching for her robe and not being able to find it Kara just shrugged and rushed over to the door and flung it open. The young bellhop looked astounded…

"Uh uh ohm umm ohm, here's your breakfast, and um these are for you..." The boy half stammered half murmured, Kara smiled and took the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks." Kara walked back into the room and let the bellhop roll the cart in behind her. Kara went over to the coffee table and took John's wallet. She handed the bell boy twenty dollars which caused his eyes to widen even further because not only was John Cena laying on a sofa sleeping right in front of him, along with the fact that there was an incredibly hot girl dripping wet in a towel in front of him, but he had just gotten a twenty dollar tip!

"Have a nice day" The bellhop squeaked and briskly walked out of the room.

John opened one eye "Kara I told you not to answer the door without clothes on, as a matter of fact I told you not to walk around without clothes on" John told Kara in a gruff voice because he was still half asleep. He had ordered room service earlier and fell back asleep on the sofa.

"I do have on clothes, I have on a towel!" Kara argued.

"A towel is not clothes; it's practically the equivalent to saran wrap! That boy was way past puberty… there was only one reason he'd be squeaking like that…Now go put clothes on." John told Kara and sat up and stretched. He rose and walked over to the food on the cart and took a plate over to the table and began eating it. When Kara walked into the bedroom with the flowers, she opened up the card.

'Even across the country, I can still make you smile…Love Matt' Kara beamed and ran out of the room.

"John look!" Kara told him and he read the card and smiled.

"See, I told you, everything is fine!" John said as Kara kissed him on the cheek and ran back into the room.

_(Elsewhere)_

Trish woke up to an incessant knocking, no banging on her hotel room door. "What do you want?" Trish said snippily with her eyes half closed and her hair up in a messy bun. Randy chuckled at Trish's appearance, she was wearing pink and white hello kitty slippers with a pink tank top and pink ass shorts. Trish's eyes opened fully when she heard the arrogant chuckle. She yelped embarrassed at Randy seeing her appearance and she tried to close the door.

"Too late kitten." Randy said cockily and forced the door open easily because he was so much stronger than Trish.

"Ohhh Noooo" Trish whined now closing the door behind Randy who was already in the hotel room.

"Ohhh but yes." Randy said in a menacing voice. Yes this was the real Randy, cocky, mean, rude, arrogant, Mr. Asshole, but still lovable all the same. Where as when he was around Sam he was quiet, polite, and tense.

"What do you want... at…SIX IN THE MORNING?!" Trish asked dragging her smaller suitcase into the bathroom, and screamed once she looked at the decorative Roman numeral clock on the linen white wall.

"I want you." Randy exclaimed.

"Shut up, what do you really want?" Trish asked in a muffled voice as she closed the door to the bathroom and got into the shower.

"Oh never mind, I'm leaving." Randy said with a smirk and opened the hotel door and closed it. He then went into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, when he and Trish used to date he remembered that every morning when he would wake up she would have a 'homemade' breakfast. He found a loaf of bread and began to make himself toast with the toaster. By the time Randy had fixed his toast, buttered it, and ate it, Trish had come out of the bathroom in a towel.

'AHHH!!!" She screamed clutching the towel closer. "I thought you left, you fucking ass" Trish grumbled and walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What do you really want Orton?" Trish asked annoyed. She came out of the bedroom wearing low-rise slightly flared jeans a blue tank top with all white puma tennis sneakers.

Randy whistled and winked. "I told you I want you…" Randy continued to joke.

"Okay, so since you're not going to tell me what you really want then you can get the fuck out." Trish said walking over to the door and opening it and gesturing for Randy to leave.

"Okay, I'll be serious now Trish I promise just close the door so we can talk about this okay?" Randy pleaded. Trish rolled her eyes before scowling, shutting the door, walking back into the living room and sitting down on a small but comfortable love seat across the room from Randy.

"What is it?" Trish asked him.

"I want to find a way to make Sam go home…" Randy blurted out. Trish smiled devilishly.

"So you finally got some sense knocked into you? Where did this change come from?" Trish asked Randy.

"Last night I couldn't sleep and I just stayed up thinking about how much shit has happened ever since Kara came and it made me sit back and take a good honest look at Sam, and I don't like what I see, she's changed, I don't know nor do I care if it's because she's on the road, or because she's insecure or what but I just don't want to be with her anymore. But I don't want to kick her out and say, "bitch go home." I want her to go home on her own…" Randy told Trish.

"Ohhh, so what did you have in mind?" Trish asked Randy liking what he was saying more and more.

"Well I don't really know what to do about all of this, which is why I came to you…" Randy explained to Trish.

"Okay, well how about..."

_(Five hours later)_

Kara had finished eating breakfast a while ago. She had also watched some of the old Raw tapes with John. Now she was doing her hair. "John…" Kara shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah" John answered

"Should I get a haircut?" Kara asked looking at her mid back length hair.

"No" John answered.

"Why not?" Kara questioned.

"I think it looks better long, but if you cut it, get it done when we are back in Mass…because Matt will feel like he missed out on a lot if you come back with short hair…" John shouted back to her.

"Ohh okay." Kara said. John picked up his ringing phone as he watched the television.

"Yo" He answered

"Hi John… It's Stacy….Is Kara there?" Stacy asked.

"Uhh uhh ahh ho hol hooolld on." John stammered. John sat the phone down and walked over to Kara who had just finished her hair in the bathroom.

"Uhh Kara, Stacy just called me she wants to talk to you." John said looking more and more confused by the minute. Kara nodded and walked back into the living room and picked up John's phone.

"Hey Stace" Kara said in a chipper tone.

"Hey… Did you want to hang out today? I was going to a spa and I wanted you to come along because we haven't really gotten to know each other that well yet." Stacy asked kindly.

"Oh my gosh that sounds fantastic, I mean I've never been to a spa before, I mean, I get my nails done, my hair done, I get pedicures, massages, facials but never at the same time…Yeah I'll go no problem what time did you want to go?" Kara asked Stacy.

"Well I was thinking maybe in like a half hour, unless we can leave sooner?" Stacy asked Kara.

"Well I'm ready to go out now; you want to meet in the lobby? Or we could meet at your room or mine, my room number is 354" Kara asked then suggested.

"Yeah we can just meet in the lobby… see you in front of the elevators in five." Stacy told Kara.

"Okay, buh bye" Kara answered

"See you soon buh byez" Stacy replied and hung up the phone.

"Bye John!" Kara shouted and began walking to the door with her purse and cell phone.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH!" John shouted. "Where are you going, with who? And for how long?" John demanded.

"Stacy invited me to go to the spa with her." Kara stated firmly.

"No!... your not going to some weird spa place where some huge muscle dude named Enrique gets to feel you up! And I'm not having that." John objected sternly.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, it's the daytime, nothing bad happens in the daytime…" Kara reasoned.

"Okay, well here's my credit card, wait you still have my other card don't you? Oh well just in case here is my other one…Now call me when you get to the place, tell me how long you are going to be there. and it's just you and Stace right?" John questioned while handing Kara his credit card.

"Yeah just me and Stace, we'll be there for like three hours. Thanks John love you bye!" Kara said while she opened the front door to the hotel room when suddenly she felt herself being slammed against the wall her head bouncing off roughly.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RANDY!" Sam bellowed charging into the room.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

_Next chapter: Girlfight!_


	11. Girlfight

_(A/N: Okay everyone, I updated speedily… Again! And it is all thanks to the glorious fav and alert adds! And most importantly to my lovely reviewers!:__**giftiebee, **__**Recco101, **__**xXMckenzieXx, **__**Sweet-Kisses-07, **__**ryliegirl**__**, and **__**SunnyLee**__. I keep telling you guys, these reviews are what make me pop out new chappie's so quickly!!!! Okay so this chapter is very interesting, it has what you have all been waiting for (And me as well) For Sam to get the hell beaten out of her… Now if only that could happen in real life… But author's notes are only made for important rants… So here is an important rant: JERICHO IS BACK BITCHES! I broke that code like forever ago! And some of you suckers out there an't believe me (Sticks out tongue obnoxiously) Okay, I am so happy he came back, but I must say, WTF was he wearing? That glittery vest made him look like he went into a 70's time machine and got stuck there (That is most likely where he was for the two years he was gone!) He looked like a fuckin disco ball! I know metallic colors are back this fall/winter BUT NOT LIKE THAT! Whoever did his wardrobe should die! DIE DAMMIT DIE! And just because they dressed him in such a god awful out fit, I'm highly considering writing a one shot about whomever the wardrobe stylist is and how Vince Fires them. "YOUUURRR FIREEEEDDDD!" Okay now on with the story… Read Review, and as always enjoy!) _

* * *

John's eyes widened when he saw Sam charge further into the suite and Kara holding the back of her head; Sam had knocked Kara into the wall very roughly. Sam was looking around the room as though Randy was there. Before John could do anything, he saw Kara force herself away from the wall that she had been pushed into. Her speed in the short distance was quick and Kara took Sam down from behind spearing her to the tile floor. Before Sam could even get up, Kara grabbed Sam by the back of her hair and slammed her face into the tile floor by the door. John went over to stop it, but Sam was getting everything she deserved, besides she had started it, and John knew Kara needed to let her aggression out somewhere. Kara turned her over and punched Sam in the nose. John winced after hearing the crunching sound.

"Ahhh…Get the fuck off me!" Sam yelled kneeing Kara off her and then jumping on top of Kara. John watched the fight rooting Kara on all the while. Sam punched Kara in her left eye. Kara's adrenaline was pumping to much for her to feel the pain from Sam's strike. Kara spit in Sam's face and punched her in her jaw knocking her off. Sam grabbed her mouth. Kara stood up and stomped on Sam in her stomach.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again! I'M FROM QUEENS BITCH!" Kara yelled as she continued to stomp on Sam. Sam grabbed Kara's leg and tried to pull it out from under her. Before she could, Kara dropped her knee on top of Sam's wrist pinning it down to the ground. Sam tried pulling her arm out with her other when Kara backhanded her across the face. Sam yelped and took her leg and kicked Kara from over her. The two angry girls continued to fight and roll on the floor. After Sam finally got Kara off her, she rolled away. Both girls were now standing and Sam went to punch Kara, but Kara moved and hit her directly under her chin with an uppercut. Sam stumbled back holding her chin in pain. Sam charged at Kara who easily dodged her. Unfortunately, Stacy Keibler walked through the already open door of the hotel room suite and was tackled. John's eyes widened as he grabbed Sam under her arms and pulled her up to restrain her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I FILE ASSAULT CHARGES YOU BIG DUMB APE!" Sam cried out kicking. Stacy got up from the floor pissed, she rushed over to Sam and literally ripped her body away from John's grasp and punched her in her face knocking her to the floor, once on the floor Stacy got on top of Sam and punched her in the face. Sam kicked Stacy off her and both women stood up, but before Sam could swing back both Randy and Trish Stratus walked in. Trish didn't need another second she charged at Sam taking away Sam's opportunity to get back at Stacy. Trish took Sam's head and slammed it on the coffee table twice.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Trish shouted before pulling her by her hair into the bathroom. Trish was in the midst of putting Sam's head down the toilet before Randy finally got over his initial shock and pulled Trish away. Trish was kicking and screaming. "NO SHE NEEDS TO BE FLUSHED DOWN THE FUCKING TOILET LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT SHE IS!" Trish said as Sam grabbed her bleeding temple and started to cry. Randy passed a feisty Trish off to John and went over to Sam to help her up. Sam swatted at Randy as drops of the toilet water on her face and hair flew everywhere. Sam stood up and almost fell back down but her pride would not allow her to show her broken state to the other girls, so the defeated Sam stormed out of the room and to the elevator with a panicking Randy running after her.

"Sam baby what happened?" Randy asked catching up with her.

"Just remember something Randy… Nothing is worse than a woman's scorn." Sam told him and stepped on the elevator as Randy watched the doors close right in front of him. Randy shuttered at the thought of Sam on a revenge streak. After jogging back to John and Kara's hotel room, he went inside the still wide open door and closed it behind him.

"Next time Randy, keep your little bitch on a fucking leash!" John shouted as he put an ice pack on Kara's eye.

"I'm sorry man, Sam is out of control." Randy apologized sincerely.

"No! She fucking came here looking for your ass! Where were you?" John asked angrily.

"Me and Trish went to breakfast." Randy told the truth. Kara smiled at the thought of Randy dating someone else rather than Sam.

"And I had called Kara's phone to see if she wanted to hang out today and she wasn't picking up, so I called Stace and she wasn't picking up either so I came over here to see Kara." Trish explained with a flushed face.

"And I was waiting downstairs for Kara for like fifteen minutes, so I just figured I'd come by." Stacy said with a shrug as she unwrinkled her clothes.

"Who started the fight? And John why didn't you stop it?" Trish asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Sam barged in and shoved Kara up against a wall and Kara hit her head, and Kara jumped on Sam and I figured I'd just let them fight it out, because I knew Kara would beat Sam's ass, and she did." John told them honestly. "Sam had it coming, after the way she's been treating Kara, I'm just sorry that Stace got tackled." John said apologetically.

"That just proves the phrase, wrong place wrong time." Stace said with a forced chuckle. "But I'm so freakin' happy, I finally got to punch that bitch right in her dumb face." Stacy said not caring that Randy was standing there.

"Sorry for fighting with your girlfriend Randy." Kara said feeling guilty.

"You guys fighting isn't what I'm pissed about because Sam started the fight, I'm pissed because Trish literally attacked her. YOU TRIED TO BURY HER IN A TOILET1" Randy said glaring at Trish.

"Hey all I know is I came in and saw Kara looking like she had been in a fight and Sam and Stacy fighting so that's all I needed." Trish said proudly, not feeling sorry one bit.

"Gee thanks… Well I have to go and try to fix things with Sam." Randy exclaimed with a heavy sigh and turned to leave. At that moment Kara got angry, not at Randy but at the fact that he wanted to fix things with Sam. Kara felt like Randy deserved someone better than Sam. Her intentions were to help Randy get away from her. Whenever Sam was not around, Randy seemed different; he seemed less stressed, and a lot happier. He seemed like a great guy, a great guy that she liked.

Kara reached out and took Randy's hand. "Randy wait-"Everyone in the room stared at the exchange; John scowled. "I know it's not my place but… But why do you have to fix things with her? She is not as great of a person as you want her to be, and you know that… Is it that hard for you to be on your own, when you would be happier? Rather than not being alone and be miserable?" Kara asked Randy who just stared at the floor silently. Kara realized she was still holding Randy's hand and let it go. Randy looked Kara in the eyes for one last moment that in both of their minds seemed to stretch on forever. Kara broke away from the staring contest between she and Randy; not a second after she looked away and Randy left the room. Nobody in the hotel room spoke, silence overcame the group.

"SOOOoooooo how bout them Red sox?" Stacy said trying to lighten the mood.

"They suck…. Let's go." Kara said upset and a true Yankees fan, while she picked up her bag and held the ice pack to her eye.

"Uh uh… You can't possibly want to go out after what just happened." John stated sternly.

"Don't fucking start now John." Kara spat and walked out.

"Stace… I'm not even going to try to calm her down; she's beyond consolation, so just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." John told Stacy.

"Kay… Trish you comin'?" Stace asked.

"No, after all of that exertion, I want a nap." Trish said and lay on the sofa.

"Alright… And John no problem she's in good hands." Stacy said. "Bye Trish." Stacy said and left the room to catch up with Kara.

"Trish?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Trish asked as she stretched herself out, she now felt like taking a nap.

"You've always been 100 honest with me, but right now I need you to be 110 honest with me." John told her.

"Okay." Trish said and closed her eyes dozing off.

"Do you think Randy likes Kara?" John asked nervously.

"Yes" Trish told John now half asleep.

"Do you think Kara has feelings for Randy…? That she doesn't know about?" John questioned and inhaled sharply.

"There's a big possibility" Trish said almost completely asleep. John grabbed his short hair and pulled on it stressfully. He shook his head in frustration; he walked into the bedroom and pulled the comforter off his bed and went back to Trish who was on the sofa and covered her up. He picked up his cell phone, and walked out onto the balcony and shut the door. He dialed Matt's number; the phone rang until the voicemail picked up. An aggravated John hung up the phone.

'What Trish said isn't right…It can't be! Kara cannot have feelings for Randy. But if she does, then the only reason it could be is that Matt has been slacking off in he and Kara's relationship lately... So he has to clean up his act, and I'm going to have to make him do it, I just can't let him ruin his marriage' John's train of thought was broken by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller id which read "MATT"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" John asked heatedly.

"I was vacuuming the apartment, and I didn't hear the phone." Matt said hesitantly. "Matt get off the phone!"

John heard a females' giggling voice in the background and his eyes widened. "Who the fuck is that?!" John screamed.

John heard the rustling of Matt's hand covering the phone. 'Will you shut the fuck up?!' Matt whispered heatedly to the voice.

This angered John even more. "IF YOU'RE CHEATING ON KARA I'M GUNNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!" John screamed outraged.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	12. Deriving a conclusion

_(A/N: I've updated once again (Takes a bow) This chapter isn't too short, but it is leaving things wide open for the shit that is about to hit the fan very, very soon. I'd like to thank everyone who added my story to their favs, and alerts and of course the reviewers: __**gurl42069, **__**ryliegirl, **__**SunnyLee, **__**giftiebee, **__**Recco101, **__**CanadianKaos, **__**dj-ssdd**__**, and **__**xXMckenzieXx**__. I just want to say that tonight's Raw was disappointing, it utterly sucked. The recommended reading for this update is "__**Can't Fight the Moonlight**__" By __**giftiebee**__. I love that story it's fan-freakin-tabulous. I want to give a shout out to __**xXMckenzieXx**__, I love talking to her and bouncing ideas off of her! (Your great kenzie!) And this chappie is dedicated to none other than __**ryliegirl**__, she told me she needed an update and I felt bad that I haven't updated in a few days so, it's 2:54 am and I couldn't sleep so I said what the hell, might as well get it done. SO read review and as always ENJOY!)_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOBODY EXCEPT KARA! _**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? Rosie is here… the cleaning lady Kara hired before she left, so I wouldn't have to clean up." Matt answered quickly.

"Are you mildly retarded or just an asshole? You just said that _you_ _yourself_ were cleaning!" John said now furious with his brother's obvious lies.

"Well Rosie needed help moving the furniture to vacuum, and it was too heavy, so uhh I did it for her." Matt replied.

"If I find anything strange out, I'm going to fuck your ass up." John warned.

"What ever man." Matt shrugged John's warning off.

"You need to start treating Kara a little bit more nicely." John tried to explain to his brother.

"Why?... I just sent her flowers…I think I'm dealing with my wife just fine." Matt said angry that John was telling him how to treat Kara once again.

"That's exactly the problem Matt; you don't "_deal_" with your wife. Kara cannot simply be "_dealt_" with. She's not a child Matt, she's your wife!" John said truthfully.

"I didn't mean _deal _with her I mean, work through our problems. I'll just send her some more flowers or something." Matt said carelessly.

"No Matt! No more bullshit with the fucking flowers… No more… Now will you treat Kara like she is your wife? And not just some chick you gave a ring to?" John shouted.

"Whatever, I gotta go…. Bye bro." Matt said and hung up on John.

John sighed in anger and kicked the lounge chair across from him in its leg which snapped. John then re-opened his phone and called his mother.

"_Hey ma…" John answered once his mother picked up._

"_Hey sweetie... How are you? Where's my little angel?" John's mom questioned and inquired about Kara._

"_I'm good, she's fine… Can you do me a favor?" John asked hesitantly._

"_Of course." John's mother answered._

"_Could you go over to Kara and Matt's house…? Kara wants you to check on Matt, but she doesn't want him to know that she is checking up on him, so just kind of stop in." John told_

_His mother._

"_Okay sweetie that's fine, I was about to go make groceries, so now is perfect timing. I'll stop at the apartment before I go to the supermarket" John's mom answered._

"_Okay thanks mom I love you." John told his mother._

"_Love you too, bye sweetie." John's mother said and hung up._

_(Eight and a half hours later)_

John had fallen asleep on the balcony, sitting in the chair that he did not break. The sun was just setting. John woke up to someone kissing his face and blowing in his ears.

John twisted slightly before sitting up, he noticed it was Trish who had been giving him kissing on his cheeks and blowing in his ears. If Trish was anything, it was a flirt.

"Hahahaha!" Trish laughed. "I was just saying thank you for covering me up!" Trish said chuckling. "I can't believe we slept that long." Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah tell me about it… Where's Kara?" John asked Trish. Trish shrugged aloofly. "So did you mean what you said earlier? About Kara and Randy?" John asked wondering if it was just Trish talking in her sleep and not the truth.

"Yeah I meant it." Trish said feeling bad for John; she knew what problems could arise between him and his brother.

"Hang on." John said and took out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Hey mom… Did you stop by Matt's yet?" John questioned.

"Yeah sweetie and the place was a wreck, I cleaned it up myself, Kara's clothes were everywhere, and her underwear were on the floor in the bedroom, and there was two plates of Chinese left on the coffee table, the carpet had popcorn everywhere, and it looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in a while. I guess Matt had one of his poker nights. But Kara is usually a lot neater than to leave her undergarments around, the place was horrid." John's mother explained.

"Was Matt there?" John questioned.

"Yeah but he was in the bathroom with the door closed and locked he said he was trying to get dressed for work the entire time I was there cleaning he stayed in the bathroom. He told me that I should just go because he would be awhile. I asked him if he was okay he said he was fine just really busy." His mother told him.

"Oh well thanks mom—"

"Sweetie, did you know that Kara smoked cigarettes?" Carol Cena questioned her son.

"What makes you say that?" John asked his mother curiously.

"Well there was an ash tray near the food with lip gloss on the top of the few cigarettes that were in there." Carol was a very watchful woman, she wasn't stupid, but what mother would want to derive a conclusion when it would indicate that she had failed as a mother because her son was committing adultery? Carol gave her son the benefit of the doubt, so she did not address the issue, those WERE Kara's cigarettes, those WERE her underwear and Matt WAS getting ready for work.

"Oh, no I didn't know that she smoked. I will talk to her about it, and I will talk to you later. I love you. Buh bye." John said and hung up the phone.

"I think Matt is cheating on Kara." John admitted to Trish.

"WHAT?! WHY AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Trish questioned speedily.

"Well I was speaking to Matt earlier, and there was a girl in the background talking to him and giggling telling him to hang up the phone. When I asked him who it was, he said it was the housekeeper Kara hired before she left. But it didn't add up because when he returned the missed phone call he got from me he said that the reason he didn't pick up before when I first called him was because he was cleaning… But why would he be cleaning with the housekeeper there that is her job right? So I called my mom a while ago and asked her to just stop by and check on him. So just now, when I spoke to her, she said the place was a mess, it was dirty and that there were two plates of Chinese food left half eaten on the coffee table. And matt was locked in the bathroom and refused to come out." John told Trish.

"So what, he and his friends could eat Chinese food." Trish reasoned giving John's brother the benefit of the doubt.

"No not Matt…. The only time I have ever seen Matt eat Chinese is when he is trying to get into a girl's pants… This is sad like really pathetic, but he thinks Chinese food, the soy sauce, duck sauce, are aphrodisiacs… Although they are not, Matt thinks so…. And plus my mom said that Kara's panties were on the floor, and all of her clothes. And that doesn't add up either, because Kara is definitely too clean to leave panties on the floor she is a neat freak, and she wouldn't actually leave with the apartment dirty… and Matt has no reason to touch her clothes." John explained to Trish.

"Well maybe he sniffs them or something." Trish said chuckling.

"No I don't think so… And I don't think those were Kara's panties. And my mom said that she saw cigarettes in an ash try with lip gloss on them, and that she didn't know that Kara smoked" John told Trish.

"That's strange, I've been with Kara for hours at a time, and I've yet to see her pull out a cigarette. Not even once." Trish observed her memory.

"That's because Kara doesn't smoke! Those were not Kara's cigarettes, those were not her clothes, and that was not the housekeeper, and he was not getting ready for work! That son of a bitch is cheating on Kara!" John fumed standing up and pacing the balcony.

"John sit down! So what if he is cheating on Kara? What are you going to do? Go beat him up? And make him stop? That is not going to fix their marriage. People cheat because they are unhappy with the person that they are with, they do not cheat because they want someone else, because you cannot want someone else unless you are unhappy with the person you are with. You cannot scare your brother with fear to force him to be faithful. It does not work like that; and you cannot tell Kara because it is going to tear her apart. Either three things will happen, either Kara will find out, Matt will tell her, or she will not find out and he will stop cheating and they will live happily ever after. And none of those things involve you. Their marriage license does not say Kara, Matt, and John. You are not their priest; you are not their therapist, or their marriage counselor, so stay out of it. Whatever Matt is doing is going to blow up in his face, and the farther away you are from the situation the easier it will be for you to console Kara if and when she finds out. So stay out of it John, I mean it! The only thing that you meddling in their marriage will do is make things worse." Trish wisely advised the WWE champion who nodded. "Sweetie I know that all you want to do is help, but the only way you can help is to stay out of it." Trish told the WWE champion.

"Alright, let's talking about something else before I get a plane home right now." John suggested to Trish.

"Like?" The women's champion asked with a smirk.

"You went to breakfast with Randy?" John asked Trish bringing forth a new topic.

"Yeah… he came over at six this morning and told me he wants to find a way to make Sam leave him, on her own...He's tired of her… So he wanted my help…. So he and I have devised a plan." Trish said devilishly.

"Oh god you're just like Kara, with your little plans." John said rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Well…the plan is"

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy and Kara were making their way towards the hotel room. "So now you know what you have to do for the plan to work right?" Kara asked a nervous Stacy.

"Yeah, we went over it fifty times in the spa… I counted… Gosh if you went over it with me for this long, I wonder how long you and Trish took to devise this thing." Stacy said through a tired yawn.

_(Back at the hotel room)_

Trish was telling John the plan she and Randy had. John was happy because of the fact that Randy and Trish used to date, and if they started, again she could pull Randy away from Kara. "Oh wait shh shh their coming in!" Trish whispered as they came through the front door and out onto the balcony.

"Hey guys" Stacy said, noting that Trish was still at John's hotel room, which caused her to frown inside her head. Trish was always more flirty with guys than she was, which got her much farther in the relationships department.

"Hey Stace… Kara how are you feeling?" John asked.

"I feel much more energized… I got a really nice massage…" Kara told John who scowled.

"By who" John inquired.

"This really huge guy named Enrique." Kara teased.

"Kara" John said in a stern tone.

"I'm just joking it was this really old lady. Her hands were all wrinkly, it tickled." Kara joked.

"Stace… was it really an old lady?" John asked honestly.

"Yep, her name was Martha." Stacy explained.

"I gotta get you some more ice Kara" John said noticing her eye was black and blue underneath.

"Oh Kara I needed to talk to you." Trish said standing up and holding up the cover, she was wrapped in. Trish took Kara's hand and led her into the hotel room suite, and closed the balcony door behind them.

"I thought that this was the perfect moment for the whole Stace and John plan to happen." Trish told Kara truthfully.

_(Meanwhile)_

"So what's up John?" Stace asked.

"Nothing you? Did you have fun?" John asked Stace happy that she had not left and that she stayed to converse with him. The pair went into the hotel room suite to hear giggling voices in the bedroom. John went into the kitchen with Stacy behind him. He waited for her response as he took the bucket of ice and a zip lock bag and made another ice pack for Kara.

"Yeah I had fun… Listen I have to talk to you." Stacy told John. Stacy sat down on the couch, and John sat down beside her nervously.

"Sure what's wrong? What's it about." John asked Stacy eagerly.

"Well…. Trish told me that Kara is doing a storyline… With me and you…. And I asked Kara about it and she told me how it was going to go… And I couldn't help but be nervous." Stacy told John.

"Really why?" John asked now nervous himself.

"Well because in the storyline we have to kiss and it's just nerve wrecking." Stacy explained with a shrug.

"How is it nerve wrecking Stace, you been in storylines like that before. I mean if it bothers you than just tell Kara you don't want to do it… I mean that's the good thing about Kara doing storylines from now on, she can change things if you ask her to." John explained.

"Yeah I know Kara is great! But it's different now I mean I want to do the storyline…And yes I've been in storylines like this before but it's just different this time." Stacy told John.

"What makes you say that?" John asked as his whole body clenched up tightly in nervousness. The heat from his hand began melting the ice.

"Because I didn't really want or like any of the guys that I've done storylines like this with before." Stacy said nervously.

Silence filled the conversation until John's laughter broke the quiet. "Trish and Kara put you up to this didn't they?" John asked as Stacy's face contorted into a frown. Yes, Trish and Kara put Stacy up to it, but the odd part was that what she was saying was actually 100 true.

"No they really didn't… But I've got to go." Stacy said and stood up, briskly walked over to the door, opened it and rushed out of the hotel room.

John grabbed his forehead in shock and aggravation. "You dumbass! What the fuck did you do to her?" Trish asked coming out of the room along with Kara. Kara smacked John in the back of his head.

"I didn't do anything, really I didn't… I just asked her if you two had put her up to talking to me about the possible storyline that you are putting us into." John said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You probably made her feel stupid… She likes you, yah know... She said she likes you. You made her doubt herself you ass." Trish told John.

"Well how'd yah expect me to know?" John asked.

"Oh never mind, just forget it." Kara said with a sigh.

"Your hopeless Cena, yah really are." Trish exclaimed. "Well, I've had a nap, and now I'm hungry, I think that I want to get something to eat." Trish exclaimed.

"I'm full, I ate out with Stace." Kara exclaimed and sat down on the sofa.

"Well I'm starving, Trish let's go find food." John told Trish.

"Yeah." Trish said. "Bye sweetie, call me tonight." Trish said giving her friend a quick hug.

"I will, have fun" Kara replied watching them leave.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy had been waiting for Sam to come back from wherever she had gone off too. Part of him was worried about her, and the other wished that she would stay wherever she had went off to and never come back. Randy grabbed his ipod and turned it on. He scrolled through it until he reached Maroon 5. He clicked on "Makes me Wonder" and put his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He had no obligations to stay with Sam; he had nothing holding him back from being on his own. Like Kara said, he could be happy and alone rather than with Sam and miserable. He wanted nothing more than to get away from her; Randy had lost friends because of Sam. Not to mention if he stayed with her any longer he might become not wealthy anymore. What scared Randy was the sight of Sam's face when either one of two things happens; he tells her he is not happy, or she catches him 'cheating' on her. The next song that began to play on Randy's ipod was Linkin Park "Faint". Sometimes Randy felt like he was going to explode. No matter what he did, it was still never good enough for Sam. A part of him loved her so much, but that part had dissipated greatly. All Randy felt now was resentment and malice. Sam truly made him miserable. He always tried to get her to see things his way, but that never happened. She was stuck in her beliefs about wrestling. Her hurtful words always reiterated in his head, never giving him a chance to speak. Sam constantly told him that she would not marry a wrestler and that he needed to settle down, do something long term. She refused to have a husband who was never home. _'Why was I even going to try to propose to her?'_ Randy questioned himself. The next song to play on his ipod was Linkin Park 'Numb'. He was beginning to feel that way, numb. Sam's spoke venomous words when she didn't get her way. She often told Randy that the true reason he joined the WWE was because it was an endeavor to please his father. Every time Sam would say that, it would hurt him greatly.

_(Elsewhere)_

John and Trish sat in Chili's starring at their menus. "Guess what?" Trish said to John as she skimmed over her menu.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm going home with you and Kara on Saturday." Trish exclaimed with a smile.

"Why?" John asked with a smirk.

"Because, she invited me." Trish exclaimed.

"Oh." John said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so I'm so excited about that. I really want to go to West Newbury." Trish told John.

"It's West Newbury. Nothing special." John exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but still… I just want to." Trish said with a grin.

"Where are you staying?" John asked Trish.

"Actually, I don't know. I think I'm staying with Kara and Matt." Trish told John who nodded.

"If Matt's cheating on Kara… What should I do?" John asked Trish.

"John! We just had this conversation earlier; you are not going to do a damn thing. Unless he's doing it right in front of you, just go one about your business, this is their problem let them solve it. Kara did not say "I do" with you holding her hand. So leave her be, let her stand on her own two feet, at least until she finds out; then, she'll need you." Trish told John.

"You're a smart girl Trish." John said with a smirk as the waitress came over.

_(Elsewhere)_

Randy awoke to the door of his hotel room suite being opened. A bruised Sam walked in with a limp. "Hey baby." Randy greeted. "Are you okay?" Randy asked noting the ugly bruises and abrasions on her face.

"Where the fuck were you this morning?" Sam asked moseying her way over to her suitcase.

"I was with Trish. We went to breakfast." Randy stated flinching at her harsh tone.

"What the hell were you doing eating breakfast with her?" Sam asked too weak to raise her voice as she took out pajamas.

"Just eating." Randy replied.

Sam scowled and then frowned. She took out a bra and a cute pair of panties and looked up at her boyfriend. "Why are you eating breakfast with someone that you used to date when you already have a girlfriend?" Sam spat out at Randy.

"Just discussing some things." Randy told Sam.

"Oh… Alright" Sam said truly not excepting Randy's excuse but she just wanted to hang on to their relationship and she knew that calling him on his shit was not the way, especially not now.

"I'm taking a shower. Did you want to join me?" Sam asked knowing that was Randy's weakness. Randy's eyebrow arched, He could loathe his girlfriend all he wanted, but one issue could never be denied she was a great lover. After entering the bathroom, Randy took off his shirt and pants and tempted the water to what he knew his girlfriend liked. He turned off the bright light in the bathroom and put on a very dim halogen light that was placed over the shower. Sam climbed into the shower as did Randy. Randy began kissing Sam passionately. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. It did not matter who he began his day with, as long as he ended it with her. That is all Sam cared about. Randy felt guilty at the fact that he was planning to get rid of Sam soon yet he was still sleeping with her. At first Randy pictured Sam as Trish, and finally as Kara. He could not help himself, his thoughts and emotions were running wild lately. Soon Randy became a little more forceful and backed Sam up in to the wall of the shower, he picked her up and she straddled her legs around his waist. Randy slammed Sam against the wall feeling angry with her for earlier in the day and letting out his animosity towards her from the past few days as well. Sam cried out in pain, Randy snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at his girlfriend's face which was in an expression of pain. Her nose was sunk in and her lips pouty.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Randy told her.

"It's okay, it's just my back it… it hurts." Sam slid down away from Randy and walked past him in the shower and got out. As she walked away, Randy felt a sharp pang of guilt run through his heart. Sam's entire back had black and blue bruises, at that moment Sam looked innocent and fragile to Randy. Sam was reaching for a towel but Randy reached over her head and got one down. He wrapped the towel around Sam and kissed her neck from behind.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked holding her tightly in the towel.

"As long as you're here with me, I'll be fine." Sam told Randy. Randy began drying off Sam with the towel when he was done he wrapped her up in the towel once again.

"Wait for me babe" Randy said as he speedily dried off. He then picked Sam up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

Randy began laying sweet loving kisses over Sam's face taking his time when kissing her lips passionately. He stroked her face and starred into her eyes. "Randy, I love you." Sam told him.

"I love you too baby." Randy replied not really registering the words leaving his lips and took the towel off her. After paying attention to her every want, Randy made love to his girlfriend. No he did not have sex with her; he made sweet gentle love to her. There was only one problem; he did not really love her at all.

**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

_Love it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Too long? Let me know!_


	13. Not a savior

(_**A/N:**_ Yayyy!!!! another update for you all… Okay so I had two options with this chapter. One, either make it shorter and that way the next chapter can be one big concept, or make this one longer without a specific general purpose. I chose the first option, but I'll have you know that I already have the other chappie ready, edited, and waiting to be posted after I get some good reviews from this chapter…. This chapter is the bridge into the middle of the story. Once you read this chapter you will see that we are past all of the introductions, and the beginning of the possible problems and the history of the characters relationships with one another, and you will then know what the big picture is… At least I hope. So I would like to thank everyone who added me to their favs and alerts! It's highly appreciated :-), I would also like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed: Sweet-Kisses-07, Recco101, dj-ssdd, ryliegirl, giftiebee, gurl42069, SunnyLee, and xXMckenzieXx… The reviews and support that all of you show me is highly appreciated and motivating! This chappie is dedicated to **iluvspikee** who enjoys my story very much!... Now for the recommended reading section… this updates recommended reading goes to **"The Roast of Edge"** _by x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3_… I keep telling you guys her stories are absolutely amazing! Take it or leave it guys, either way every time she posts something new I will recommend it because she simply writes some awesome shit… Also, I know that you all may _THINK_ you know where this story is going to go after reading this chapter (possible love triangle with an off center main character confused yet? Well you will be) but it's not, so don't throw in the towel just because it LOOKS like two certain superstars might be getting back together. Looks can be deceiving so don't get pissed off, I have to tie up lose ends, so chill out okay?...Okay on with the story, Read, Review, and ENJOY!)

_

* * *

(Chili's)_

"Hey Trish?" John asked looking up at the Women's champion across from him after chewing a mouth full of steak.

"Hum?" Trish asked chewing her special requested baked salmon with garlic, sage, and sun-dried tomatoes.

"Do you ever, well… Don't kill me for asking you this okay?" John made Trish promise.

"Just spit it out John." Trish said as she sipped her Tropical Sunrise Margarita.

"Do you ever miss Randy?" John inquired nervously.

Trish choked up some of her Margarita. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Trish asked once she got the liquid to go down the right pipe in her throat.

"Well do you?" John pressed.

"He put me through hell! Cheated on me like a dozen times, thus making me look like an idiot in front of everyone, and I still stayed with him thinking he would change! He lied to my face so many times that it became natural! He promised me the _world_ and gave me the _worst_! He's the most terrible boyfriend that I've ever had!" Trish exclaimed. "YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU WERE THERE TO SEE IT ALL! ALL THOSE TIMES YOU HAD TO WATCH ME CRY AND MAKE PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO CHEER ME UP!" Trish reminded John.

"I suppose… But that doesn't mean anything… You could still miss him…Do you miss him?" John questioned again. Trish sighed and put down her fork. She closed her eyes and took a moment to truly contemplate her answer. She looked back up at her good friend and frowned.

"Sometimes... I don't know. I just miss little things about him, yah know the familiarity. Like I miss his smile, _NOT HIS SMIRK ,_ but his smile. I miss the feeling of him holding me. Actually, any time he touched me. I miss staring into his eyes; he used to make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. But every time I reminisce about our pass, I remember all of the shit he put me through, which outweighed any of the goodness we had in our relationship. The thing I cannot understand is why did he treat me so bad, when I didn't do anything wrong. And he treats Sam like a queen and she is the biggest bitch in the world. It just teaches me that life truly sucks and isn't fair." Trish said with a deep sigh.

"You deserve much better than Orton. He just wasn't the right guy for you." John said with shrug. "Don't worry Stratus. Some guy will be stupid enough to put a ring on your finger one day." John joked as Trish rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny Cena." Trish replied 'Hopefully your cousin will be that stupid guy.' Trish thought to herself and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" John asked drinking his soda.

"Nothing." Trish replied. "So why did you ask me about Randy?" Trish in turn questioned her dinner companion.

"Well… If it comes down to it. Can you help me?" John asked Trish.

"Help you what?" Trish asked John eyeing him warily.

"Keep Randy away from Kara." John said with pleading eyes. "I mean if you two were to start something up again, maybe then, I don't know Randy would be more likely to stay away from Kara." John exclaimed.

"Honestly John. If Randy and Kara want to be together, there is nothing we can do to change that. Not that I approve of Kara cheating on your brother or anything of that sort. But in life, if someone is going to cheat, they are going to cheat. There is no way to stop it. Further, more, I really care about Kara, and if cheating is something that happens between her and Randy then that is their business. As I said I do not approve, and if Kara asks me for advice, of course I will tell her that cheating is wrong, but you cannot stop two people from falling in love, lusting after one another, or having sex. If it is going to happen, than it is going to happen. Don't beat yourself up over this, your job title is WWE CHAMPION it is not KARA AND MATT'S MARRIAGE SAVIOR. And from what I have seen, if Kara cheats on Matt, it is not like he has been a saint in there relationship. It's like this, if a relationship is healthy, than the people in it have no reason to cheat, if there is something wrong in the relationship and Kara cheats on Matt, it is because she was not happy. Let Kara and Matt handle their own problems, stop trying to fix them." Trish advised John sincerely.

"Alright. Your right, I'll try to stay outta their business." John said with a nod and took another swig of his soda.

"Good to hear! So seriously, you need to fix things with Stace." Trish told John.

"I know. I just I didn't mean for things to come out the way they did. She just seemed so nervous talking to me that I couldn't help but mention the fact that you guys most likely put her up to it." John said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Stace and fix things, and then everything will be peachy keen." Trish assured John. "So uhh your little slip up about Victoria Secret the other day was pretty entertaining." Trish told John referring to him inquiring about Stacy being in Victoria Secret on speakerphone. Immediately John blushed.

"I was humiliated Stratus, you don't understand" John exclaimed.

"John I just don't get it. Any other girl you will pounce on. With Stacy, you act like you are a freshman in high school talking to a cheerleader. It's so weird to see you act like this around her. You have messed around with many girls here in the WWE, and none of them made you this edgy; but every time you stop messing around with a girl it always comes back to you liking Stacy and you freeze up as usual. Why?" Trish questioned as she ate a small fork serving of rice pilaf.

"It's different. I don't just want to fuck her. I want to date her; the other girls I messed with were just a hit and run sorta thing. I didn't really care what happened after that. But Stacy is different. I want to actually be with her, like a couple. So it's hard for me to talk to her, because if she does turn me down, it's not just because I want sex, which I can get anywhere, it's she's turning down a relationship with me which is something that will actually tear me up inside if she declines. So, the mere thought of just asking her out is nerve wracking. I just can't help but clench up around her." John explained to Trish.

"Then maybe, me and Kara should butt out. I mean, I know Kara is going to keep the storyline which is a good thing. But we won't try to set up run-in's for you guys anymore I promise. No pressure." Trish said raising her right hand.

"THANK GOD!" John said raising his hands with clenched fists as Trish laughed hysterically. "Do you want some desert?" John asked in a playful sexy tone wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah I want. Vanilla ice cream." Trish told John with a grin.

"Sounds good." He replied smiling.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kara threw down her notepad and pen and rubbed her wrist. She was finally satisfied with her new suggestions for storylines and slouched further into the couch. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her beloved husband. Much to her dismay, she reached his voicemail, which had been happening often lately. She frowned, waiting for the female messaging system to finish the prompt thus allowing her to leave her message. "Hey baby, it's me. Umm, well I miss you, and I was calling you to tell you that, and also that I love you very much. Uhh, just call me back when you get this, I am about to go to sleep and I wanted to say goodnight. Okay, love you, bye." Kara finished her message and hung up. She moped into the bedroom and took her laptop out of its case. She walked back into the living room and began copying what she had written for her new job on paper into Microsoft word. She usually did not bother typing things she usually just jotted things down on paper and went on about her daily business. But being that this was a new job and all, she wanted to be on her A-Game. This duty took her about forty-five minutes. When finished she looked at the clock which read 9:45pm. She huffed; she had not talked to her husband before she went to bed. And john was not back to chat with her either. She decided to just shower and put on her pajamas.

By the time, she completed that task the time was 10:15pm. She walked out of the steamy bathroom wearing ass shorts and a tank top and plush slippers which were in the shape of sneakers. She picked up her cell phone to see if her husband had called her yet, which he had not. Kara sighed and walked into her bedroom, and climbed on top of her bed. She picked up her sleek thin coke bottle framed glasses and slid them on, she then took "Flowers in the attic" by V.C Andrews and opened up to the eighty-fifth page. By the time, Kara got to the one-hundred and twentieth page, she was knocked out.

_(Elsewhere)_

Randy lay in bed with his arms wrapped protectively around Sam. 'These are the times that I want to stay. When she is innocent, kind, sweet, angelic. Harmless, hopeful, generous, giving. I cannot leave her when she is like this. Like this, the way I want her to be. I want her to stay like this, like this with me.' Randy thought to himself. He rolled over and picked up his cell phone. He flipped open his Red Verizon Envy and sent Trish a text message. After sending it, he tossed his phone on the carpeted floor beside him and turned off the light on the nightstand. He kissed Sam's temple as she snuggled back closer to him.

_(Chili's)_

John had just finished paying the bill and was walking out of the restaurant with Trish when she stomped her foot. "Dammit! You've gotta be fuckin kidding me!" Trish exclaimed looking at her brand new iphone.

"What's the matter?" John asked as he put his hand on the small of Trish's back guiding her out of the restaurant.

"It's Randy. He said 'Forget it; forget everything I said, and everything I wanted you to do this morning. Just forget it. I'm calling it off.' What the hell is his problem?! Now we're never going to get rid of that bitch." Trish stated angrily while John opened the door for her. "Why would he call it off? I just do not get it. He seemed so sure of himself this morning, what happened? What changed?" Trish wondered aloud.

"He's pussy whipped." John told Trish with a smirk. He closed her door and walked around to the other side and climbed in. After starting the car Trish huffed again and spoke.

"Well not all the pussy in the world is good enough to make a man deal with someone like her." Trish rebuked.

"Well you have the proof yourself. Look, maybe they talked it out and he reconsidered. All I care about, is that little she devil staying away from my poor Kara." John stated.

"You talk about Kara like she's your baby." Trish chuckled.

"She is! And nobody better fuck with her." John replied in a serious tone.

"John your great I love you." Trish said with a giggle as John pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." John replied as soon as they got onto the main road.

_(Forty minutes later)_

John and Trish walked into John's hotel room suite at 11:08pm. "I guess Kara's asleep." John told Trish who was looking around for her friend. Trish frowned.

"Hang on I gotta wiz." Trish exclaimed walking into the bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she walked into the living room which was empty. She continued to the bedroom where she saw John taking off Kara's reading glasses. Following her glasses, John took Kara's book and put it on the nightstand. Trish leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world. John really did think of Kara as his baby sister. After taking off her glasses, John slid off a sleeping Kara's slippers. He then lifted her up in his arms and pulled back the covers and put her under them. After tucking her in, he kissed her forehead and turned off the light.

"Awww that is sooo cute" Trish whispered in a hushed tone.

"What is?" John asked walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"You and Kara, it's just so adorable. Anyways I am tired. So I'm going to go, I'll see you at the airport tomorrow before we head to Cali." Trish told John.

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow morning." John said and walked Trish to the door and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before she left.

_(The next day)_

Kara jumped up out of bed to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the clock which read 6:30 am. They had a flight to California leaving at 11am. They had to be out of the hotel by nine in order to get past the fans and security check in enough time to catch the plane. She looked at the bed next to her for John which was empty. She knew that meant he was in the shower. Kara began packing up her luggage and kept out a silky black top with frills on the bottom and a pair of black dress pants and high-heeled boots. She then went over to John's luggage and packed his things away as well. As if on que, John came out the bathroom in a towel.

"Goodmorning! Your clothes are on the bed and your stuff is packed! I left your suitcase open though so you can put in your razors and shaving cream and stuff." Kara rushed passed John and then backtracked to give him a kiss on the cheek.

_(Two and a half hours later)_

Kara and John arrived at the airport and walked over to the large group of WWE superstars, crew members etc. who were sitting in front of the gate waiting for their plane to be called. After greeting everyone and Kara meeting more superstars that she hadn't been introduced to yet, she and John took two seats on the end.

"You feeling okay? You seem down baby girl." John said glancing over at his sister in law. "What's wrong sweet face?" John asked Kara who had a pouty look on her face.

"Matt didn't call me, and he hasn't returned any of my phone calls lately." Kara told John. Immediately John wanted to run to the bathroom and call up Matt and scream at him. However Trish's words rang in his head, it's not your job to save their marriage. 'If Matt's being a bad husband then Kara should see it for herself, up close and personal. She shouldn't have you pulling the wool over her eyes in an effort to protect her feelings. Matt and Kara's marital problems needed to be worked out between the two of them. Not between You and Matt.'

"I'm sure he will be calling you soon angel face. He's probably busy." John told her in a comforting tone stroking her hair.

"Busy doing what? Obviously something that takes up an entire day causing him to be far too busy to call his own fucking wife." Kara said in an angry but hushed tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks through a deep exhale of breath. Kara was throwing a tantrum.

"Babe you were having a great morning. We weren't late for the plane, you got to eat breakfast on your way here, c'mon angel smile for me please?" John pleaded with her not enjoying seeing her distraught.

"I just miss him." Kara said leaning her head on John's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her close.

"He misses you too, he's just having a hard time coping. He'll come around soon." John soothed.

"I know that you said no to this before, But John you're the only one that will tell me the truth… So I'm going to ask you again, do you think Matt is cheating on me?" Kara asked with glassy eyes.

* * *

****

**_LOVE IT? HATE IT?  
ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, or CONCERNS?_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	14. A Snake On A Plane

_(A/N: Sooo sorry that It has taken me forever to update! Now that I'm back in commission from my accident, I've been working 40 hrs a week at my job which is full time as opposed to my usual 20 which is part time. I've also been taking my finals (UGH!) and trying to register for next semester of school. I've been juggling Christmas shopping and putting up the decorations with trying to deal with the insurance companies about my car getting fixed! Plus I'm still in severe pain so I've been seeing a neuron psychologist for my concussion, my chiropractor for my back and I'm back in physical therapy for my knee. I've been trying to keep up with SD but last night I got in at 6 from work and instead of turning on my computer and editing/updating I fell asleep in my dress clothes from work and stayed that way until this morning! YIKES! I'm going to be hospitalized for exhaustion, I just know it! Okay moving on, I would like to give a big round of applause for all of my FANTASTIC, PHENOMENAL, OUTSTANDING, FANTABULOUS REVIEWERS!: **giftiebee, ****CanadianKaos, ****gurl42069, ****SunnyLee, ****xXMckenzieXx, ****Sambolina, ****ryliegirl, ****LizThatsRight2, ****Sweet-Kisses-07****, and ****Recco101**!!! Thanks so much all of you are angels for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to **gurl42069**! She has listened to me for I don't know how long! She gives me excellent advice on anything and everything, not just writing! As for the writing advice, idk what I would do without her. She gives me excellent ideas and inspiration for this story which I appreciate so much! She's an excellent author and I really do idolize her (Tear lol sappy I know but it's true!). Now, as for the recommended reading (Drum rolllll) Okay, you guys are prolly already sick of hearing about her, but I told you, she has evolved into a writing god, sorry goddess **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3** now, im not sure as to whether or not all of you are aware but her muse is working overtime and she has been popping out amazing new stories as much as Lindsey Lohan checks in and out of rehab. So check out her new fics (in no particular order cause they are all awesome): **Ride 'Em, Cowboy**, **Mysterious Love Notes, ****Crazy Little Thing**, **There's One Hundred Ways**, **In Her Shadow **and **Call the Paparazzi**. I love all of these stories very much! I hold every single one dear to my heart. So check those out, and if you don't like this weeks recommended reading… then tough love! Okay, I made this chapter especially for the Sam haters (wait that's all of you, hahahahahaha) Im especially loathing her right now, so read, review and enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all! Sincerely, with love… Mizz I hate sam. No, mizzpoet LUVIES!)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

For once in his life, John was happy that Sam had showed up. "Awww, someone has their panties in a twist this morning now don't they." Sam taunted as she walked through the airport as if she owned it and the rest of the world. With Randy, following behind her holding her hand with his head down looking like a lost puppy. Kara's head shot up and her face turned red.

"Humm, I think you need a better concealer to cover up the bruises on that ugly face of your's. It only makes you look more hideous than what you already are." Kara shot back.

"Ugh" Sam didn't know what to say so she simply scoffed and walked off with Randy following behind her. He mouthed a sorry to Kara but she didn't bother to acknowledge it.

"You handled that well." John told Kara. Kara rolled her eyes.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! SHE STARTED IT!" Kara defended.

"No I'm not being sarcastic angel, I really think you handled that well, I was waiting for you to try and beat her ass again." John admitted through a chuckle.

"Hello people!" Stacy said walking up and sitting next to Kara.

"Hey Stace" Kara greeted.

"Hi Stacy." John spoke in a nervous gruff voice.

Stacy sat down next to Kara noting the awkward silence.

"Ayyyy!" Trish exclaimed walking up, kissing Stacy on the cheek followed by Kara and finally John.

"Hey Trish." The three of them replied.

"Seriously John, after last night, I'm never eating that salmon again. It was really good, but as soon as I got to my room, I went to sleep and I had some crazy dreams, those spices screwed my head up! You were in some of them." Trish told John sitting on his other side.

"Really? Was I now?" John joked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me in two of them. The other one you tried to get me to go bungee jumping, then sky diving, then mountain climbing without the safety cords. You were like some sort of daredevil. Kara you were there too, you were really weird in the dreams, and you were wearing your reading glasses. And stace you were doing a constant countdown right before John would jump. I was really looped out last night." Trish said out of breath from telling them her dreams from the previous night.

"I would never try to kill you Trish; you are a crucial part of my life." John told Trish sarcastically causing Trish to grin.

Stacy glared at Trish, she loved her, dearly. Trish was her best friend, but she was slightly jealous of her close friendship with John. It was really becoming a bother.

"You still seem a little loopy Trish." Kara kidded.

"She's always loopy." Stacy murmured and opened up her Dooney and Bourke bag and took out her compact mirror.

"Ugh, I really do hate her." Trish spat, Stacy looked up thinking Trish was referring to her but she was not; she followed her gaze to Sam who was complaining to someone on her cell phone and reading a magazine as Randy sat next to her dozing off.

_(Ten minutes later)_

The superstars, crewmembers, etc. boarded the plane. Kara and John naturally, were seated together; they were seated together in the middle isle with Kara and John in the middle row which seated four people. Kara was seated in between John and Stacy, while John was seated in between Kara and Trish. (So the order from left to right was Trish, John, Kara, and Stacy)This unnerved Stacy even more, 'If Trish was a true friend, then she would've switched seats and let me sit next to John.' Stacy thought sourly. When in reality, the only reason Trish sat next to John on the end of their four-seater row instead of switching with Stacy was so she could spy on Randy and Sam who were on the end row right next to her. Trish was still furious that Randy cancelled the plan that HE _HIMSELF_ had initiated.

"What are you lookin' at Barbie?" Sam hissed to Trish.

"Your ugly face bitch." Trish fired back.

"Trish cut it out." John said afraid his friend would be kicked off the plane.

"No this bitch needs to get put in her place." Trish told him and whipped her head back around. Meanwhile, Randy had in the headphones to his IPOD and was looking out the window that he was sitting next to, oblivious to the conversation.

"Oh really and where is that?" Sam asked smartly.

"It's off this fuckin plane you dirty gold digging tramp…Yeah that's exactly what you are, and Randy is starting to wise up. And that is only because… " Trish replied quietly and paused, which caused Sam to become anxious thus setting up the bait for Sam. Trish lowered her voice and lifted her eyebrows she put on a sexy tone and glanced around her as though she was about to elicit pertinent information before continuing while leaning in closer to Sam across the isle. "…because I reminded Randy of what he was missing, and I showed it to him yesterday at breakfast. And man was it good, he has to have the most talented tongue that I have ever experienced in my li-" Trish didn't even have to finish her sentence; she got a rise out of Sam sooner than she expected.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sam shouted trying to unbuckle her seatbelt. She shot up and lunged for Trish who had remained seated and calm the entire time. Three flight attendants rushed forward.

"HELP!" While one of them yelled for help, the other two flight attendants rushed forward to restrain Sam. By now, Sam was trying to fight off the flight attendants as Randy struggled to get out of the confusing seat belt.

"SAM STOP!" Randy shouted becoming aggravated with himself. Out of nowhere, a man came up and grabbed Sam by her arms and twisted them behind her back causing her to yelp. He subdued her until she was on the floor face down. Finally, Randy got out of his seatbelt.

"Randy he's hurting me!" Sam cried as Trish sat with a stone-faced expression, knowing that her plan had worked perfectly. "RANDY GET HIM OFF ME!" Sam screamed, by now young children were crying and holding their parents, and babies were wailing.

"Sir, sit down please. Everyone remain calm." The man stated. Randy normally would have reacted quickly, but ever since the man walked up Randy saw the gun and badge, he adorned on his belt.

"Sam… He is a U.S Air Marshall… Just calm down." Randy said rubbing his forehead and sitting down.

"Ma'am, I am now going to escort you off the plane. I'm going to let you up easily, okay?" The Air Marshall told Sam.

"Okay." Sam mumbled in tears. The man let her up and Sam dusted herself off. "Why do I have to get off the plane?" Sam asked crying.

The air Marshall finally realized that Sam was no real threat; nonetheless, it was his job to get her off the plane. "You threatened to kill this young woman. Things like that should not be said, done, or even thought about, and especially not in a place like this. You can get your carry on bag, and we will have your luggage shipped to you. And you will be banned from flying on American Airlines." The air Marshall told Sam.

"Alright, Sam just go with him, I'm right behind you." Randy said standing up and going to the overhead compartment to get his things.

"Orton, if you leave this plane, then you leave the WWE. It's a privilege to travel with someone not affiliated with this company, You have a promotional meeting approximately two hours after we land, if you leave this plane now you're done." Vince McMahon told him standing up and straightening his tie. Sam looked at Randy and cried harder as the Air Marshall walked her up the isle past Vince and towards the exit. Randy sat back down and sighed rubbing his forehead. He buckled his seatbelt and Vince sat back down in his own. Kara frowned, poor Randy. He had just been embarrassed in front of his colleagues and berated by his boss. Although Sam deserved being kicked off the plane, Randy did not deserve the humiliation that he just endured.

"Damn your good!" Stacy whispered to Trish and gave her a high five.

"I know. I am way too smart for some people. That was as easy as pie" Trish gloated and gave her infamous smirk.

"John aren't you proud of me?" Trish asked pressing her nose to his.

"You're the devil Trish Stratus. And for it, I love you dearly." John replied and nuzzled her nose with his own as she giggled.

"Hey Stace… Wanna switch seats with me? I want to talk to Torrie" Trish asked referring to Torrie who sat on the other end row of the plane across the isle and next to Stacy's current seat. Trish looked up at John who was talking to Dave who sat behind him. Trish winked at Stacy who grinned widely.

"Great idea!" Stacy said remembering why Trish was her best friend.

_(Forty minutes later)_

Kara had been writing up a few bullet notes for her meeting this afternoon. Once they landed, it would be chaos. The superstars and creative team had two hours to get to their hotels and get ready. Roster members had to attend a press conference which would last approximately 45 minutes, while the creative team had to attend an upcoming script meeting which would last for two and a half hours. And Kara would be the special guest, the meeting would later be joined by Vince McMahon, and that is when Kara would have to present her ideas. She had never been so nervous in her life. She felt like she was drowning in the words that she had written, read, and re- written again in her laptop. She closed the electronic device and sat it in her seat. Meanwhile John and Stacy were engaged in their own conversation and Trish was talking to Kenny Dykstra who was seated next to Torrie. John frowned when he saw Kara sit down next to Randy, once again, Trish's words rang in his head and he averted his attention back to Stacy.

"Hey…" Kara spoke taking the headphone out of Randy's ear. Randy smiled solemnly.

"Hey." He responded sitting up in his chair.

"So are you okay? I mean, I saw what happened and …" Kara was cut off.

"And you couldn't be happier." Randy said with a sarcastic smirk.

"No…well yes, well no, not that you got in trouble with Vince in front of everyone, but I am happy that Sam got removed from the plane." Kara told him honestly.

"Yeah well, I know Trish probably baited her into exploding, but she's a big girl, she should've known better. I just know she's going to hate me for not getting off that plane though." Randy said with a frown. Kara grabbed his hand trying to shock some sense into him.

"Randy! You can't risk your career and throw away your life for someone like her." Kara cleared her throat as Randy stared at her. "I mean, I know I haven't known you all that long or anything, but you're too young to be tied down to someone like her, and you're older than me and I can even see that your relationship with her is taking more from you than what you're getting in return. You are ruining your life by staying with her. Sometimes you just need to let go." Kara told Randy honestly. So badly, Randy wanted to tell her he agreed that a big part of him just hated the girl that had been escorted off the plane. But something just would not let him, so all he did was sit there. When he finally felt he could form a coherent thought, the words rolled off his tongue before he could stop them.

"Can we talk about something else?" Randy asked meekly. Kara sighed.

"Sure…" She agreed.

"So… What are you up to when we get off the plane?" Randy inquired.

"I have a meeting." Kara told him chipperly.

"What's the meeting for?" Randy asked curiously.

"The creative department. It is my first meeting; I have been coming up with some ideas for new storylines. I am really nervous. I don't want to get up there and get tongue tied." Kara admitted.

"You'll do fine. You're a charismatic girl, I'm sure they'll love everything you've came up with." Randy told Kara reassuringly.

"I hope so. I don't want to embarrass John." Kara said with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't be here; if Vince didn't think you deserved to be here." Randy told Kara honestly.

"So I've been told." Kara replied with a chuckle.

"So we have off for a few days… What will you be doing with your time off?" Randy questioned trying to make small talk.

"Going home to my husband." Kara said glumly.

"You don't sound too happy." Randy commented with curiosity.

"He doesn't sound happy at all. But then again I wouldn't really know now would I?" Kara replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused.

"He doesn't call me, and he won't pick up my phone calls either... I spoke with my mother in law this morning and she said she stopped by yesterday and he was alright. And John has spoken to him and he told me that he was fine. So he is ignoring me. He was never too fond of the idea of me being a writer for the WWE. I don't really understand why he is acting like this. He knows that this is what I want to do, but I just feel like he is being so selfish, and for no reason at all." Kara said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You're damn cute when you pout like that." Randy said in a flirty tone. Kara blushed

"Well I don't feel cute, I feel like a failure. My husband is avoiding me, and there is nothing I can do about it. This is kind of sad and sorta funny, but the other night and just a little while ago, I was crying to John about how I think my husband's cheating on me." Kara forced a laugh and looked at Randy with watery eyes before tears began pouring down her face. Randy was startled at her sudden outburst, and his mouth hung open. "And—and... And, I.- i- I just don't know what to do. And I left him, and he hates me, and he doesn't love me anymore, and he is cheating on me! And he keeps lying about when he has work, and why he doesn't pick up my phone calls on time. And john makes him call me, john thinks I don't know but he makes matt call me, and he forces him to treat me right, and I cannot take it anymore. It hurts so badly, and I love it here and I don't want to go home and I just…" Kara poured her heart out to Randy and wept into her hands. Sobs racked through her body as a flight attendant brought her a box of tissues. "Thank you" Kara murmured through her wet face. She blew her nose into the tissue and began to cough violently. Her coughing quickly became horrendous and she ran to the back of the plane to the bathroom.

"Orton! What'd you do to her?!" John whispered loudly leaning over Stacy.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear! She was just talking and she got a little emotional and she started, well crying, then coughing, and then choking." Randy said with a bewildered look on his face. John scowled. Kara came back down the isle and John and Randy watched her walk towards them. John whistled and Kara looked at him.

"I wana sit with Randy." Kara told him softly. John frowned and watched her sit back down.

"Are you alright there?" Randy asked rubbing her back supportively.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sometimes, I uh, I get worked up pretty easily, but it only happens when I get really stressed out and I cry, and then I can't breathe so I cough then I choke, basically I tend to have tiny nervous break downs here and there." Kara said with a chuckle. Randy looked at Kara and frowned.

"I know he's your husband and all, and I know you have to put a lot of time and energy into a marriage, but it's like you told me with Sam, maybe you're putting in more of yourself and not getting enough in return. I don't know your husband, but he sounds like a selfish little brat. Just because you are pursuing your dream, he wants to give you shit for it? You do not need that in your life; you do not need people that want to hold you back in your life. That is dead weight; you should always drop dead weight. You can do badly on your own; you don't need someone else making it worse for you." Randy said believing every word he was saying and relating it to Sam.

"I know, but I love him." Kara reasoned and twiddled with her fingers. She squeezed them together rubbed them against her legs.

"Your fingers cold?" Randy observed Kara's movements.

"Yeah." Kara said with a grin. Randy took his large hands and completely covered Kara's. He brought their hands up to his mouth and he gave one quick huff into the opening of their hands. Randy started quickly but gently rubbed his hands over hers.

"Rub em." Randy said with a smile and Kara quickly rubbed her hands together after Randy removed his own. "Feel good now?" Randy questioned with a smile.

"Uh huh" Kara replied with a smile.

"Now sit on em" Randy told her. Kara lifted up each side of her butt and sat on her hands.

"Now back to what we were saying. You can love someone but not be _in_ love with them. You can love someone but not want to spend your life with them. You can just love someone." Randy explained his perspective.

"So then how do you know?" Kara inquired curiously.

"Know what?" Randy asked confused.

"Know if you should spend the rest of your life with them or not." Kara explained.

"Well you'll know, whether it be early or late; late being you already married, early being you're just a couple. You will know. And once you find out, that's when you take your next step, whether it be getting married and living happily ever after, or leaving them and moving on with your life." Randy stated to Kara.

"So what if you make a mistake? Like take the wrong step?" Kara questioned in reality referring to herself, as she re-evaluated her marriage on a plane next to a person who was having his own relationship issues to deal with.

"Then you hopefully back track. If you are married, get divorced, if you broke it off, and you know you made a mistake then pray to god that they take you back. But if you're going to divorce them, think twice make sure you really want to let them go." Randy explained to Kara who nodded.

"I think I should hire you as my therapist." Kara told Randy who smiled.

"Yeah maybe you should." Randy smirked. "Want to watch a movie?" Randy asked as the seat belt light came on.

"Sure… Let's look through the list." Kara told Randy as the two clicked through the remote on Randy's armrest looking at the selection "TRANSFORMERS!" They both shouted in unison, causing people to stare at them. Kara buried her face into Randy's shoulder as Randy looked out the window to avoid the disapproving eyes.

"I love this movie!" Kara squealed quietly.

"Me too! My favorite is Optimus Prime." Randy commented.

"Nah, I love Mega Tron." Kara rebuked.

"What?! You're evil." Randy said with a laugh.

"No I'm not." Kara said with a smirk as a flight attendant walked by. "Miss, can I have a blanket? It's chilly on here." Kara asked sweetly.

"Sure thing honey. But I'll bring it as soon as we take off, for now everyone's seatbelts have to be on and their trays pushed in and their seats perfectly upright." The flight attendant told them.

"Thank you so much." Kara replied appreciatively.

"Hey Randy." Randy heard someone whisper to him. He looked over to his far right and saw Trish wink at him and blow him a kiss. Randy slowly lifted up his middle finger with a smirk.

"Any time baby, anytime" Trish replied in a sexy quiet whisper and another wink with a raise of her eyebrow.

"What was that?" Kara asked over the Captain's announcement.

"Uh, not much just this little game Trish and I tend to play from time to time." Randy explained nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Kara replied still baffled.

"Alright here it goes, because I'm sure she's going to tell you sooner or later so I want you to hear my side of the story. Trish and I used to be fuck buddies, strictly fuck buddies. Then I started to like her, like really like her. So we became a couple, I felt our relationship was predominantly physical with a little emotion. Trish felt the same, but unlike me, it bothered her. I felt like she was too needy, and clingy. But her looks and skill in the sack made up for it. But after a while, I got bored. Yes, that is right; I Randy Orton got bored with the women's champion Trish Stratus. So I was not completely faithful, but then again we were not really very serious anyway. I mean we were, but for her, I think? Not for me but for her we were serious. Serious enough to room together throughout our relationship; that was fun, sometimes I miss that. Anyways, I fucked up our relationship, I don't know if you figured this out yet about me, Kara, but I am an asshole. A genuine asshole, but for the most part a good person… You seem like an honest girl, so I'll tell you the truth, once I grew tired of Trish I didn't have the balls to break it off with her cause honestly I did like her personality, a lot. I just got bored with the relationship. So I lied, I lied about where I was going, when, with who, and until what time. I cheated, a lot. A hell of a lot, and I put her through a lot of shit she didn't deserve. And at the time, I didn't give a flying fuck. But now, now, I regret it all. So one day I see her walk ahead of me into the Ramada Inn in Virginia and I was catching up to her to pick up our room key for the reservation I had made for us which is when Trish asked for the room she had reserved under Stratus. So I asked her "Trish, I already have a room for us. You knew that. Why'd you book us two rooms?" I felt like an idiot when she answered me in front of the entire roster. She said, sounding like a true champion might I add "Oh, well one room is for you, and the other is for me. Didn't anyone tell you? You got what you wanted Orton, you are single. You're a free man, now you can chase all the pussy you want, you won't be stuck with mine." And she marched off with a smile. I felt like a moron in front of the entire roster. At first I was like fuck her I don't need her, and I avoided her. I made sure that if she was around, I wasn't.

That is when I realized I didn't have to avoid her anymore because I never saw her in the first place. I didn't see her at meetings, house shows, in the clubs that the rosters went to. I didn't even see her at Pay Per Views backstage! The only place I saw her was in the ring during shows and PPV's, she was excellent at not being in the same place at the same time as me. I spoke to John about her and he was pissed at me, I had asked him where had she been lately and he just answered with a simple "Why do you care?" And I thought your right why do I care? So then, I finally did see her around in restaurants, and the shows, and the meetings and she just was not herself. Stace told me ever since we had broken up she had lost a lot of weight, she stopped eating, sleeping, even talking. Stace told me that Trish was like a ghost, and she said I was a jerk because Trish really loved me, really truly deeply loved me. And I treated her like a pile of dog shit. Trish had to strive for my attention throughout our entire relationship and she never got my full-undivided attention I was always preoccupied with other girls. I realized what an amazing girl Trish was and how strongly I felt about her, so I tried to get back with her, I begged her, but she did not want me anymore, she said I had not changed, she knew I was still the same asshole I always was. Which was true to an extent, I hadn't asked Trish back out because I had changed my ways or because I was sorry for what I had done, I asked her out because I missed her. After some time and space I thought about what happened and I apologized to Trish one day, I just went up to her and apologized, her response was spitting in my face and walking off. Then she started dating Chris Masters. That bothered me so much; I actually was suspended for fighting with him. It's an amusing story actually, I was walking past him one day backstage and he was talking with some of the guys and I heard him talking about how good he fucked Trish in bed, and how she was screaming his name and blah blah blah and I couldn't take it so I turned around and punched him in the face. And I got over him and I kept punching him and when they pulled me off I was so angry and I told him that I never wanted to see him near her again, and if he ever mentioned her again that I would kill him. So I was suspended, but when I came back she said we could be civilized with one another, and then we became friends. And then..." At that point, Randy stopped his story that Kara was dying to hear the rest of.

"What?! And then what?! TELL ME MORE!" Kara begged rubbing Randy's arm.

"Then I met Sam. And we got together, and I was different. I never cheated, lied, screamed, was mean, or did anything wrong. I treated her the way I should have treated Trish. I treated Sam like a Princess and Stratus like shit. And that killed Stratus. I remember I brought Sam to the most recent Hall of Fame inductee ceremony, and I had went to the bathroom and on my way back I ran into Stratus. And she looked gorgeous; she looked like an angel in this white gown. Well anyway, she looked at me and shook her head. And I stopped her and grabbed her hand. And I asked her "What? What is it this time Stratus?" She always gave me shit about Sam, telling me she was not good enough for me. And a few tears rolled down her face. And she looked up at me, she sounded so hurt when she said "I can't believe you brought her. Her of all people? To something this special? You would have been better off coming by yourself. Why? Why her? Why not me? What is wrong with me? Am I that bad Randy? Am I? It hurts, it hurts so bad Randy, you treat her so well, and she does not even care about you. I cared about you Randy. I just- Oh what am I going on about it doesn't matter now does it? Good luck when you induct your father, you should be honored." Then she walked away. And I felt awful, I really felt terrible. That night, I went to her hotel room and knocked on the door and I apologized profusely for everything, everything that I put her through. I actually talked myself into tears asking her how to fix things, I told her that I loved her, I told her about how happy she made me when we were together and how much I missed her. And she kissed me, she kissed me and she unbuttoned my shirt and I took off her dress, and well you know what comes after that. When we woke up I tried to hold her but she got up and covered herself up like I never saw her naked. She told me that I had to leave, to never mention this, and that it never happened, and would never happen again. Which is why sometimes Trish and I flirt and we make sexual innuendos to one another as a form of humor between our hurtful past." Randy explained sighing once he finished.

"So why are you telling me? Isn't this like a secret?" Kara asked with a quizzical expression.

"I trust you." Randy told her truthfully.

"Well, you're an asshole. And that is an insane story, and no wonder Stratus hates Sam so much. I'd be pissed as hell, shit I don't blame her; I'd fight for you too." Kara slipped up. "Well, you'll be intrigued to know that one of my new ideas for the storylines is you and Stratus together." Kara expelled quickly covering up her last comment.

"Really?" Randy asked with a sick grin.

"Yes really. I hope your little pixie Sam can handle that." Kara said challengingly.

"No she won't. She'll flip." Randy explained to Kara.

"Do you care?" She questioned with a questioning glare.

"No, strangely no, not at all" Randy told Kara with a smile.

"That's exactly what I thought." Kara said as the flight attendant brought her the blanket she asked for. She draped the blanket over her and Randy and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now shut up and start the movie." Kara said pinching Randy's side. Randy began Transformers and the two watched the movie through out the plane ride.

_(After the movie)_

The flight would be landing within the next few minutes and apparently, everyone has fallen asleep with the exception of Kara and Randy.

"So do you miss her?" Kara questioned Randy.

"Who?" Randy asked almost certain that she was not referring to Sam.

"Trishy" Kara said snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I just felt at ease when I was with her, I felt like everything was perfect. Everything was peaceful, we both had the same opinions on everything and we both lived and breathed for the business, she is gorgeous, funny, understanding, and perfect. And I miss her a lot sometimes, but she is not stupid enough to give me another try. So I just don't really think about her like that anymore. I've gotten used to it, and I've gotten over it, it's just an element of my past." Randy explained to Kara.

"I see, well now you two can rebuild your friendship since you can spend more time together with the storyline." Kara stated chipperly.

"I'm down." Randy said as the seat belt light came on and Kara sat up away from him. She looked to her right and saw John staring at her. Kara smiled brightly at him and John shook his head disapprovingly and sat back in his seat.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** _And give me your real opinion on this chapter, along with Trish and Randy's troubled past... I threw you guys off again didn't I?_


	15. An Element Of The Past

(_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in a minute, and for it I apologize dearly, I just have been so busy with finals! YIKES! And I'm STILL WORKING FULL TIME PLUS OVERTIME! Luckily, my finals will be over before next week, and next week I will be switching back to part time, so I will have more energy and time to update this for all of you lovely, excellent, loyal readers and reviewers. Speaking of reviewers I'd like to thank ALL of you for reviewing the last chapter: **ryliegirl, ****jada951, ****giftiebee, ****Sambolina, ****gurl42069, ****LizThatsRight2, ****Sweet-Kisses-07****, and ****SunnyLee**. I'd also like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. I know I constantly say this but your feedback inspires me to keep writing this story, and not lose the fire I have for it. Speaking of fire, I'm having a fire lit under my ass by _**x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3**_ and giftiebee to speedily update my new story _**"The Rising"**_ It's actually going to be a really good story, it's rated M for language and sexual content. The characters are very cynical, and realistic, it's not all about rainbows and puppies but the plot is very interesting… The further into the story you travel the more dark the characters will become. The story falls under the umbrella of the OC domination take over for **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3**. So please do check it out, I think all of you will like it, or at least I hope! Now, recommended reading, goes to: "**Her Killer Smile**" By **Charlie Chaos**, and **"Untitled"** By **Fearisonlyafourletterword**… Both stories kick ass, and have very good plots… Plus they fall under the OC domination take over for **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx**So read it and get hooked! Now, in the last chapter, you finally were able to see Kara and Randy bond, now you are all well informed of Trish and Randy's past, along with the decline of Kara and Matt's crumbling marriage. A few things for this story in case I forgot to mention it, I have a lot of former WWE employees in this story actively, so even if they don't work for the WWE currently, they do in my story because it's fiction, so get over it! BTW, **refer** **back to chapter 4 before reading this chapter**! Also, I was writing this chapter a long time ago (like I said, this story is old I just never uploaded it, so now I'm uploading and trying to catch up the uploads with the far away point in the story that I'm at now) and someone told me there used to be titles (That I mention in this chapter) in the WWE but they canceled them, or that the titles did exist a long time ago. I'm not sure, but I don't know, and quite frankly I don't give a --… I mean I've been watching wrestling my whole entire life and I don't remember these titles ever being around. So for all practical purposes intergender and women's tag team titles never existed, but they will be created in this story for fictional purposes. Get it? Got it. Got it? GOOD!... So read, review and tell me what you think! P.S. if one more of you mother fuckers bites my shit you are going to be biting your tongue when I shove my new Coach Heel (winter collection) up your sorry ass!)

* * *

After the plane landed, Kara couldn't find her eyeglasses that fell out of her purse that she had on her lap so she and Randy looked around in their seats for a good twenty minutes as the passengers unloaded from the plane. Finally a half hour later the pair got off the plane and headed to baggage claim, they saw a lot of wrestlers on the car rental line already with their luggage. 

_(The baggage claim)_

Randy grabbed his bags but he was waiting for Sam's bag to come around, he knew that it would take two weeks for her to receive her things so he would take her bags himself. Sam's five piece **Louis Vuitton** luggage came around the conveyer belt and he took the heavy expensive luggage off. 

"Hey, have you seen John?" Kara asked Randy popping up beside him.

"No why?" Randy asked Kara seeing the worry on her face.

"Well, I don't think I can lift my bag off of this thing quick enough. And i—" Kara's bag came around again and she lunged for it she tugged at the bag as the conveyer belt dragged against its bottom. Randy grabbed the side handle of Kara's oversized rolling luggage and easily lifted it.

"Whoa. Thanks." Kara said her face flushed from the strain.

"Your welcome." Randy said flashing her a million dollar smile.

"I have two more." Kara told him with a grin. "This one, this big one coming around." Kara told Randy pointing to the large black luggage that matched the slightly smaller one Randy had first picked up. Randy grabbed the bag off the conveyer belt quickly.

"And this one I can get its light." Kara told Randy.

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah see this one's the tiniest out of the set." Kara said grabbing the tiny matching black rolling luggage. Unfortunately, When Kara grabbed it, the strap was caught in a slit in the conveyer belt, Kara didn't know and didn't let go of the tiny bag and the strap was grinded further into the belt and began dragging Kara.

"Kara!" Randy called his eyes widening.

"Just let go it'll come back around!" Randy yelled watching her walk with her bag along side the moving conveyer belt built into the baggage claim.

"I can't!" Kara told Randy.

"Why not?!" Randy shouted everyone looking at the strange girl making a scene at the baggage claim.

"MY SHIRT IS STUCK!" Kara screamed getting frustrated. And it was indeed true; Kara's frilly dress top was stuck in the metal wedge of the conveyer belt.

"RANDY!" Kara whined, Randy ran over to her leaving their luggage unattended. Kara was still being tugged by her top unfortunately; she was coming around to the part of the baggage claim where the new bags actually came out onto the belt so she would be pressed against the large metal machine until she was freed from her shirt.

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?!" Randy shouted not knowing what to do. Randy grabbed Kara around her waist.

"Damn this thing is strong." Randy said as he tried to gently pry Kara and her shirt away from the conveyer belt. "CAN ONE OF YOU MORON'S TURN THIS SHIT OFF?!" Randy shouted. "Where the fuck is the air Marshall when you really need him?!" Randy shouted and gave one hard yank to Kara and the both of them fell backwards, the force caused Kara's entire top to be ripped and then unravel off her body. Kara didn't even notice until she looked down and saw her purple lace bra sitting there out in the open for the whole world to see. Randy sat up with Kara on top of him and noticed that from the waist up with the exception of her bra and necklace she was naked. Kara covered her chest up and stood up hearing men whistle at her, shout catcalls, and hoots. Kara immediately started to cry as Randy stood up as well, Kara was too shocked to move. Randy took off his jacket and was about to put it around her when John ran up and pushed him away.

"ORTON WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" John shouted angrily. John quickly took off the Hustle Loyalty respect shirt he was wearing and put it over Kara's head leaving him in a white wife beater.

"Awww sweet face what happened?" John asked rubbing her face and pulling her into his arms.

"Her shirt got stuck in the-" Randy began telling the story.

"I didn't ask you Orton!" John shouted at Randy who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I—I--. Randy was helping me grab my bags, and- and- I told him I could grab the little one but the strap to my bag was stuck so I leaned further into to separate it from the conveyer belt and my top got stuck, and it was slowly dragging me around the thing and Randy told me to let go and I tried then I was just trying to free my top, and I was coming up to this big thing right here and I was scared and Randy tried helping he was pulling me and telling them to turn it off but nobody did and he gave one good yank and my top came a loose.. Its still stuck in the machine see." Kara cried pointing to the top still fluttering over the edge of the machine.

"Oh, angel face I'm sorry. Are you okay? C'mon let's get your bags and get out of here okay? I have a car waiting outside" John told Kara. "Thanks for trying to help Orton." John told his friend and shook his hand.

"No problem." Randy nodded and they walked over to their bags. "SHIT!" Randy said kicking his foot against the baggage claim.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Kara asked Randy.

"Sam's bags, they're gone, I had them right here." Randy explained. "Someone had to have stolen them, that was Louis Vutton and it was a five piece set that cost me $4,372 fuckin dollars! Sam is going to kill me!" Randy said grabbing his short hair.

"So tell her that you never bothered to pick up her luggage, tell her that the airport said they did, then they can reimburse you for the lost funds, and you won't have to hear her bitch about it." Kara answered intelligently.

"Kara you are one smart chick." Randy said sighing in relief.

"Yeah not smart enough to avoid ending up naked in the airport." Kara said being able to laugh at herself.

"Randy you want to just catch a ride with us?" John offered trying to make amends with his friend.

"Yeah sure man thanks." Randy said happy that his friend was treating him nicely again.

"No problem." John said walking to the car rental outside the airport and getting the keys to his rental Lincoln Aviator. Kara climbed into the back seat and stretched out as the guys put their bags in the back of the car and the two wrestlers climbed into the front.

"This is supposed to be a long ride, to the hotel." John said typing their destination into the navigation system.

"Why?" Kara wondered aloud.

"Cause the hotel that we're staying at is closer to the arena, and the place for the press conference" Randy answered for Kara.

"Oh I see." Kara said stretching out further. She looked to the front seat when Randy's cell phone began ringing.

"Hey, where are you?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

Kara slapped her hands on her thigh's gesturing that she was annoyed. "Oh, I just got off the plane. No, I don't have your luggage; the airport took it to their back offices to ship it to you. Yeah they have your address it was on each bag. No babe I can't stay at the airport… No babe, if I wait for you I will miss the press conference. No, I can't leave the conference early. Sam? Hello Sam?" Randy looked at the phone and realized that she had hung up on him.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to her before the conference, you want to go in with a cool and calm head, don't go in aggravated because of her. Just cool it on down." Kara said in a mellow tone.

"You're amazing, you just had your shirt ripped off you in the middle of an airport, and you're just taking it easy and relaxing. And you have your first big meeting for the WWE coming up and you're so laid back. I don't know how you do it." Randy told Kara with a sigh of amazement.

"Gotta keep it moving, business first, always business first. Everything else will come after, everything should fall into place after, and if something doesn't it's a weak link and you got to cut it loose." Kara told Randy as she put on her glasses and flipped open her laptop reorganizing her bullet notes.

_(Forty minutes later)_

Kara opened the door to the room as John and a bellhop carried their bags in. Kara took her two of her bags into the room and tried to decide on what she was going to wear to the meeting. John dragged the rest of their bags into the bedroom and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Kara went over to John's bag and took out his toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, and razors and walked over to the bathroom door. She opened the door and sat the items by the sink.

"Thanks Kara." John said knowing what she had brought him without even having to look.

"Welcome." Kara said walking back into the bedroom and going through his luggage until she found a pair of nice long jean shorts and a Live Fast Fight Heart T-Shirt. Kara noticed that that the jeans were clean but wrinkled, and although the shirt was brand new, it was wrinkled as well. Kara walked out of the bedroom and to the living room of the suite and opened up the closet and took out the iron and ironing board. She ironed John's T-Shirt along with his jeans. She then hurried back into the bedroom and back to her luggage. She frowned at everything she saw so she went to her garment bag and hung up her dresses, skirts and suits and sifted through them until she found the perfect outfit. She looked in her other piece of luggage for the perfect shoes to wear as well. Kara went through her tiny matching tote and took out her hair shampoo and straightening iron, followed by her ceramic ion blow dryer and her makeup. As if perfect timing, John left the bathroom and came into the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist.

"Thank you." John said noticing his clothes ironed and laid out for him.

"Always" Kara grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and the rest of her toiletries and went to the bathroom. She took a nice relaxing shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and blew her hair out straight. Next, she straightened her hair and then she put on her moisturizing vanilla scented shimmering body lotion. Kara then did her make-up, applying her glowing facial lotion. On her eyes, she applied soft black eyeliner, and light mascara. Kara then put on a light touch of shiny brown eye shadow. She pouted her lips and spread on her glossy honey colored Revlon color stay gloss. Kara put a diagonal part in her hair and combed it out, she smiled taking note that her hair looked professionally done. Kara closed up her make- up and exited the bathroom to be shocked at the sight of Randy, and Dave Batista in the living room talking to John. As always, Dave whistled and Randy just stared at her.

"Hi guys" Kara said trying not to look embarrassed as she found herself clutching the towel just a bit tighter.

"KARA! GO PUT CLOTHES ON NOW!" John yelled, just as he always did with a pursed lip and a strong glare.

"Okay okay!" Kara responded and rolled her eyes walking into bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Man you're lucky, you're around that all day." Dave said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Yeah, man, you have got to be the luckiest thing on earth, but you're too busy lookin' at Keibler… Been there fucked that." Randy said having already 'loved' and 'left' Stacy Keibler a long time ago.

"Yeah, well I haven't. And unlike you I actually have feelings for her, where as you just wanted some quick ass." John spat glaring at Randy who smirked glumly.

"Yeah and he got it." Dave said giving props to his friend.

"Easy man Easy, good luck with Stacy, you have my blessing. It's not like I want her anymore." Randy said having no use for Stacy Keibler.

"Hey did you guys know Kara is putting me in a new storyline with Stratus?" Randy asked as they channel surfed and discussed the subject of women.

"Really? You two haven't really been okay since you broke up. She is just starting to stop hating you Orton." Batista commented not knowing about what happened after the Hall Of Fame inductee ceremony.

"Yeah, should be fun. She's hot. And I think she got over the whole—" Randy was cut off by John chuckling sarcastically.

"The whole what? Oh the whole you being an asshole, cheating on her, ripping her heart out and playing hop scotch on it." John stated bitterly.

"I wasn't that bad." Randy told John.

"Now I'm not one to butt in, but yeah you were." Batista backed John up.

"Dave what's happened to you? All of a sudden you're on Mr. 'Feelings' side?" Randy mocked John.

"Your one to talk Orton, whenever that skeet of yours is around your kissing her ass like there's no tomorrow. "Baby I love you" "Baby I'm sorry" "Baby forgive me" "Baby I will give up my dreams for you" "I'd cut off my left nut just to make you happy" Dave said sounding like a pleading Randy causing John to laugh hysterically.

"Stratus did deliver some Stratusfaction when she got that smut of yours kicked off the plane." Dave said cracking up.

"Hey, she's not a smut. She's a good girl." Randy weakly defended.

"Eh, I don't think we're talking about the same girl here Randy." John stated among the three men eliciting a fit of deep chuckles from Dave.

"You guys ready?" Kara asked walking out of the room almost seductively. She had on her thin small reading glasses and her hair was the epitome of perfection.

She was wearing a chic black soft textured skirt suit. The jacket was tight fitting and stopped just above her waistline with a pink satin ribbon for a strap that Kara had stylishly tied off to the side. She wore a low v-neck sheer pink top that had ruffles coming out from underneath the suits jacket. On the bottom, Kara wore a short black skirt that stopped right above her mid thigh and went with the suit jacket. Her shoes gave her more height which she desperately needed to command the attention she wanted in the meeting. She wore expensive chic suede thick four black heels with a platform under the rest of the shoe which had a dangerous arch in the bottom of than rest of the shoe with a slightly rounded front that was closed.

Kara put her hand on her hip, "Well? Let's go." Kara said bossily turning around away from the wrestlers and bending over the coffee table in front of the guys and putting her now fully charged laptop that John had plugged in, into her black coach tote bag along with her cell phone and room key. She turned around and huffed, "What the fuck are you guys starring at? I'm going to be late!" Kara exclaimed impatiently.

"She…She looks like a sexy librarian." Randy told John and Dave.

"Shut up, she looks very professional." John said trying to down play the flirtatious comment.

"No, no she doesn't she looks like a naughty school teacher." Dave said shaking his head in approval. Kara scrunched her face.

"I take it I should change?" Kara stated nervously shifting from heeled foot to heeled foot.

"NO!" Randy and Dave shouted as John clenched his jaw in aggravation.

"C'mon let's go." John said and ushering them all out of the door.

_(An hour and a half later)_

Kara had been focused throughout the entire meeting, but she was anxiously awaiting Vince's arrival, that was when she would be presenting her ideas to the creative board. After what seemed like forever, Vince walked in and stood at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Okay, the press conference went well, and we all know the outcome of the upcoming paper view has already been scripted. As some of you know, I thought we needed a fresh head for this year, someone who is familiar with the WWE but has experience in other entertainment writing endeavors. I think she has a fresh perspective on things and she will have outstanding suggestions. She is here temporarily unless she decides to stay. You can all welcome her with an applause." Vince introduced. That is when Kara stood up from her seat and carried her laptop on her side and went up to the head of the large table filled with people including Linda, Stephanie, Shane McMahon, and Paul Levesque, among various other Creative team executives.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kara Cena and it truly is a pleasure to be here before you all today.

I am a fan of wrestling, as Mr. McMahon said, I can give you that fresh perspective you're looking for and as well as not just the "Fans" but the viewer's opinion of our product.

So I'll begin. I'm not sure how many of you agree, but since Lita and Edge's ongoing heel promotion the fan's interest in the Women's Division had dropped (As of yesterday) 26. How do I know this? Because I spoke with the website engineers, writers, and overseers, at and they have elicited various polls concerning the most recent Diva's contests, championship matches, even bra and panties matches, and the feedback has been disappointing. Usually the feedback is somewhere around 20,000 votes a day. As of late, the average feedback on the polls a day is 14,000. That is something that we cannot have, and that is something that we cannot take. That is a loss we cannot bear. We need to pick up the women's division and we need to pick it up now. The women's division is on Trish Stratus' shoulders. Don't get me wrong, she is an outstanding Diva and Women's champion, if not for her the Women's Division wouldn't be half of what it is today, BUT we need to give her some competition. And we need to give it to her now. We need knew Diva talent, and we need Lita on her own. The fan's love Lita. Even if she isn't with the Hardy's they love Lita. They don't love Lita as Edge's valet and fuck toy. Let's be honest people when a heel duo promotion goes for too long it gets people annoyed, bored and agitated. Thus bringing forth the inevitable channel change. So, I'm proposing that Lita and Edge split, and once again Lita begins vying for the Women's title. Unfortunately, for Lita a new girl comes to Raw. Now this part is all up to the WWE talent managers, you will need to pluck a few new chickees from OVW. And they all can be cute and the usual stuff, but one needs to be strong, and dominant in the ring. When I say dominant I mean like China, except she can't vye for the men's titles. But among the women's division she has to be the most dominant Diva there is, she has to take over the women's division. And she has to have some outstanding mic skills as well. So it will constantly be a triple threat, one ppv Lita gets a title shot match from Trish, then she is interrupted by the new Diva, who then gets a title shot match with Trish, which is interrupted by Lita, so on and so forth.

I would also like to say that I am utterly appalled that Christy Hemme no longer works with the WWE. She was the Diva search winner_. Diva Search_? What comes to mind when you hear the word _Diva Search_? I know what comes to _my_ mind, the Diva search is something that the WWE takes pride in, something that gets the fans involved and makes them feel more appreciated. And what do you do? You _release_ her?! Release someone that the fans voted, thus conveying their admiration and adoration for her. That says to the fans that they don't count... Apparently, she's in TNA. Well I'll tell you what, you need to get her back, and you need to do it now. The fans must always feel appreciated, and recognized, because as soon as they don't they will get pissed, thus bringing for the inevitable channel change. As far as other released talent and talent that are on hiatus, you need to get their asses back here, and fast… Chris Jericho, Christian Cage, Angle, and the Dudley's… Those are all outstanding wrestlers, granted some people hate them… But they love to hate them!

I have been wondering for a while, if anyone looked at SmackDown Ratings recently? ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! I know that it's hard to buy a time slot. But you guys need to get on track here. It's not the talent that's the problem; it's the day the show is aired on. SmackDown is already pre-taped, at _LEAST, _at _LEAST_! Put it back to Thursdays, or Wednesdays. Wednesdays would be a good day, because WWE would be consecutive, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thursday will work as well, but please for Christ sake get it off Friday nights. If you were to look at the statistics, most of the WWE's demographic ranges from 7 year old's to forty year old's. I'm not sure if you notice this, but the few Ratings that SmackDown is getting is from the 7 year old's. Why you ask? BECAUSE THEY DON'T GO OUT ON A FRIDAY NIGHT! EVERYONE ELSE AND THEIR MOMMA GOES OUT ON A FRIDAY NIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU PEOPLE THINKING?! Yes, I know you must keep it on basic television, channels 2-11 but I am more than certain NBC, would jump to have us on their station on a Wednesday or Thursday night. _HELLO_, they enjoy hosting Saturday night's Main event on their channel. Which by the way we should do more often, I'd say once a month. A mini pay per view. We'd get more ratings that way, plus the advertisement of the event on NBC on a more regulated basis would draw in a bigger fan base. As I was saying SmackDown needs to be moved to a different night, and if the CW is not willing to do it, then we will find another basic channel that will take the privilege. That's right I said it, _privilege_. Have pride in your company; whomever airs us is getting the privilege of airing us. They should be honored to have such an outstanding entertainment company's show put on their station. We are doing _THEM_ a favor of letting them _AIR OUR SHOW, _on their channel! If you keep that in mind when you go into the meetings with the stations directors you will fair off much better Mr. McMahon" Kara stated looking at Shane McMahon.

"Titles, things have got to change. As much as I love my brother in law, he needs someone new to feud with, and he needs to loose his title. Many of the fans are tired of seeing Cena Win. The fact that the WWE is portraying him as unbeatable is sickening. He needs to loose the title for a month or so from a different heel and he can win it back a month later. The reason I say he will win it back is that the majority of the fans actually do enjoy seeing Cena as the WWE champion. When it comes to the major titles, you have to consider both perspectives. Yes many of the fan's love John Cena, and adore him as the champion, but what about the other 32. That's right, thirty two percent, I checked. If you don't give that 32 what they want, you will once again be hit with that TICC the inevitable channel change. So if you give the heel the title, the fan's pro Cena will be glued to the TV waiting for Cena to regain his title. As the heel favorers will be stuck to the show hoping that the Heel retains his title, even if they don't like the heel, they would prefer the heel to win over Cena. Other titles, the tag team division is doing outstandingly well on all fronts, a small taste of DX would be nice though." Kara said smirking at HHH. "We need more titles in the WWE. The WWE only has eight championships. Raw has the WWE title, the Intercontinental, the Women's championship, and the tag team titles. Smackdown has the World Heavyweight title, the U.S title, and the tag titles. Ecw only has one title belt! That's eight belt's all together in this entire company! Which leaves too many mid-carders without a purpose during the night. And don't say 'how many titles can you have?' Because title matches and shots are what draw in better ratings and avoids the TICC! The inevitable channel change. We need another Women's division title. Simply because the women's division needs to be picked up as, I said earlier. I think we need a women's tag team championship. We need the Hardcore and the European titles back. People like Shannon Moore, Matt Striker, Kevin Thorn, Steve Richards,  
"The Boogey Man", Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo, Snitsky, Umaga, Miz, Cody Rhodes, Carlito, Charlie Haas, Kenny Dyktra, Jeff Hardy, Ken Kennedy, Shelton Benjamin, Sylvan, Val Venis, Matt Hardy, and MVP will have something to strive for besides just the intercontinental, and the U.S. championship titles. These wrestlers need more air time; you pay them to be around. WELL PUT THEM AROUND! GET THEM OUT THERE! More titles will do that. Raw is right now the better brand, let's get the ratings on SmackDown and ECW up as well. It's not a good idea to put the all of the titles on Raw. Spread them out, it will get the mid-carders more airtime, and make the matches more interesting, therefore the matches during the middle of the night won't get the TICC or put people to sleep!" Kara said determinedly and took a breath. "Another new title that would fair well, inter-gender titles. Man and Woman tag team titles. There are intergender matches all time; therefore, there should be intergender titles. This brings me into my next topic…

"Romantic storylines. Hmmm what are those? I don't think I know what that is!... C'mon, people! I haven't seen one of those in ages!" Kara said frustrated. "People love those! I LOVE THOSE! Every sixteen year old girl, and 32 year old stay at home mom loves those! Edge and Lita doesn't count, that's sex on TV. I mean romantic storylines, real romantic storylines. Not Santino and Maria, that's him dragging her everywhere and forcing her to listen to him. We need real love, love besides the damsel in distress. I mean the WWE wrestler is walking through the hallway and sees a Diva with her friends and checks her out then makes his move. Or during a Diva's contest, he comes out and interrupts professing his LUST for her. There are even options for romantic storylines involving heels! An example, he comes out randomly and helps the girl he has his eye on cheat to win the match. That's a storyline right there. The creative team must utilize the resources that they have at their fingertips! THINK PEOPLE THINK!" Kara said sounding like she was on a rant.

"Management." Kara said then paused to command more of the audience's interest than she already had. "Mr. McMahon, they love you. They say they don't love you, they say you suck, but they love you. When your music starts, they worship the ground you walk on. They love the bullshit conniving things you do, but they want to see it. They love hearing you talk! Even the cruel degrading things you say, they still love it, and they want more of it! I think it would be good for you to make more appearances, and not just for Raw, for SmackDown and ECW as well. Stephanie McMahon, just as your father, they love you, they want to see you out there bossing people around. As they do with you Shane McMahon. With the exception of Linda, you're the family they love to hate. Give them the pleasure of hating you, it boosts ratings. Remember, we can always gain back viewers we once had, for people who gave us the permanent channel change, if they're channel surfing and they see the McMahon's up there, they're going stop and see what you have to say. They know that all of you represent power and the fate of World Wrestling Entertainment, they may no longer like wrestling, but watching the three of you is like watching the Six O' Clock news! Remember that, and our ratings will do well." Kara spoke the last few words softly but firmly.

"As far as WWE world tours and going oversees I must say all of you have done a fantastic job with the promotions and such. That is the tiebreaker with minor wrestling companies, nobody has the power or the tools, or the financial stability, to travel oversees the way the WWE does. That is what makes the WWE a multi billion dollar company." Kara said and tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"I hope all of you take into deep consideration everything I've said to you today and hopefully take advantage of the things you have heard me say. This company is outstanding, let's make it amazing, and let's keep it that way." Kara said and bowed her head politely. The table of twenty-one people clapped furiously for Kara who smiled humbly and bowed her head again. Vince McMahon came up and shook her hand strongly.

"Well the meeting has gone over by about twenty minutes. But very quickly, do any of you have any questions, comments, or concerns about any of the subjects Kara has spoken on today?" Vince asked the room with his hand on the small of Kara's back ushering her forward.

"Yes, you sound very certain of yourself, but have you actually written anything?" A thin woman in her thirties asked Kara with a glare. Kara opened her laptop back up, and clicked on her script document.

"346 pages to be exact. All ranging from various storylines and plots that can be inducted into the three brands from time to time." Kara answered as the woman sat back in her chair and nodded impressed.

"How are you related to John Cena?" A young man asked who was easy on the eyes.

"As I said before, he's my brother in law." Kara said proudly and showed her wedding ring off.

"Are you a business major or?" Shane McMahon still wondering how she got so much insight on marketing skills.

"No, Journalism, and Writing. But among those two, I just have the innate ability to know what people like." Kara answered coyly.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I think Kara should become a permanent member of the creative team." Stephanie said in a vivacious tone as the other people seated at the table nodded heavily in agreement. Kara blushed.

"It's a pleasure being here" Kara said happily and smiled at Vince McMahon.

"Okay, this meeting is adjourned; we will reconvene in one month." Vince said nodding his head. As everyone filed out of the meeting, HHH walked to the back of the room as Stephanie, Shane, and Linda walked over to Kara who was chatting with Vince.

"Young lady, do you realize, that you as a twenty four year old, walked into this meeting, woke everyone up, and commanded more attention than this big guy has been able to get outta' them in two years?! You're an excellent speaker. And the ideas and suggestions you have are brilliant!" Linda said and shook Kara's hand.

"I agree completely with moving SmackDown to a different night. We thought it would be a good thing moving it to Friday night's yah know TGIF. Guess we were wrong. So Shane-O your going have to work on that." Stephanie said glaring at her brother.

"I will, and I will remember as you said Kara, We're doing _them_ a favor by allowing _them_ to air _our _show on _their _network.." Shane said quoting Kara.

"John said you were good, but this, this is just a curve ball. I assumed you would be the same shy girl who walked in my office those few weeks ago during Raw, hiding behind John. But I was incredibly wrong; you are an excellent asset to have on the creative team. So what do you say about becoming permanent here Kara?" Vince asked hopefully.

Kara thought of Matt, then the fact that if he loves her, he will allow her to live her dreams and be happy. "HELL YEAH!" Kara said excitedly and gave a wide grin.

_(A half hour later)_

Kara walked out of the conference room and outside of the large building and looked around as she stood on the sidewalk. She looked with a grin as John pulled up in his rental she opened the front door and climbed in. She gave John a big kiss on his cheek and looked in the back with a large smile on her face.

"How'd it go sweet face?" John asked rubbing her shoulder supportively.

"I am a new, permanent WWE employee, specializing in the Creative, and Marketing team!" Kara said squealing.

"ALRIGHT!" Randy said as he John and Batista got questioning looks on their faces.

"MARKETING?!" They repeated with wide eyes.

"YEAH! Marketing too! Shane and Vince loved my ideas so much that they would like me to assist in marketing techniques." Kara said excitedly.

"Don't worry guys, we will see everything that went on in there" John said holding up the tape that HHH has sneaked him after the meeting.

"Oh no guys, that'll be so embarrassing, c'mon." Kara said blushing once she realized John had the tape of her in the meeting.

"So you can say it in front of them? But not us? Oh I see how it is." Dave said laughing.

"I have a surprise for you Mr. Batista." Kara said and grinned sweetly.

"What's that?" Dave asked wearily with a smile.

"I motioned for Christy Hemme to come back to the wwe. We're going to BUY her back from TNA" Kara said with a smile.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Dave shouted his jaw dropping. "John pull the car over!" Dave said John pulled over as Dave jumped out before the car even stopped moving. Kara got scared and watched him run around the back of the car, rip her door open and pull her out in what the true meaning of a bear hug was.

"Thank you! THANKYOU!" Dave said picking Kara up and swinging her around as John and Randy laughed hysterically.

"Its okay, it's okay! No problem!" Kara said as Dave put her down. Dave grabbed her face and gave her a huge kiss on her lips and went running up and down the side of the road jumping up and down. At one point, he crouched down and jumped so high as if he was on a trampoline.

"Normally I would kill him for kissing you, but besides the fact that he's crazy, you did a really good thing today Kara" John said rubbing her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. I'm just happy for him." Kara said proud of herself. Once Dave recovered from his outburst, they continued going back to the hotel, the smirk never wiping off Dave's face.

"Your sister is an angel." Dave said to John causing Kara to blush.

"I know she is." John said nodding his head.

_(At the hotel)_

Once they got back to the hotel, Dave and Randy went to their respective rooms; Kara and John did went to their's. Kara put on a white midriff tank top and white velvet pajama bottoms with her white furry slippers.

"How the fuck are we going to play this?" John asked Kara who plopped on the sofa next to him.

"Uhh, you have a camcorder, just hook the plugs up to the TV and it'll transfer the video from the camcorder to the television." Kara told John and covered herself up with a blanket.

John went into the room and retrieved his camcorder, on his way back there was a knock on the door, John opened up the door and Randy, Dave, Trish, Stacy, and Lita trampled in the room.

"HI!" Kara waved at all of them.

"HI!" The girls said and Lita smiled politely having not really hung out with Kara before. "We heard you have the hidden treasure." Trish said rubbing her hands together greedily.

"Yeah hunter snuck it to me." John said as Trish tried to help him hook it up to the TV as everyone else grabbed a seat around the room. The tape began to play, and at times Kara found herself blushing as her friends cheered at her suggestions. Dave once again flipped out in happiness when Christy was mentioned. Lita began lightly tearing in happiness and appreciation when Kara mentioned that her storyline with Edge should finally end. John laughed when Kara said he should lose his title and gain it back. Trish blushed when Kara said she was carrying the women's division on her shoulders. Once the tape ended, her friends clapped and whistled.

"Man Kara, you kicked ass and took names. I told you you'd do well. Congratulations, and welcome to the family" Randy said and gave her a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Trish squealed as the Diva's all piled on top of Kara. As the hug cleared, Lita sat next to Kara.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this from you. I didn't even ask you too, I don't even know you, and you didn't have to risk your credibility by doubting my storyline and you did it anyway, and you don't know how grateful I am. Because this was really ruining my career, and I do care about my fan base, and it was disappearing, I mean the way they twisted that storyline with my life it was really hard and I just really appreciate this from you." Lita said as Kara smiled genuinely and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry now; it'll all be gone in the next two weeks." Kara told her with a smile and gave her another hug.

"LET'S GO CELEBRATE!" Stacy shouted excitedly.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Trish said jumping up and down. The group all decided to go to a bar down the street from the hotel that they were staying at. That night, everyone got pretty drunk with the exception of Randy, Kara, and Trish. The most drunk out of the group was John. Kara looked at the dance floor and giggled at what she saw. John was way past his limit and was trying to dance with Trish, while Stacy puked in the bathroom while Lita held her hair back.

"What's wrong? You haven't drank or danced all night." Randy said sitting down in the seat next to Kara.

"Matt. Matt hasn't called me at all today. Not once, no text messages, no voicemails. No emails, no morse code." Kara said chuckling at the end making Randy smiled.

"And what's worse, is I don't know how to tell him. How to tell him that I'm permanent here. I was supposed to make my decision in six months; I haven't even been here for two weeks! I had promised him that my decision would be a joint decision made with him. But Vince put me on the spot, in front of the McMahon's and I had just talked all that shit about take pride in this outstanding company, I couldn't back down or sound unsure of myself, then I'd be a hypocrite. So I said yes, and I meant it, I mean it. I really do want to be here. But is it worth costing my marriage?" Kara asked drinking the beer she held in her hand.

"We talked about this earlier, if they love you they will support you 110 on all of your positive endeavors. If they can't do that, if they can't love your dreams they can't love you…What's Matt do for a living anyway?" Randy asked Kara.

"Cop." Kara said and took a swig of her beer. Randy grimaced.

"Oh." Randy said weakly.

"Yeah it sucks, he's really manipulative, and he _lies_ like a _rug_." Kara said with a bitter laugh. "And I have to go see him tomorrow so, let's head on back" Kara said as Randy nodded in agreement. John, Stacy, and a semi-drunk Lita staggered into the hotel with Randy, Kara, and Trish looking after them. They helped get Stacy to her room first and got her tucked in. The next room on the way up was Lita's. Afterwards was the floor that John and Kara's room was on. Kara got John into the room and said goodnight to Randy and Trish.

After Kara closed her door, Randy and Trish continued to walk in the direction of their respective rooms. "So…" Randy said casually. "What do you think of the new storyline?" Randy asked Trish who had her hands shoved in her jean pockets.

"Uhh. It's pretty good. Kara's an amazing writer, actually she's an amazing everything, so I'm sure it'll turn out good." Trish said nervously as she walked slowly next to Randy. "You?" Trish asked wondering how he felt.

"Uh, I think it will be fun. I haven't been in a storyline like that since Stace." Randy said with a shrug.

"Who you totally trashed." Trish spat resentfully.

"Dammit Trish! Why do you got to be such a bitch?!" Randy asked his temper flaring from the slight inebriation.

"CAUSE YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!" Trish screamed finally storming up to her hotel room. She opened her door and was about to stalk in before Randy grabbed her wrist.

"LET ME GO RANDY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER EXCUSE FROM YOU!" Trish screamed angrily. Before Randy let go or could respond, an elderly woman walked out of her room.

"Is there a problem dear?" The woman asked Trish. Trish knew that the woman wouldn't hesitate to call the police.

"No ma'am, sorry to disturb you." Trish said and walked into her room letting Randy follow her.

"How many times, and in how many different ways do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Randy asked Trish covering his face in his hands out of aggravation.

"I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you Randy Orton, I _hate_ you so much! I _hate_ you so much that it hurts! _Everyday_, I have to see her, hugging you and kissing you, and you buying her nice things and being sweet to her. IT MAKES ME _SICK_ ORTON! What's so bad about _me_?! Why couldn't you treat _me_ like that? And it sucked so bad, cause you… You are my first love. I lov_ed_ you, I lov_ed_ you so much Randy and when I broke up with you, I wasn't okay, but I pulled through. I was fine, you and I were going to be fine; _then_, I see _her._ I see _her_ _with you_, and she's getting everything that I had wanted; that's when I knew the reason we didn't work wasn't because there was something wrong with _me_, it was because I wasn't _"Special"_ like _"Sam"_. It wasn't because you weren't ready for a commitment; it was because I wasn't good enough for you. When you find out your not good enough it's hard to deal with." Trish said through her tears, pouring her heart out to Randy.

Randy stepped forward and grabbed Trish's face in his hands. "Baby, you're good enough. You're good enough, I realized my mistakes, and I asked if we could try again and you rejected me. You said I hadn't changed. So I decided to get a girlfriend, not a diva because I didn't want to give you problems with your co-workers, so I chose a _normal_ girl. And I treated her like a queen, because I wanted to show you that I had changed, I have changed. I changed Trish! I changed for you." Randy told the blonde bombshell as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah but there's only one problem Randy." The Women's champion stated and pulled away shaking her head. "You love her." Trish said and walked over to the door and opened it for him to leave.

"Trish please, please stop hating me." Randy pleaded with the Women's Champion.

"Just go Randy." Trish murmured quietly staring at the floor. The Legend Killer left her hotel room suite with his head hung low in shame.

* * *

**LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Bonding

_(A/N: I am in a particularly spectacular mood today because I am just so overjoyed by mizz Rhodes a.k.a Goddess, and I will address why later. As you can all see, this update has come particularly quickly because I am in love with this story right now. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews of the last chapter: **gurl42069, xXMckenzieXx, jada951, LizThatsRight2, dj-ssdd, giftiebee, and OrtonCenaHardyChick**. I want to thank everyone that added this story to their favs and alerts also thank you so much for the motivation! I want to dedicate this chapter to **jada951**, simply because she gave me an outstanding review and I love her feedback, it gives me good ideas and motivates me to write more! Now, for the recommended reading… **"A Rock And A Hard Place"** By the Goddess herself **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx**. I recommend this because everything she writes is gold; she is like king fucking Midus. Along with the fact that I AM IN THE STORY! Aaaand, it falls under the **OC total domination for x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx**. So Read it, Love it, Review it. If you don't then your missing big things. Now, all of you are flipping out about Randy and Trish. A lot of you are falling into the love triangle trap (hence the word trap). If you are paying attention then you will see the last chapter title was an element of the PAST not future PAST! That is the answer right there. This chapter will solidify that answer as well. Hope you enjoy the chappie. Read Review and most of all enjoy!_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Kara awoke to a horrible gagging sound; it was so horrid that it made her nauseous just listening to it. She slid out of bed knowing that John was having a horrible morning; she went into John's bag and took out his toothbrush, paste, and mouthwash, she then went into her bag and took out two Tylenol and went to the kitchen and took a can of ginger ale out of the fridge. She turned on the faucet and let the water run, she filled up a plastic cup with it. Kara sat the water, soda and the pills on the coffee table and went into the bathroom still holding John's toothbrush, paste, and mouthwash. She dropped it on the side of the sink and turned off the light. She could only imagine how much his eyes were aching. She rubbed his back as he hacked up the now mushed wings he ate the night before.

"Ohh Johnny I hate seeing you like this." Kara murmured with a pout practically hugging his back but still giving him room to convulse as he threw up. When John began to dry heave, Kara knew he was done. John sat back against the wall and tried to catch his breath as Kara flushed the toilet and made her way over to the towels in the dark, with the light from the living room shining in softly. She ran the towel under warm wander and wiped John's forehead to cool it off, then his neck, and finally she cleaned up his mouth. "My pwoor bwaby." Kara cooed at her older brother in law. "You okay babe?" She said as he sat with his eyes closed trying to relax his stomach. He nodded his head as Kara wet his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, after softening the toothpaste with more water, she touched John's cheek.

"Open." She giggled causing John to smirk at how cute she was. It was then that Kara insisted on brushing John's teeth. When she was done, John spat the toothpaste in the toilet and Kara gave him half a cap of mouthwash which he gargled and spat in the toilet. "My pwoor Felix is sick." Kara exclaimed pouting again as she dried his mouth. "Come on big guy, atty' up." Kara said trying her best to help John to stand but failing miserably. "John c'mon you can't stay in here all day…" Kara said finally getting him to his feet.

"Kara, I don't feel so good." John groaned holding his stomach as they sat on the couch.

"I know pookah" Kara stated using her special nickname for him since he would not let her call him 'pookie' "Take these… drink this." Kara said handing John the medicine and the cup of water. She went into the kitchen and picked up the box of saltine crackers on the counter top, Kara headed back into the living room to find John curled up which was a sight for sore eyes. Kara got John to drink soda and eat the crackers to help settle his stomach. She went into the bedroom, grabbed a blanket and walked back into the living room. She sat on the end of the big couch and John put his head in her lap. Kara draped the cover over him and stroked his head. "We aren't going to do that again for a while pookah. I never saw you this bad ever. I think you been too stressed out lately pookah or maybe it was the wings." Kara said to John who was dozing as she stroked his short hair. "Don't worry... Have no fear, Kara's here." Kara chided at her own humor and began to channel surf.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Kara slid herself from under John and answered the door. Randy's eyes widened at Kara who looked down and immediately put her hands over her herself in an attempt to look like she was not embarrassed. When she had woken up to take care of John, she was still in her pajamas which consisted of a belly bearing tank top and up the ass cotton shorts.

"Hi…" Kara said weakly.

"Hey… Is John here? I'm assuming not." Randy said assuming that since she was dressed like that, then John was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, he's here, he's sick though, bad hangover from last night I guess. I woke up this morning and he was just awful so after he upchucked I got him cleaned up and settled on the sofa." Kara explained as she let Randy into the suite. Randy wondered how John was able to focus, or do anything around Kara when she was dressed like that; Randy avoided looking at her because if he did he would not be able to pull his eyes away again.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." Kara said and grabbed her toiletries and clothes for the day. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower she put on her shimmering body lotion and put on a white tank top, a zip up hoody, and skin tight black cotton stretch pants that flared out at the bottom with her black puma sneakers. She decided to leave her hair to dry wet, so she sprayed her holding spritz in her long brown hair to let it scrunch itself. She came out of the bathroom feeling comfortable and refreshed, she thought she looked like a bum, Randy thought she looked like a million dollars. She went from the sexy librarian, to the girl next door, and Randy absolutely loved it.

"So what's up?" Kara asked sitting down on the arm of the sofa John was laying on still knocked out. Randy was in a chair adjacent to the sofa.

"Well, I came to see if you guys wanted to go to breakfast, I mean Sam isn't here, which is not a bad thing but John is sick and still sleeping sooo." Randy trailed off.

"Well what about me? I can go!" Kara told Randy feeling her stomach rumbling.

"Okay sure. Wait, will John get mad or is it okay?" Randy double-checked.

"Who cares, I'm hungry let's go!" Kara said grabbing Randy's hand and led him to the door grabbing her cell phone, room key, and purse on her way out the door.

The two stepped onto the empty elevator. "What did you have in mind?" Kara asked looking at her cell phone which read the time 9:02am, Kara, and John had a flight back home to West Newbury at 4:00pm as did Trish, who had brought her ticket online immediately after being invited to go with Kara.

"Perkins?" Randy suggested thinking of restaurants in the area.

"Ew." Kara scrunched up her nose; Randy thought it was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"IHOP?" He asked.

"Nahh." She declined.

"Denny's?" He shot aimlessly.

"Nope." She shot him down.

"McDonald's?" He hoped hopelessly.

"SOUNDS GREAT!" She exclaimed with grin, Randy couldn't help but admire her easy going, easy to please attitude and appetite, he found it attractive.

"You're the only girl I have ever met that will turn down IHOP for Mickey D's." Randy told her shaking his head as they left the elevator and walked through the lobby.

"I'm unique, what can I say?" Kara asked Randy with a grin as they walked through the parking garage.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Randy replied with a wink forcing Kara to blush.

"You're quite the charmer Mr. Orton." Kara exclaimed lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm charming guy, what can I say?" He mocked; Kara slapped his arm playfully as she grinned from ear to ear.

"So hot pants, what happened with you and my girl Stratus last night?" Kara joked, inwardly hoping they had sex so Sam would be booted out of the picture.

"Trish had a nervous break down." Randy answered with a chuckle at the way it sounded.

"What?!" Kara asked immediately worried about her newly acquired best friend.

"Uhh if I can recall, things went a little something like this… We were leisurely walking to her suite discussing our feelings on the upcoming storyline that you have planned for us. I just so happened to mention that I had not been in a romantic storyline with anyone since Stacy. (And this was prior to Trish and I's relationship) And in the past I just "might have" happened to use that storyline to get into Stacy's pants. And I just "might have" told her it didn't mean anything the next morning when we woke up, and I just "might have" been being harsh when I told her I got what I wanted from her and that was all that I needed her for." Randy was cut off by Kara shaking her head. As he started the car.

"You're an asshole." Kara stated bluntly.

"Don't you think I know that? Now let me finish the story and you will see how and why I know that…. As I was saying (before I was so rudely interrupted), Trish said that I trashed Stacy and the drunken dick head in me asked why she has to be such a bitch. I'm pretty sure she said that I made her that way. And in my drunken state I remember her crying and ranting about me thinking she wasn't good enough for me, and that Sam was better than her and that it hurts when you find out you're not good enough. I told Trish she was good enough and I reminded her that I tried to get back with her, I begged, Kara I pleaded for Trish to take me back on my knees but she wouldn't, she said I hadn't changed. That is when I told Trish what I had been hiding from day 1 with Sam. And that was that the only reason I went out with Sam was to make Trish see that I changed, that I could be a good boyfriend, that I could be loyal, faithful, sweet, loving, attentive, kind and caring, and emotional. That I changed for Trish." Randy let out with a sigh as they stopped at a red light.

"And what did she say?" Kara asked dying to know.

"She said that there was one problem, I had fallen in love with Sam some where along the way." Randy told Kara who frowned.

"Do you love Sam?" Kara asked Randy honestly.

Randy sighed; this question had been gnawing at him since he had begun re-evaluating their relationship. "I think I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I mean, if something were to happen to her I would be devastated, but I just don't feel it when I say I love her… That is fucked up I know, telling her I love her and not mean it but, it seems like the right thing to say. Because she is saying it to me so I should say it back right? Right?" Randy sighed again and gripped the steering wheel. "I don't know, something is just missing from our relationship, there's just no spark. And that's like Trish our relationship, I felt no spark, I loved her, I cared about her but I just didn't feel that extra something with her" He told Kara truthfully.

Kara analyzed what Randy was saying and pondered the question deeply as they pulled into McDonald's. "Drive up?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like walking." Kara agreed. After Kara got the pancakes and a biscuit, and Randy got the two deluxe breakfasts for himself, he parked the car and he and Kara reclined their seats halfway. Randy put his sneaker-clad feet up on the dashboard and Kara did matched his action with her small feet as they ate their food smiling at the relaxation of pigging out and laying back.

"How's the sex?" Kara asked as she buttered her biscuit.

Randy blinked a few times and twitched his eyes brows in confusion and looked at the WWE writer. "The sex, between you and Sam how is it.?" Kara asked biting into the flaky crust.

"I think it's good, and that's not just me being conceited, because Sam always wants it when we're alone and not fighting." Randy explained as he ate his eggs.

"What about conversation? Do you guys talk a lot orrr?" Kara inquired the Legend Killer.

"We talk, when she's not around everyone else, that shitty demeanor she has fades away and she becomes and exceptional conversationalist. I know you don't believe me but it's true." Randy answered the question. Kara nodded biting into her pancake.

"So what about the fights? I mean I see you guys get into it a lot, but when no one is around how is it?" She questioned the WWE superstar further.

"When no one's around we usual are arguing about why IT IS so hard for me to have people around, like why can't she just make an effort to get along with my friends yah know?" Randy told Kara who nodded in understanding.

"So she storms into your world, tears you away from your friends, and subdues you to herself. So the little time that you do spend with them she cannot help but fuck that time up as well. She is trying to isolate you so you need her for a companion. You have plenty of friends that want you to strive in life, why keep dead weight around your ankles?" Kara offered her perspective as Randy nodded.

"When you guys talks about your future? Do you see eye to eye?" She wondered curiously.

"Not at all, things couldn't be more opposite." Randy said thinking Sam was from another planet.

"How?" Kara pressed the issue.

"I want three kids, she wants one. Right now she is pressuring me because I want us to live separate, she wants to live together. If I give into that then she wants to move to Europe and I'll end up budging on that one too, where as I want to live somewhere in the Midwest or the east coast, maybe even new England, but some where towards the east. I want to keep my wrestling career for as long as I can, she wants me to quit the business, like right now. She doesn't understand that I live, I breathe, I sleep, and I eat that ring. I get out of bed every morning just for that ring." Randy told Kara.

"I think your work ethic, and enthusiasm for your career is outstanding, that's what will make you a legend in the wrestling world. Your family expects this of you, and more importantly, You expect this of you, you want this, I have not known you long but I honestly don't think you would feel right doing anything else for the rest of your life. From what you have told me, Sam met you when you were a wrestler, so if she does not accept your career now than she never did in the first place. You are a wrestler, it defines you, without it, you will lose yourself, and it is a part of you. Don't let her try to change who you are Randy, it would be a shame for all of your god given and genetic talents to go to waste because she wants to sit at home with you and play house all fucking day. Fuck that! Do you Randy, be happy." Kara told him righteously.

"You're one amazing chick Kara." Randy couldn't help himself, it sounded so right coming from his friends, but everything that was just said made him feel all the more JUST when it was coming from a level headed girl like Kara.

"And you're one amazing guy Randy Orton." Kara said imagining how corny she sounded. "Honestly Randy, from everything you're saying, There's no point with you staying with Sam. I mean so sure the sex is great, but you can find great sex elsewhere, I mean you are a hot guy, hot guys and hot girls are magnetic so don't stress over that. But you guys cannot even agree where you want to live, the careers that you will have long term, and she is ready to close the curtain after one kid. I mean, it is a hopeless cause, why set yourself up for failure? If you two were to ever tie the knot, you know damn well she would not sign a pre-nup. So when you cheat on her because she is a miserable nagging bitch she will rob you of every penny that you have made in the business that SHE hated you for. Fuck that Randy. Don't do that to yourself. Quit while you're ahead." Kara said sipping her apple juice.

"You make it sound so easy." Randy said starring at the sun shining over the parking lot.

"Of course I make it sound easy, because I'm not in your shoes. Here is what I want you to do… I want you to take all of your money, every single dime, and with draw it from your bank account every cent EXCEPT for five dollars." Kara told the rising Legend.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because when Sam gets done with your sorry ass (And trust me you will be sorry when she's through) That's all your going to have left." Kara told Randy who began laughing hysterically.

"She's a gold digging bitch Randy, and you know it! It doesn't matter how it is when it is just the two of you, what are you going to do? Move to the middle of nowhere so she can be nice to you? Fuck that shit… She will take all of your money Randy, trust me! I've seen it happen; Judges love to mop the floors with rich guys like you." Kara warned her newly found friend.

"I believe you… Do you know that I was going to propose to Sam? Like four days ago?" Randy said laughing as he continued to eat his food slowly.

"I don't believe you! You cannot be that crazy? Are you that crazy?" Kara asked looking at him with widened eyes.

Randy nodded and began laughing while opening the glove compartment in the rental of the car to reveal a black velvet box. He opened up the box to reveal a large elegant looking diamond ring. "RANDY ORTON YOU _ARE_ CRAZY!" Kara said yanking the box from it. She held her engagement ring up against the large luxurious rock and frowned.

"Do you see this extreme size difference?" Kara said causing her and Randy to laugh hysterically together. "I can't believe you were going to marry her...That… That rag!" Kara exclaimed closing the box and putting the ring back in the glove compartment of the rental. "Wait, you're not still considering it are you?" Kara asked cautiously.

"HELL NO! I know it sounds stupid, but I truly was jumping the gun when I brought that ring. It seems like since you came Sam has been showing her true colors." Randy stated to Kara who put her half-empty carton of food in the bag.

"Well I guess I came just in time." The brunette beauty said resting her head against the seat and leaning her head to the side to face him.

"Actually you did… Wanna know something? And I hope it doesn't offend you or anything." Randy offered.

"Ohh tell me!" She said twisting her body so her back was leaning on the passenger door.

"It was Monday Night Raw, the most recent one, and I was on my way to John's locker room to tell him about me wanting to propose to Sam, and I opened the door and I saw this girl standing there. She looked like a goddess, like an angel, she was just stunning. And I started talking to her, I found out she was married, which sucked but I still wanted to get to know her. And I talked to her some more and I _THINK _she _IS_ the most amazing girl I ever met. And after meeting her, the thoughts of proposal totally left my mind. Because I knew that if I could develop this kitty crush on a girl I had just met in under three minutes, then there was no way I was ready to tie the knot with Sam." Randy told Kara.

"What's the girl's name?" Kara asked with a grin from ear to ear knowing Randy was talking about her.

"Oh her name is_ conceited_." Randy said taking a cheap shot at Kara who began cracking up she leaned over and slapped Randy on his arm as he looked at her dreamily.

"If it weren't for you, Sam would be trying to look through wedding catalogues with me at this very moment.

"I don't think Trish would ever let you marry Sam." Kara stated with a giggle.

"Yeah I think Trish would do the whole "over my dead body thing" and then it would be a fight to the death. I still cannot believe she tried to stuff Sam in the toilet. She could've drowned her!" Randy exclaimed incredulously.

"It's kind of sucky that it didn't work." Kara mumbled earning a pinch on her cheek from Randy.

"Mr. Orton that hurt!" Kara mocked pain.

"Here I'll make it better." Randy said and before Kara knew it, Randy had placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Like wowwww, that was like the best kiss everrrrr." Kara said in a valley girl voice making Randy belt out in laughter shaking his head loving the intelligent brunette's sarcasm.

"HA HA HA!" Randy replied grabbing the bag of garbage and getting out the car to throw it away. Honestly, Kara had felt a rush of tingles shoot through her body from Randy simply kissing her cheek, but she was a married woman, and she would be working with Randy often, she didn't want awkwardness from a simple peck on the cheek, so she had made a joke out of it.

Randy climbed back in the car and looked at Kara who was pretending to admire her nicely French manicured nails. "Ay kid… You ready?" Randy asked Kara who looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but we'll leave when I tell you I'm good and ready" Kara said playfully faking and attitude. She stared Randy down before she could not hold in her smile anymore and she burst out into a fit of giggles. Randy started the car and began driving.

"You're crazy Kara." He exclaimed as she squeezed his bicep still laughing.

"I know... You're so much fun Randy." Kara said happy to have another guy friend besides John.

"Really? Why thank you." He accepted the compliment cockily.

"It's because your old lady an't around tugging at your nuts all the time." Kara stated bluntly.

"This is true, this is very true… So you happy to be going home today?" Randy asked Kara whose demeanor changed.

"_NO!_ I am going to have to tell Matt that I took the job, permanently, that is a complex issue I do not even want to open up. Plus he has still been acting shitty lately. It's like now that we're married everything seems harder and of course the stakes are higher." Kara told Randy who nodded.

"You'll be okay…." Randy trailed off. "I want to give you a nick name."

"Like?" Kara asked with a smile.

"I don't know, but something cute… Uhh what cartoons do you like?" Randy asked Kara who stuck her tongue out and touched her upper lip and looked up diagonally to emphasize that she was thinking very hard.

"Muppet babies, Winnie the pooh,--" Kara was cut off by an overly excited Randy.

"PIGLET! PIGLET! You're short and cute and sweet, and you're just so damn adorable." Randy teased Kara who tried to hold in her smirk.

"Was piglet a boy or a girl?" Kara asked crossing her arms.

"Not quite sure, so that means it fits perfectly." Randy insulted the writer light heartedly as she pinched his ear.

"Uh uh uh! Now you have to kiss the boo boo." Randy challenged Kara.

"I will not!" Kara said with wide eyes.

"You messed it up, now fix it. Look its turning red, don't you feel awful?" Randy asked Kara.

"No! You said you're unsure of my gender." Kara told Randy behind her giggles.

"Kiss the boo boo." Randy said wagging his finger in front of her face. Kara took Randy's finger and bent it.

"OUCH you little—" Randy's one finger easily over powered Kara and he began tickling her stomach as she writhed in the passenger's seat shrieking with laughter.

"I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!" Kara cried out begging for him to stop.

"Okay, truce, but only if you kiss the boo boo." Randy said leaning his head toward her so she could kiss his eat.

"Fine…" Kara puckered up as they stopped at a red light and grabbed Randy's head and planted a nice big kiss on Randy's ear.

"Oh that feels sooo much better." He exclaimed making Kara chuckle. After ten more minutes, the pair returned back to the hotel. Randy and Kara walked into the lobby.

"So what are you doing with your time off?" She questioned the WWE superstar.

"Going to my house and hopefully Sam won't be there." Randy told her with a chuckle.

"What time is your flight?" The talented writer questioned.

"6." He told her as they stepped onto the elevator.

"So what are you doing after this?" Kara asked Randy enjoying any time she spent with him.

"Going to the gym." He shrugged nonchalantly as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Can I come? Please? I won't distract you or anything! I promise!" Kara said with an eager grin.

"You like to work out?" He questioned the girl.

"Yeah, I work out with John all the time… I'm more of a cardio girl though; I don't want to look buff or anything." Kara told Randy with a giggle.

"Yeah? I have to drag Sam to the gym, I can only get her in there if I beg and plead on my knees, and even then she won't work out she just kind of sits there and watches the TV's." Randy explained to Kara.

"Another reason as to why I am so incredibly cooler than her." Kara said taking a bow before exiting the elevator.

"I concur." Randy said as they reached her and John's hotel room.

"Alright, I'm going to give us both ten minutes to change and I'll meet you back her in 12 minutes.

"Ay yigh captain." Kara told him jokingly. Randy pinched her cheek before walking off down the hall. Kara went into her room and saw that John was still fast asleep on the sofa. She walked over to him and placed kisses on his forehead. "My pwoor pookah." She exclaimed with a frown. Usually John was a light sleeper but Kara's kisses didn't disturb his rest. She went into the bedroom and decided on wearing a tank top with a nike pink and black sports bra underneath with matching pink and black ass shorts. She put on her pink and black nike cross trainers as well. She put a scrunchy on her wrist and took her room key and her cell phone with her. She stepped out of the hotel room suite and waited for Randy. She checked her cell phone and the time was 11:14am.

"HEY! I'm so excited for today!" Trish told Kara running up to her.

"The flight isn't until four." Kara said thinking it funny that Trish was more excited to go to West Newbury than she was.

"I know but I'm just soo--- Hey are you going to the gym?" Trish asked looking at Kara's attire.

"Yeah me and Randy are going together. He took me to breakfast this morning and he's letting me go with him to work out." Kara told Trish.

"Ohhh… Well… yeah, now that miss bitch is gone Randy can act like he has a life. Where's John?" Trish asked Kara happy that Randy was finally getting out without Sam.

"In the room on the sofa hung over." Kara told Trish who frowned. "I got him some soda and crackers after he up chucked so when he wakes up I was going to feed him some soup but he's still knocked out." Kara told Trish.

"Awww, don't worry I'll take care of him for you. You've been sulking about Matt lately, why don't you go have fun with Randy and clear your head of stress." Trish urged her friend wanting her to stop moping around in hotel rooms.

"Really? Thanks trishy. Just take care of my pookah for me okay?" Kara asked seeing Randy walk up.

"Your pookah'? Ohhh how sweet." Trish said giggly. Kara handed her the room key and turned to Randy still laughing.

"Hi...Hey trish." Randy mustered up the courage to greet the woman of his past relationship.

"Hi. Listen, forget anything I said to you last night, I was drunk and emotional, and let's just pretend that never happened okay? Okay. Have a great day." Trish said letting herself into the room quickly.

"Damn, she couldn't get out of this hallway quick enough." Kara exclaimed looking at Randy who looked away guiltily.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said holding out his arm for her to link with.

"Yeah let's" Kara said linking their arms happily. When they stepped into the elevator, Randy finally looked at her clothes, or lack there of and could not help but hold in a moan. He wondered to himself how Matt could treat someone who looked that amazing, was that amazing, and was his wife so horribly. If Randy got a chance with her, he would treat her like she truly was an angel. The pair reached the large gym and went inside. Randy bought himself and Kara bottles of water. He turned around just in time to see Kara flip her head forward and tie her hair up in a cute high long ponytail, immediately followed by her crossing her arms at her waist and taking off her tank leaving her there in a bra and ass shorts.

"C'mon Randy do some cardio with me. I love these kinds of machines." Kara said oblivious to Randy's shock and amazement as she climbed onto an elliptical machine and programmed the settings.

"ah, I uhh... urmm…" Randy fumbled and took a step forward and ended up dropping the water bottles.

"Randy what's wrong with you? Get over here c'mon." Kara said. Randy walked over to the elliptical machine next to her and got on. He programmed his and the two began working out together.

"You feel the burn Randy?" She asked with an innocent chuckle.

"Ohh yeah." He replied, something was burning alright, but it was not his legs, it was _between_ his legs. Randy admired her body as she moved on the high momentum machine.

"RANDY HELLOO!!!" Kara screamed wondering why he was not answering her question.

"Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying?" Randy asked Kara.

"I was asking you if you thought that I should lose weight." Kara asked the WWE superstar.

"What? Hell no, if anything you're too skinny…Who told you that you should lose weight anyway?" Randy asked the twenty four year old beauty.

"Mmmrr" Randy could not quite make out what she had just mumbled.

"Who?" He asked as he changed the setting on his machine.

"Matt." Kara murmured again.

"Kara you've gotta be fucking kidding me. He actually said you were fat?" Randy inquired shocked.

"Well, not exactly, like sometimes we'll be in a restaurant and I'll tell the waitress what I want, like French fries or chicken fingers or a hamburger, or chicken. And Matt will say something smart like "Scratch that, she'll have a chicken salad." And when ever I go grocery shopping and get like fried foods and stuff like the tasty mozzarella sticks and stuff or fried shrimp and things like that he flips out." Kara explained to Randy.

"Well is he like a nutrition guru? Or obsessed with eating healthy and shit?" Randy questioned further.

"No… He drinks a lot of beer, eats a lot of chips, likes ribs, and steak. The typical red-blooded American guy. He's not into eating healthy, for himself that is. Which is how I know that he thinks something is wrong with me." Kara revealed to the man next to her.

"Kara you can't possibly weigh more than 115 pounds. How much do you weigh?" Randy spoke feeling bad for her.

"I weigh 110 pounds." She answered the Superstar with her head down.

"And how much do you think you should weigh?" He asked wondering why her self-image was so poor.

"110, but if my husband thinks there is a problem with my weight then obviously my opinion is wrong." Kara conveyed her point.

"Kara if anything you're too skinny. If you lose anymore weight you will disappear." Randy told the fragile hearted brunette.

"I know, I know! But it just sucks, the fact that he doesn't like the way I look." Kara shrugged.

"Kara, I am around beautiful, gorgeous, sexy women all day that no straight man in America can resist. And I can honestly say that you are the most amazing looking girl I have ever met in my life. Your hair is long and soft and silky, your eyes, are so captivating… Your lips are so... And your body, your tits and your ass and your cute little frame its all just fucking amazing I just. I cannot even talk about it with putting myself into overload. I tell you, if you weren't married Kara, I would, and I hope this doesn't offend you, but if you weren't married I would fuck the shit outta you." Randy said the last line in true Orton fashion with his trademark smirk.

Kara blushed and slapped his arm playfully. "RANDY!" She shrieked with laughter following immediately after.

"It's true, and if Matt thinks anything otherwise he can send you my way." Randy told her with a wink. "No but seriously, if he doesn't appreciate you and your fine ass, then he doesn't deserve you. To be honest I don't think he deserves you now, but then again that's between you and him so it's none of my business." Randy told Kara who smiled happily at the fact that Randy appreciated her appearance.

"Randy you definitely know how to put a smile on my face when I'm feeling down." She thanked him.

"That's what I'm here for piglet." He told her reaching over and squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Alright, I had enough of this cardio; I'm going to go lift." Randy said stepping off and walking across the room to the weights. Finally, Kara noticed how wonderful Randy's body was, Randy was wearing a black wife beater and black long basketball shorts. His body towered over hers, which was one of the things that turned her on the most. The fact that he was so much bigger than she was. And she thought that she would faint when she saw his biceps move as he lifted the weights. She admired his muscular perfectly toned calves and she remembered exactly how nice his thighs were from seeing him in the ring. His tattoos were tantalizing, and his strong jaw line turned her on to the point of no return. Quickly Kara knocked the thoughts out of her head when the shine of her wedding ring caught her eye.

"Excuse me miss?" A decent looking guy walked over to her.

"Yes?" Kara asked stopping her movement.

"Are you here for the convention?" The gentlemen asked leaning part of his body on her machine.

"Huh? No…What convention?" She questioned confused.

"The convention for fine ass women. HAH! So why don't I take you out for drinks tonight?" The man asked with a conceited smirk.

"That was the most horrible pick up line I've ever heard." Kara told him honestly giggling.

"Well at least I tried." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll give you an F for eFFORT." Kara told him drinking from her water as she continued to move.

"C'mon baby let me take you out. I could show you a good time." He told her with a wink.

"Uhh, no thank you I just-"

"I'm not leaving this gym till you say yes sugar lips." The man persisted.

"Aye sexy you ready to get outta here?" Randy asked walking up to her and grabbing her ass with his left hand and giving it a nice squeeze. Kara was shocked, and even more shocked when he did not remove his hand.

"So you two are together." The man questioned feeling suddenly stupid.

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that but you wouldn't let me finish" Kara explained to the persistent guy.

"Oh, sorry." He said feeling foolish and finally leaving. Randy grinned at Kara and still had not removed his hand.

"He's gone now... … .. So you can move your hand now." She told him trying to hold a straight face.

"Awww do I have to? It's just so... nice." He said gripping it again before reluctantly pulling away.

"Randy Orton you are trouble." Kara exclaimed laughing. That is when she realized how much trouble he was. She was married and she was letting him grope her ass freely. She had to get a hold of herself. Dave was right, Randy was a flirt.

"C'mon you know you like me." He replied with a wink causing Kara to grin and giggle like she was a teenage girl.

"Your bad Randy you really are." She told him stepping off the machine.

"I know but some people tell me it's sexy. Don't you agree?" He asks putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I plead the fifth." She told him with a small smirk and picked up her things.

"What's that mean?" He questioned as they walked out of the gym.

"It means that I'm not going to answer your question." Kara elaborated to the Legend Killer.

"Then that tells me your answer right there…" Randy spoke cockily forcing Kara to roll her eyes with a smile.

Hey you wanna get wet?" He asked the creative writer as they got onto the elevator.

"WHAT?!" She asked wide-eyed.

"Awww, Kara get your mind outta the gutter. I meant do you want to get wet, as in the pool, as in swimming?" He re-phrased.

"Sure I guess, I'll have to go change though." Kara told Randy.

"I love it when you change, every time you change you end up wearing less clothing than you were before." He told her happily.

"You're a pervert." She told Randy with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Especially with you." He said towering over her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Mr. Orton?" A 5'5 Kara asked the 6'4 Legend Killer.

"Is it working?" He asked backing her up against the back wall in the elevator and placed his hands on either side of her. Randy impatiently awaited her answer as she stared up into his piercing blue eyes. Saved by the bell. The elevator door beeped signifying they had gotten to the elevator's destination.

"No." Kara told him with a serious expression before ducking under Randy's arm and sauntering out of the elevator making sure to put an extra swish in her hips to convey her attitude. Randy shook his head and sucked in a breath. He wanted this girl more than he had wanted anyone in his life. Once they reached her room, she turned to him with a sweet grin.

"I'm going to _change_… and I'll meet you by the pool." She told him with a soft voice.

"Kay piglet, see ya down there." Randy said lifting her chin with his finger and giving her a wink before walking to his room. Kara's heart fluttered only to have her conscience crush the high. She was married; she could not cheat on her husband just because an incredibly hot, fun, sensitive, caring guy winked at her a few times. She let herself into the suite to find John still sleeping with his head in Trish's lap.

"Did he wake up?" Kara asked feeling like she was sneaking around behind John's back.

"Yeah, for a little, I don't know why he's so sick. That's really strange for him, I mean whenever he gets a hang over he's usually up and about by now." Trish said smoothing her hands through his short hair.

"I'm not too worried, I think it's what he ate for dinner plus the alcohol that which is what has him so wiped out." Kara told Trish before going into her room. She took out a white string halter bikini along with a tube top thigh length white dress and her white sandals. Kara went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she didn't bother washing her hair because it was about to get wet again anyway. The writer changed into her bikini and put on the tube top thigh length dress. She slid on her shoes and left the bathroom and walked over to the coffee table to pick up her cell phone and room key.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked seeing her in her bikini straps under her dress.

"To the pool with Randy." Kara answered with a smile.

"Umm, do you think that's such a good idea?" Trish asked worried that John would find out and become livid with all the time Kara and Randy had been spending together.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked Trish nervous that Trish was angry with her for hanging out with Randy.

"Nothing, never mind, just be back soon so we can pack for the flight." Trish said quickly becoming bubbly with anticipation of seeing John's cousin Marc.

"I will… Bye pookah." Kara said kissing a sleeping John's forehead before leaving. She made her way downstairs to the pool to find Randy coming up from underneath the water.

"Took your ass long enough." He said as Kara smirked.

"Always late but worth wait." She retorted before dropping her things by a lounge chair and taking her dress off over her head.

"OW!" Randy hooted with a catcall at seeing Kara in her bikini.

"Be nice Randy." Kara told him shaking her head with a smirk. She loved it when Randy paid attention to her. She felt so alive, so happy, so worth something.

"To you? Of course, baby. He told her as she dipped her foot into the water.

"Oh no... Uh Uh... Just jump in." Randy told Kara shaking his head and going over to her.

"I can't it's too cold." She whined with a frown. She sat down on the side of the pool with just her foot hanging in the water.

"Kara… All this time we have been spending together has made me think about my life. And re-evaluate everything and everyone in it. And I know what I want now. I know what I want you to do now. What I want to do now. " He told her putting his hands on her shoulders from outside the pool. Kara looked into his eyes nervous and afraid of what he was going to say next. Her shock was replaced by surprise when Randy grabbed her shoulders tighter.

"I want you to get into the pool" He said with a smirk before pulling her off the poolside and into the water with him. She came up for air with a pissed look on her face.

"RANDY ORTON! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" She exclaimed while laughing hysterically and splashing her with water.

"And for it you love me." He said swimming over to her as she continued to breathe heavily. That's when she noticed for the first time that the entire pool room was empty.

"What if I couldn't swim? Then what would you have done?" Kara asked challengingly.

"I would have saved you of course. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." He told her sweetly.

"Awww your so cute Orton." She said pinching his cheeks as they waded in the water.

"I know." He said moving in closer to her. Kara swam backwards lightly as Randy continued to advance toward her. The smirk slowly formed on his face before he went under the water. Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're not funny Randy. This is stupid. What are you doing?" She spoke emptily as Randy could not hear her.

"If you don't get back up here then I'm le-AH" Kara was then yanked by her legs under the water. The legend Killer dragged her toward him under the water so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he took her hands in his own. By now, Kara was over the initial shock of being yanked underwater. The creative writer stared at him not knowing what to do, knowing what she wanted to do, but not what she should do. Randy stared at her as thoughts of underwater movie kisses ran through her head. Before she could make up her mind, she could feel herself dying for air. She pulled away from Randy and swam to the surface gasping once she reached it. Randy came up slowly afterwards.

"Kara." Both the creative writer and the Legend Killer looked to the door of the large poolroom to see John Cena standing there with his arms crossed. The color drained from Kara's face while Randy stared into the eyes of his best friend.

* * *

**_Super Long right? Now tell me you love me! REVIEW!_**


	17. KiSS the Boo Boo

_(A/n: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay, now that I got that done, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I had temporarily lost my muse for this story, but I've gotten it back thanks to: **gurl42069**, She listens to all of my ideas for this story, tells me if they're good, and more importantly she gives me excellent ones too! So big thanks to her. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapterryliegirl, Sweet-Kisses-07, dj- ssdd, OrtonCenaHardyChick, Randysgurl, giftiebee, jada951, SunnyLee, CanadianKaos, LizThatsRight2, xXMckenzieXx, gurl42069, and x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts. Recommended reading goes to **CharlieChaos,**for **"The Nightmare Before Christmas"** I am in the story, so read it, love it, and love it some more. I hope all of you are reading my new story **"The Titan Trifecta"** If not check it out! Okay, so now we're getting into the heat of things in this story, this chapter is pretty short, but I decided to be nice and give you a little X-mas Prezzie. Now On with the story! Read Review and enjoy!)_

_

* * *

_

Technically, Kara hadn't done anything wrong. She was just spending quality time with a friend, John's friend, when she was _married_ to John's brother. Kara frowned and swam to the poolside that John stood on. "Yes?" Kara asked feeling all too guilty.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving for the airport early, it's a long drive remember?" John stated sternly.

"Oh, alright…" Kara responded. She swam over to the steel stairs and climbed out of the pool. Randy watched her get out of the pool, loving the view from behind. He decided to get out as well and followed suit. Kara walked around the poolside towards her lounge chair and began to dry off. Unfortunately, she was a good distance and facing away from John and Randy so she was not able to hear or see their conversation take place.

Randy stepped out of the pool, before he could make it to his towel John stepped in his way. "Cut the shit Randy." John whispered loudly, furious with his friend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! YOU WITH KARA! Stay away from her Randy, She's married" John said exasperatedly.

"Why do you treat her like she's some fuckin' child?! You keep her on a fuckin' leash! She can hang out with whoever the hell she wants! And just because she is married, it does not mean she can't have male friends. But of course your worried that she'll cheat on her husband with me right?… Well let me tell you something John, if your brother wasn't being such a dick, and he was being a good husband to Kara, then you wouldn't have anything to worry about." Randy told John truthfully. This statement infuriated John all the more and he completely lost control.

The WWE Champion pulled his fist back and punched the Legend killer so hard in his face that he was reeled back in the pool.

"OH MY GOD JOHN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kara yelled running over and sliding down on her knees at the poolside.

"Randy, are you alright?" Kara asked as he came up from under the water.

"Yeah I'm good." He said with a smirk on his face. Randy was pretty pissed at the fact that his best friend hauled off and punched him; the only good was that Randy knew he had gotten under John's skin. Randy also knew that the only way he could get under John's skin was that if what he had said about Kara's husband was true. This made Randy's new conquest for Kara seem all the more accomplishable.

"Are you sure? Come here let me see." Kara said noticing that Randy wouldn't open his left eye. "John what is wrong with you?" Kara asked loudly as Randy swam over to the poolside. Kara cupped Randy's face in her hands and examined his eye as he held onto the poolside. "Awww, Randy I'm sorry. I don't know _what_ John was _thinking_. Are you okay?" Kara cooed over Randy feeling terrible, she had a good idea as to why John had punched Randy, and she would be sure to address it with John later.

"I will be if you kiss the boo boo." Randy exclaimed boldly reminding Kara of their car ride earlier. Kara rolled her eyes with a laugh as Randy took that as a chance to shoot a triumphant smirk at John. Before Kara could respond, John snatched her by her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Randy I'll see you next week alright?" Kara said as John practically dragged her to the exit of the poolroom.

"Yeah… I can't wait." Randy told Kara with a sexy smirk. As soon as they got down the hallway, Kara yanked her arm away from John's.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kara shouted at the WWE Champion.

"What were you doing with Randy?" John shot out suspiciously.

"Swimming! What the fuck did you think I was doing?!" Kara screamed back. The WWE writer then began laughing with a cynical tone. "That's just priceless John, it really is. Just because your brother is cheating on me, it doesn't mean that I will do the same. Believe it or not, I actually _love_ him, so you can take your accusations and shove them up your ass!" Kara said storming past the elevator still holding her things.

"Where are you going?" John asked watching her walk farther and farther away.

"I'm taking the stairs; I really don't want to even look at you right now." Kara spat before slamming through a corridor leading to the stairs. Of course, John reached the room first having taken the elevator, he was packing his things up when Kara entered the living room area of the suite. Kara shoved her way past John once she walked into the bedroom. She grabbed a few of her toiletries, a pair of black sweatpants, her ankle length UGGs, and a matching black hoody. She went into the bathroom and took a fairly long shower. She washed her hair and blew it out straight. After putting on her lavender body lotion, she brought all of her toiletries from out of the bathroom and into her room. She tossed them into her bag for accessories and put the rest of her belongings in her luggage. She pulled her things to the door and plopped herself on the couch. 'How dare he? How dare he tell _me_ who _I_ can and cannot hang out with?! I am not like his brother, I am _not_ a cheater. I don't give a fuck _what_ anyone says, Matt _is_ cheating on me, I can feel it. Why else would he act that way? As a matter of fact, I should call him right now!' Kara thought before picking up her cell phone and dialing her husband's phone number. After going to voicemail as usual, Kara hung up the phone. She tried calling the police department; they told her that he had the day off. She called the apartment; as usual, there was no answer. She threw her phone into her purse as John trudged into the living room. He sat down on the sofa next to Kara who absolutely refused to look at him.

"Care..." John said softly calling her by the nickname he rarely used. "Care, _please_ answer me." John said with a pleading tone.

"What?" She asked still extremely pissed off.

"You're mad aren't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"Mad? _Mad_?! _**MAD**_ IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! Not only do you _insist_ on treating me like a fucking child everywhere I go, but when I'm upset about _your_ brother _MY_ husband neglecting _me_ as his _wife_, you just make excuses for him! Then when I decide to get out of this fucking hotel room and hang out with people other than you and Trish, you decide to drag me off like I'm doing something wrong? So Yes John, I am _mad_! I'm _pissed_, I'm fucking _livid_! You can't tell me what to do; further more, unlike your brother, I'm _not_ a cheater, so it is possible for me to have a strictly platonic friendship with a guy other than you! If you can't deal with that, then I don't know what the fuck to tell you." Kara voiced her feelings with passion.

"Kara I do not doubt your_ loyalty to_ your marriage, I doubt Randy's _respect for_ you marriage." John told Kara honestly.

"Look, Randy has done nothing except be the perfect gentlemen and the perfect friend since I've known him." Kara partially, okay Kara fully lied.

"I would love to believe you, but for some reason I don't." John spoke truthfully. He knew Randy like the back of his hand; he knew what he was capable of if given a gorgeous girl and time alone.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kara asked shocked, John _always_ believed her, but then again, he _always _believed her because she _always_ told the truth. This time she wasn't, Randy was not a perfect gentlemen, yes he was kind, and sweet, but he did get a little too hands on at times, and he did constantly make sexual remarks and innuendos to her as well.

"Well, yes." John said blatantly.

"Don't talk to me; don't talk to me for a _long_ fucking time John. Just leave me the fuck alone." Kara said. Before John could reply, there was a knock at the door. Kara walked over to the door and flung it open to see a worried Trish Stratus standing there with her luggage sitting behind her. Kara heard John walk back into the bedroom section of the suite and slam the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked wearily.

"Why would you do that to me?" Kara asked running a hand through her long hair.

"Do what?" Trish asked confused.

"Tell John where I was so he could come and bitch at me and Randy. Did you not want me to be friends with Randy? You could've just told me you didn't want me anywhere near him if that was the case Trish." Kara threw out with an attitude assuming Trish was jealous of she and Randy's friendship.

"WHOAH! Hold it!..First of all, I didn't tell John where you were because I _do_ want you to be friends with Randy. In fact, any female companion for Randy is _far_ better than that smut Sam, and you know that's how I feel. Secondly, John woke up _twice_ in case you forgot. He asked me where you were, and I told him that you just went to get something to eat with Randy because you were starving. I told him it was nothing big, then he woke up a second time, and you still weren't here! What the fuck did you expect from him, John practically stalks you! Don't blame this shit on me, I _tried_ to cover for you, I said you went for a swim, and he asked if it was with Randy I told him _no_! That's right; I _lied_ to John for _you! _I have never ever lied to John before! So don't say that I did anything wrong to you, because the only thing that I've done to you is try to help you. And it really hurts that you think I'm that selfish. I am _so_ over Randy Orton that it's not even funny, and further more if you look at the big picture, you're over reacting about Randy." Trish said with a huff.

"John punched Randy so hard that he fell into the pool! That was so out of line! That's why I'm over reacting!" Kara exclaimed moving out of Trish's way to allow her to bring her things into the room.

"Whatever, from now on, I just know to keep my mouth shut, covering for you or not." Trish exclaimed feeling like Kara had treated her unfairly.

"Trish I'm sorry, I'm just really overwhelmed, I really think that Matt is being unfaithful to me, and just because I find a friend in Randy, John suspects me of cheating on my husband? That just infuriates me, and the fact that he treats me like a child on top of it makes me all the more angry. I just can't _take_ it anymore." Kara said pulling at her hair.

Trish immediately felt sorry for her friend. After lending her a supportive hand on her shoulder, Trish spoke. "Don't worry; when you get home today, you and Matt can work this out, things will be better once the two of you see each other." Trish assured her friend as John came out of the room dragging his things with him.

"Ready?" He asked not directing his question to Kara but to Trish.

"Yeah." Trish said in a semi cheerful tone. The trio made their way down stairs and checked out of the hotel. They got into John's rental and drove to the airport.

Kara forced Trish to switch seats with John because she refused to sit with him on the plane. During the plane ride, Trish and Kara chatted about Marc and what things they would do in Massachusetts while Trish was in town. After the long flight, the plane landed and the group of three got off the plane. At the baggage claim, Kara grabbed her things refusing John's help, this time she made sure not to let her clothes get caught and wedged in the conveyer belt. They made their way to the entrance of the airport looking for Matt. Before Kara went onto the road, Matt had told her he would specifically pick her up from the airport. Since that time, Matt had confirmed this with her, and reconfirmed it again later on. Yet still, there was no sign of him, they had been waiting forty minutes, and their flight had landed exactly on schedule. That's when John frowned, he saw his Cousin Marc walking up to the group.

"Hey, sorry I'm picking you guys up late. Matt called me like twenty minutes ago saying he couldn't make it." Marc exclaimed apologetically while doing manly handshake with his cousin.

'Twenty minutes ago?! The plane landed forty minutes ago! Matt should have left the apartment an hour ago!' Kara fumed but fought it off. "Hey Marc." She said giving him a hug before he grabbed her bags. "Oh Marc this is Trish Stratus." Kara said nudging her friend forward who couldn't wipe the big grin off her face.

"I think we've met before, but nice to meet you." Marc exclaimed politely.

"Yeah you too." Trish replied nervously. The group of four made their way to Marc's Ford Expedition and got inside.

"Trish? Are you staying with me or Kara?" John asked from his seat in the front passenger side of the car.

"Uhh Kara." Trish replied not sure of what she should do.

"Alright Marc, drop them off first." John told his cousin who drove out of the large packed crowded section of the airport.

"Yeah, is everyone doing okay?" Marc asked noticing the tension between John and Kara, who were usually as thick as thieves.

"Fine." John responded as Kara scowled from the back seat next to Trish with her arms crossed in true tantrum style.

"Okay… So Trish how long are you in town for? Just for the weekend or?" Marc asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhh yeah, we leave Monday morning though, to go to the next city." Trish answered instantly getting a grin on her face.

"That's cool." Marc answered in a laid-back tone.

"So what brings you here to West Newbury?" Marc inquired curiously. "No offense, I love this place but uhh, this town is boring, which is why I live in Boston." He stated with a chuckle.

"Uhhh Kara, Kara invited me. She said it'd be fun so, here I am." Trish lied through her teeth.

"I see." Marc said not really seeing at all, he knew damn well Kara thought West Newbury was boring as all fuck, which is why she also hung out in Boston often.

"Trish I thought you said you wan-" Trish quickly panicked when John began to refer back to their conversation in the restaurant.

"I said I didn't want to go all the way back to Canada for the weekend." Trish said knowing what John was going to say.

That's when it clicked in John's head, Trish liked his cousin. Why else would she come all the way to West Newbury at the spur of the moment? She must have told Kara that she liked her cousin in law, and Kara probably invited her up here, hence why she panicked when he began to talk about her deciding to come to West Newbury on her own.

Marc got annoyed with the silence, he hated awkward pauses. "So… Canada how's the weather there?" He asked dumbly as John rolled his eyes and made a point to make fun of him for it later.

"Cold." Trish answered simply laughing once she realized Marc was just as nervous as she was, hence why he asked such an idiotic question.

"Well, here you ladies are." Marc said as he pulled into the parking lot of Kara's expensive apartment building.

"Do you need help with your bag-" John was cut off by Kara sucking her teeth at him.

"No, I can do it _myself_." Kara exclaimed angrily. She didn't want John helping her with anything anymore, she was sick of him babying her, supposedly shielding her from pain, he was throwing her into the fire with Matt, leaving her to do it by herself, she wanted other friends besides John and Trish, and he obviously wasn't going to let that happen with Randy which infuriated her all the more. John growled a sigh of frustration as Kara got out of the car and Marc popped the trunk. He wanted to help the girls with their things but he's seen Kara's temper, and it wasn't pretty. The girls got their luggage from the car and walked up to the building entrance, once they made their way inside Marc pulled off.

"Everything okay man?" Marc asked ready for John to tell him the truth.

"No… You remember Randy Orton? From when you were on Raw?" John asked his cousin.

"Yeah?" Marc asked wearily. He loved his cousin, but Randy far surpassed Matt, and if Randy set his eyes on Kara, there was a big chance that he'd get her, but of course that was only possible if Kara's love for Matt faltered.

"Well he wants Kara, _bad_, I can tell, he keeps spending more and more time with her, and Kara's upset because Matt is being a dick; not picking up her phone calls, acting strange, never is where he claims to be, just awkward shit. So here Kara is feeling neglected, and Randy is there lending her the supportive shoulder to cry on. I got so pissed when I found them in the pool that I knocked that motherfucker in the face and knocked him into the pool. That asshole was laughing and Kara was cooing over him to make sure he was okay. I just can't stand this shit, and it's my brother's fault that it's happening, and now Kara's mad at me. Kara's never mad at me! When have you ever seen that girl mad at me? I swear to god that motherfucker better fix things with his wife, because I can't take anymore of this drama at work." John exclaimed tiredly.

"Well, here's what you should do. BUTT THE FUCK OUT! Kara is a grown ass woman, you telling her what to do, and trying to keep her in check is only going to drive her further away. Just mind your own business, and before you say anything, Matt and Kara's marriage is _not_ your business." Marc told his cousin firmly.

"You sound just like Trish." John said immediately recalling what Trish had told him in the restaurant.

"I do?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and I think you're the reason she came here, so be prepared for Kara to probably bring her by your place later." John said remembering his revelation from earlier.

"That's what I'm talkin' bout!" Marc exclaimed doing a yes motion with his arm John rolled his eyes.

"How's the weather? You're a fuckin' moron." John made fun of his cousin who averted his eyes back to the road in embarrassment.

"Shut up man. I was grabbin' for straws okay?" Marc said explaining his desperation.

_(Meanwhile)_

"I swear if this motherfucker an't home, I'm going to have a bitch fit! He wasn't at work, he wasn't picking up his cell phone, and he wasn't doing anything; so if he's not doing anything then his ass should be at home." Kara grumbled as she unlocked the door to their large spacious two-bedroom apartment. Much to Kara's dismay, she walked into a silent apartment.

"Matt! Are you home?!" Kara called out as she and Trish dragged their things inside. "Figures he an't home. Why would he be home? Why would he be home if he was too fucking busy to pick my ass up from the airport?" Kara bitched.

"Well, let's do something fun. How about we go get food?" Trish offered.

"Yeah, let's get you set up in the guest room, and then we'll go get some food, maybe stop by Marc's place after." Kara suggested as Trish nodded excitedly. About a half hour later, Kara was dressed in jeans and a v-neck white cap sleeved shirt with white sneakers. Trish was set up in the guest bedroom, and ready to go get some food. The girls left the apartment while Kara tried to call her husband for the umpteenth time. She threw her phone back into her purse as they ascended the stairs out of the apartment building. Kara took out her car keys and used the remote keypad to unlock the door to her 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

"Holy shit, nice car Kara!" Trish exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Thanks, John bought it for me about two months ago for my twenty fourth birthday. It was a really nice surprise; he put a giant pink bow on the front." Kara said before sighing. She missed John already, she couldn't bear to be mad at him, in fact she never remembered being mad at him before.

"Something wrong?" Trish asked as they got into the car after she noticed the saddened expression on Kara's face.

"Nope." Kara said as she started up the expensive automobile and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

_**LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	18. Recognition

(A/n: Well lookie here, my ass finally updated… Yes I know it's short but it's something to get me back into the swing of things. I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter, added it to their favs and alerts along with everyone that reviewed the last chapter as well: Recco101, techwiz, dj-ssdd, Chain Gang Princess, ryliegirl, OrtonCenaHardyChick, jada951, Lovely-Little-Thing, Sambolina, LizThatsRight2, Copeland-Runnels Inc., giftiebee, gurl42069, and Yankees01. I haven't read anything lately, I haven't checked my email in a while, so I'm not sure if any of my fav. Author's have posted anything knew so there is no recommended reading right now. This chapter is dedicated to Sambolina who has been twisting my arm to update this, so I finally did and it's just for her : - )… This chapter is going to make you guys feel like I'm ripping everything away from you, but I'm not… Well I am, but not in the way that you think. Just relax, I have everything under control okay? Okay! Now, enough talking more reading… BTW I love manning… Review please… Okay I'm back in this author's note again, I just couldn't bare to stay away… THE GAME JUST FINISHED (PACKERS VS. THE GIANTS!) Oh you wanted to know the results? GIANTS VERSUS THE PATRIOTS AT THE SUPERBOWL! WE KICKED SOME PACKER ASS IN OVERTIME! I SAID IT BEFORE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, I LOVE ELI MANNING!!!!! OKAY NOW READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I AM SO SIKED RIGHT NOW! )

* * *

_(Later that evening)_

John and Marc sat on his sofa eating pizza and watching ESPN when the doorbell rang. He walked through his house and answered the front door to find his brother standing there in his typical hoody and jeans. "Sup man." Matt greeted attempting to do a man shake with John who stood stiff.

"Where the fuck were you?" John asked angrily.

"When?" Matt asked not certain as to what John was referring to.

"Where were you _this morning_, you were _supposed_ to pick us up from the airport _remember_?" John reminded his brother as he looked him over suspiciously.

"Oh that… I had to run some quick errands." Matt shrugged and brushed past his brother and into his home.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately, being too busy to be where you are _supposed_ to _be_ when you_ should_ _be there_." John retorted slamming his front door shut.

"Whatever man…" Matt shrugged his brother off and walked down the hall entering the living room. He did a man shake with his cousin Marc and plopped onto the sofa next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? You should be with Kara; You remember her right? She is your _wife_. ? Have you even seen her yet, have you even spoken with her since she's been off the plane?" John fired out questions furious with his brother for neglecting his marriage.

"Nahh, I got dinner plans with her though." Matt exclaimed taking the remote from Marc and putting it on ESPN2.

"Well Trish Stratus is here, so she is probably hanging out with her, so if you never told her that you two had dinner plans, don't expect her to just know that you made dinner plans for the two of you and forget about Trish." John warned his brother sitting down on the other sofa.

"Why are you policing my marriage?" Matt inquired calmly.

"I'm gunna go get a beer" Marc stated excusing himself from the room, not wanting to be there when fire works went off.

"I'm not policing shit! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE ON THE ROAD WITH KARA! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO WATCH HER QUESTION HERSELF, HER DECISIONS, HER SELF WORTH! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO WATCH HER CRY AT NIGHT WHEN YOU DON'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE OR CALL HER! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO LISTEN TO HER SOB WHEN YOU CURSE HER OUT FOR NO FUCKING REASON! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO LISTEN TO HER WEEP WHEN SHE THINKS YOU'RE CHEATING ON HER! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH IT ALL! NOT YOU! NO, YOU ARE TOO BUSY HERE AT HOME DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT! CUT THE FUCKIN' SHIT BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR WIFE!" John stood up and ranted.

"LOSE MY WIFE?! KARA IS LEAVING ME?! KARA TOLD YOU THAT SHE IS LEAVING ME?!" Matt yelled in panic and worry.

John cursed himself for his last sentence. Kara never said anything about leaving her husband, John was just trying to talk some sense into his brother, but apparently, he had taken it too far. As opposed to saying that he was over reacting, John went along with his faulty statement. "Yes, you treating her like this is ripping the two of you apart. Your marriage isn't going to last with the way you have been acting, Kara can only take so much, trust me I know, we talked about it." John informed his brother.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Matt exclaimed rubbing his hands over his short hair in frustration.

"Yeah, well you haven't done anything _right_ either." John spat in disapproval.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kara and Trish had decided on going to the movies. The two were laughing hysterically at the comedy when Kara's phone began buzzing, she opened it up, and much to her surprise, she had received a text message from Randy.

**Randy:** _Hey you._

**Kara:** _Hey, how'd you get my number?_

**Randy:** _Torrie gave it to me._

**Kara:** Oh_, How is your eye? Are you okay? I'm so sorry that John did that to you._

**Randy:** _Its fine just a little blue… I really didn't like the way he was dragging you out of there. Are you alright?_

**Kara:** That's good, _Yeah John has a little bit of a temper at times, but he would never hurt me._

**Randy:** _He better not…What happened when you guys got to the room. Did you have an argument?_

**Kara:** _Yeah, I finally told him how sick I am of him babying me, and then he started doubting the fact that the friendship that you and I have is strictly platonic which is silly. But its no biggy, don't worry about it. John is not my father and he cannot tell me what to do, and who to do it with, so don't worry about it._

**Randy**: _Well as long as you are okay, I don't care what John thinks about you and I being friends._

**Kara:** _That is good because neither do I…So what are you up to right now?_

**Randy**: _Not much, just at home watching a game. _

**Kara:** _Sounds fun, well wait it might not be, lol is Sam there?_

**Randy:** _Fortunately, for me, no, she is not here…Thank god… So, what are you doing now?_

**Kara:** _I'm in the movies with Stratus._

**Randy:** _It is just the two of you?_

**Kara:** _Yeah it is._

**Randy:** _So what happened with you and Matt?_

**Kara:** _Nothing, nothing at fucking all._

**Randy:** _Why?_

**Kara:** _Because I haven't seen him! He was supposed to pick me up from the airport, and he was a no show. I haven't seen him, or spoken to him on the phone since I've been home…_

**Randy:** _No offense to your husband, but uhh he's an asshole…._

**Kara:** _I'm starting to agree with you, I'm just praying to god that it's a phase…_

**Randy:** Well you _are too young to let someone make you miserable like that. You two don't have anything tying you together except those rings. And those rings are chuckable._

**Kara:** _I would prefer to keep my marriage rather than to chuck it Randy._

**Randy:** _I am sure you would but, remember what we said about dead weight. You gotta cut it loose._

_(Forty minutes later)_

As soon as the movie ended, Trish and Kara went back to her apartment. To Kara's surprise, Matt's sneakers were side by side at the front door and the television was on. Matt walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"MATT!" Kara shouted flinging herself into his arms. Everything that she was mad about, everything that she wanted to scream at Matt for, flew out the window. When the new WWE writer saw her husband the only thing she could think about was how much she missed him.

"I missed you so much baby." He murmured happy to finally smell the sweet scent of her hair again. He lifted her off the ground not wanting to let her go. The couple moved their heads back; Kara grinned the sweet innocent grin that Matt fell in love with. He slowly placed her back on the ground and planted a long awaited kiss on her soft lips. His hands found hers and their fingers intertwined as they continued to pour all of their emotions into their kisses. The two finally pulled away when Kara remembered that Trish was patiently waiting for them to separate from one another.

"Oh Matt, this is my friend Trish Stratus…She's going to be staying with us for the weekend." Kara exclaimed with a large grin.

"Yeah you want Marc right?" Matt asked dumbly not knowing that it was supposed to be a secret.

"What?!" Both Trish and Kara asked in unison.

"Well yeah, John said that the reason you came was so you and Marc could hook up." Matt explained and then finally realizing that he wasn't supposed to say anything. Trish's face turned beet read before she chuckled nervously. "Oh… If it's any consolation he likes you too." Matt offered truthfully. "Kara, I'm really sorry, I forgot Trish was coming home with you, I mean I know you told me, but I forgot and I made us dinner reservations at an eatery in Boston." Matt told his wife with a frown.

"It's okay, I'll go to John's place and hang out with him." Trish shrugged not wanting to be a third wheel.

"Are you sure Trish?" Matt asked feeling sorry for not including her.

"I'm sure, just drop me off on your way up to Boston." Trish assured the married couple.

"Alright sure." Matt accepted. The trio left the apartment and got into Matt's Mercury Mariner and pulled off.

_(One hour later)_

Kara and Matt sat in the chic eatery eating their food in silence. "Listen baby, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I really am, I was just so upset, I felt like you were abandoning our marriage. Like you weren't happy and that was why you wanted to leave, and instead of confronting you about my feelings, I just treated you badly in retaliation, and that was wrong of me, and I apologize for hurting you." Matt claimed, owning up to his responsibilities as a husband.

"Matt it's alright, we're going to get through this. And I really am happy in our marriage, but writing for the WWE is an amazing opportunity, I think I should be able to have my cake and eat it too when it comes to this. Besides, one day, I will be able to work from home eventually." Kara assured Matt after having spoken with Vince on the subject.

"We'll work through it.. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I support you." Matt assured his wife before reaching across the table, taking her small hand in his own and kissing the back of it. Kara smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that contrary to her belief, her marriage was not on the rocks. The pair pulled away when Kara's phone began buzzing.

**Randy:** _I miss you already… We have to hang out again when we get back on the road._

**Kara:** _Aww you're a sweetie pie… I agree…._

After answering Randy's text message, Kara deleted all of her sent and received text messages and turned her phone off.

"Who was that?" Matt inquired curiously.

"Oh just one of the Diva's" Kara lied not wanting her husband to respond to her friendship with Randy in the way that John had earlier on in the day.

_(John's house)_

"Why is it, that right before I get here, he leaves?" Trish mumbled to herself sitting on John's sofa eating ice cream.

"What'd you say Stratus?" John asked walking into the living room with a beer.

"Nothing… Who told your brother that I liked Marc?" Trish asked John suspiciously, considering the fact that John wasn't supposed to know either.

"I did." John told her with a laugh after plopping down next to her as Trish turned into him to lean her head on his shoulder.

"And who told you? Was it Kara? She promised she wouldn't." Trish groaned with a pout before putting her cup of ice cream on the coffee table.

"No, I just figured it out on my own… What do you see in him anyway? He's just a clown." John explained and then asked curiously.

"I don't know, he's just cute, and he seems like a lot of fun." Trish surmised with a sigh.

"So what? I'm cute and I'm a lot of fun." John told Trish not meaning anything by it.

"So what do you want? A cookie?" Trish teased John rolling her eyes.

"No, I want some recognition." John explained with a pout.

"Awww, your feeling left out aren't you?" Trish cooed over John leaning closer to him and pinching his cheek softly not pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah I am actually, nobody pays attention to me or what I want." John joked softly turning to face the girl who was lightly holding his cheek in her soft hand.

"I pay attention to you all the time John." Trish told him honestly in a soft tone. When John looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he became lost.

"I know." John told her leaning his head in ever so slowly and placing a slow, soft, and sweet passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_Did I throw you off? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	19. The truth hurts

_(A/N: Wow, I finally updated. Would you look at that. Sorry for the wait guys, I just had no drive. Well I'm done with school, and I won a cruise, and I aced all of my finals, life is good, therefore I am good. Therefore I updated! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed: __**Inah**__**, **__**Mrs.KeiNoCena**__**, Molinhas, LizThatsRight2, Thee-Britty, SunnyLee, Jada951, JessieStar, Chain Gang Princess, Sambolina, Techwiz, Ryliegirl, OrtonCenaHardyChick, giftiebee, and Snap DDT.**__ Also a big thanks to everyone who stayed on my ass to update. Recommended reading goes to __**Queen Chaos-Hardy**__ for __**"Two Shots For Love"**__. Read it, it fucking rocks, and I'm in it. And did I mention how much I love her? Okay, things are turning in this story, so pay attention. Read, Review, and ENJOY!)_

* * *

Trish melted into the kiss when John cupped her face in his hands. The feeling of his hands on her face struck Trish back into reality as he continued to kiss her passionately. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "John…" Trish spoke softly avoiding his eyes. John took his hands away from her face and dropped them to his sides. "This isn't right…this isn't good John." Trish grabbed for straws in trying to convince not only herself, but John as well that what they were doing and could possibly end up doing was a bad thing.

"I know, I- I know, I'm sorry I just..." John looked at Trish hoping maybe the look in her eyes would help him solidify the fact that their accidental kiss was wrong. Instead, Trish's eyes made John do the exact opposite. John leaned in once again as he and Trish's lips crashed against one another's in another fiery kiss.

"John stop." Trish whined, she wasn't frustrated with John, she was frustrated with herself. "What about Stacy? Stacy likes you so much; we can't just disregard that John." Trish told him running her hands through her hair.

"No one is disregarding anything..." John reasoned, when really the pair hadn't reasoned anything at all.

"Well you liked Stacy too… What happened to that huh? Unless, you're just kissing me for the sake of kissing me and you don't like me." Trish looked at John with a look of worry. "Do you like me?" Trish asked her voice withering on the thin line between hopeful and hurt.

"I don't know... Yes, I do, but, I don't know, I mean you're my friend. And I... well yes I do like you but I've never thought about it before so this is… this is awkward for me but I know I just felt right kissing you. I know that I sound really stupid right now because I'm not making any sense but I don't have any answers for you right now because I don't even have any answers for myself." John explained to Trish frustrated.

"But you said you liked me though right?" Trish asked hopefully.

"Yeah... I mean… I know you so well, I know how great of a person you are, I know I like spending time with you, I know that when ever I feel like I'm losing my mind you keep me sane, I know that when I'm being irrational you help me to rationalize things, I know that when I' m with you I always have a lot of fun, you're gorgeous, and sweet, and kind, and generous, and self less, I just think you're amazing..." John elaborated grabbing Trish's hands in his own.

"Really?" Trish asked feeling weary about John's confession.

"Yeah, I mean I've always felt this way about you but I never associated it with actual feelings for you… until now." John explained further, brushing Trish's hair out of her face.

"I don't know what to say." Trish exclaimed with a shrug.

"Well maybe telling me what you're thinking right now would help." John suggested as Trish blushed.

"Well I'm thinking that I have this great guy sitting in front of me, and he's sweet, and kind, and fun, and caring, and cool, he's calm, he's collected. Not to mention he's smart, entertaining, and incredibly handsome. And the worst part, is that he likes one of my best friends, and she likes him back." Trish ended on a down note.

_(One hour later)_

"So, after all of this, I still haven't really asked you how work is going." Matt stated bringing a chuckle from his own and Kara's mouths.

"Excellent, work is excellent. My co-workers are excellent, and Vince, Shane, Steph, and Linda McMahon are all amazing. They were really impressed with my presentation at my first meeting and I explained all of my ideas and new storylines I was thinking about, and some of my marketing ideas and promotional upgrades and-" Kara stopped the exciting retelling of her endeavors at work when she noticed that her husband had taken out his sidekick 3 and was intently text messaging someone paying her no mind. "Babe…?" Kara asked more than slightly hurt at her husband's obvious lack of interest in what she was saying to him. "Babe……" Kara repeated with him still not looking up from his phone. "Matt." Kara called with a slight edge in her tone.

"Hmm" Matt responded still not looking up from his phone.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Kara asked more than slightly annoyed.

"Sure I did." Matt replied flipping his sidekick closed and looking up at his wife.

"Alright, then what did I just say?" Kara asked before Matt's phone began vibrating across the small elegant table. Matt picked his phone up from the table, flipped it open and responded to the obvious text message. After responding, he once again closed his phone and sat it on the table. "Well I'm waiting…" Kara said sharply.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Matt asked carelessly. Kara's eyes flared with anger, she snatched his sidekick from his side of the table and dropped it in his glass of water. She watched Matt panic and grab the phone out of the water quickly.

"Dammit Kara! What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked angrily as he tried to save his sim card which held the phone's memory. He looked at the sim card and noticed the obvious, irreplaceable water damage and sucked his teeth. He took the sim card and whipped it at his wife's face. "C'mon we're leaving." Matt spat standing up and dropping two one hundred dollar bills on the table and yanking his wife from her chair and out of the restaurant. Kara didn't bother yelling back at Matt, she knew throwing his phone in water was more than slightly immature, but she couldn't help herself. He was blatantly ignoring her because who ever it was text messaging him was more important than his own wife. Once they got to the parking lot Kara wretched her arm away from Matt's and rubbed her wrist glaring at him. "You do some fucked up shit sometimes, yah know that?" Matt seethed at his wife shaking his head. They reached his mercury mariner and Matt opened up the door for his wife and shoved her upwards and into his truck. Kara opened her mouth to protest at his roughness only to have the door slammed shut in her face. She locked the car doors as he walked around to the driver's side. He went to open the door only to realize that his wife locked it. Kara could easily see that he mouthed the words 'fuckin bitch' before unlocking the door with the remote on his car keys.

"We have to pick up Trish…" Kara spoke softly with a sigh wishing she could be anywhere BUT with her husband.

"Yeah she's not a sour bitch like you." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kara asked honestly not hearing her husband's harsh words. Matt gripped the steering wheel not saying anything as he sped out of the parking lot and to his brother's house. The duration of the car ride was ridden in silence as quiet tears rolled down Kara's face. They were supposed to be happy, happy that she was finally home and that they were together, instead, her husband didn't even seem like her husband, her husband seemed like a total stranger. He sped up in front of John's large home as Kara dialed Trish's cell phone once again for the sixth time. When she still received no answer; instead of calling John's cell phone or house phone she hopped out of the car and ran up the walkway to his double front doors and knocked. By now, Kara's eyes were red and puffy and her nose was stopped up, her head was pounding from the lack of oxygen to her brain, and all she wanted to do was sleep. When she still received no answer, she took her wristlet off her arm and opened it up pulling out her ring of keys. She looked for John's house key and begrudgingly opened the door. "TRISH!" "TRISH C'MON LET'S GO!" Kara called out moping into the living room hearing laughter getting louder and louder. Trish and John were sitting on the sofa, playing palace.

"Look Kara I'm winning!" Trish exclaimed excitedly until she looked up into her friend's face and saw the sadness in her red puffy eyes not to mention her tear stained cheeks.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Trish asked worriedly standing up.

"What happened Care?" John asked hoping that his sister in law would put aside her anger for him so he could make things right, make her feel better; he always made her feel better.

"Nothing… Can we just go? Please?" Kara asked Trish pleadingly avoiding John.

"Of course…I guess I'll see you tomorrow John?" Trish asked grabbing her things.

"Yeah, tomorrow." John confirmed touching Trish's bare shoulder and giving it a squeeze. That's when Kara noticed something was wrong between Trish and John. Usually they hugged one another tightly and gave each other kisses on the cheek before parting ways, but this, this was just awkward. Nonetheless, Kara's current problems ran farther deep than a strange goodbye.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked Kara rubbing her friend's back as they began walking out of the living and into the foyer.

"Mmhmm…" Kara nodded assuring her friend even though it was obvious that she was in a lot of emotional pain. The friend's left John's house and slowly went down the walkway from his house leading to Matt's still running car. Kara opened up the door to the front passenger seat only to have Matt shake his head.

"Get in the back; I don't even want to look at you right now." Matt spat as Trish's eyes widened at his cruel words. "You can sit in the front if you want Trish." Matt exclaimed dryly strumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"No I'll sit in the back." Trish confirmed as she continued to scoot over in the back seat as Kara climbed in beside her.

"So what, I'm a fuckin' chauffer now?" Matt spat looking in his rear view mirror at Kara who stared out the window and finally Trish's eyes who locked on his.

"No, I just think that your wife should sit in the front seat with you, and that's not possible, and I don't feel right doing it." Trish explained sternly as Matt rolled his eyes.

"So we got a fuckin' mother Theresa on our hands now is that it?" Matt asked rhetorically.

"Matt shut up." Kara told him in aggravation.

"What'd you say?" Matt asked whipping the car across the road to the shoulder as car blared in response.

"I said drive… Just drive Matt." Kara lied not wanting to have it out with him in front of Trish. These were his bad moments, as much of a great person Matt was he could equally be just as bad. Once the trio arrived at Kara and Matt's apartment, they all exited the car as Matt rushed out of the parking lot and into the apartment complex hurriedly.

"So I'm guessing this is why you were crying?" Trish surmised feeling awful for her friend. Kara nodded as a sob escaped her before she forced herself to hold back the rest that were dying to come out. Kara held in her grief and covered her hands in her face fighting whether or not she even wanted to go inside. She ran her hands through her hair and stood up straight holding her head up high. She nodded her head towards the building signaling that she was ready; she and Trish went inside together and made their way up the stairs to the top floor of the chic apartment building. She went to open the door only to see that Matt had locked it. Trish rolled her eyes at Matt's asshole tendencies. Kara bowed her head feeling hopeless, she reached into her wristlet and took out her ring of keys and unlocked the door. She and her friend went inside.

"I'm going to go change, my clothes, I feel like putting on some sweats and a hoody." Trish informed Kara who nodded as Trish walked into the guest room and closed the door behind her. Kara walked into the room to change into something more comfortable as well when she noticed her husband putting on a muscle shirt over his fresh pair of jeans and black timberland boots. She watched in silence as he sprayed cologne on himself and put on the expensive wristwatch she had bought him last Christmas.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked sadly.

"Out." Matt's reply came out sharp and cold.

"But…" Kara sighed as her eyes welled up with a fresh round of tears. Matt looked at her reflection in the mirror and rolled his eyes at the sight of her crying.

"But what?" Matt asked truly not caring as he spiked his short hair just the way his wife liked it.

"But… But I'm home." Kara told him with a hopeful sigh.

"OH NOWWW YOU'RE HOME! THAT'S RIGHT _NOW_ YOU'RE HOME! SO _NOW_ I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU RIGHT?! WHEN I BEGGED YOUR ASS NOT TO GO! AND YOU WENT ANYWAY! YOU DID WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, AND NOW THAT YOU'RE BACK HOME, I'M SUPPOSED STOP EVERYTHING I'M DOING?! WELL SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND KARA MITCHELL!" Matt yelled using her maiden name causing Kara to wince.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LATELY?! I WAS GONE FOR A WEEK! A MOTHERFUCKING WEEK MATT! I'VE BEEN WITH MY PARENTS AND AWAY FROM YOU FOR LONGER THAN A WEEK! I DON'T GET IT! YOU ACT LIKE I LEFT YOU FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS! LIKE I TOOK A HIATUS FROM OUR MARRIAGE!" Kara screamed fed up with her husband's bullshit.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE! DON'T! DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO GO THERE WITH ME!" Matt screamed not making any sense.

"When will you be home?" Kara asked changing the subject as she sat on the bed slowly.

"When ever I fucking feel like it." Matt told her assertively before putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys off the nightstand.

"Matt I'm only here until Monday morning…" Kara tried to reason with her husband.

"And who's fault is that?" Matt asked before storming out of the bedroom and only seconds later out of the apartment slamming the door behind him leaving his wife in tears. Kara slid off the bed and onto her knees crying into her hands uncontrollably. Trish ran into the room to her friend's side, she had heard the entire argument and couldn't help but sympathize with Kara. Kara continued crying uncontrollably as the sobs wracked through her body.

"I just--…" Kara tried talking but the only thing that came out was a shriek of anger, hurt, sadness, and pain.

_(4am)_

Kara had finally cried herself to sleep only to be woken up a few moments later when the door to the apartment creaked open and she heard her husband stumble in. She saw the light shine under the bedroom door letting her know that he had turned the light on. As soon as Kara saw the light, she heard Matt groan in annoyance at the brightness only to turn it off again. She bit her lip praying that he wouldn't wake up Trish with all of the racket he was making. Matt continued to stumble around in the living room; Kara listened to his heavy-footed steps stumble their way towards the bathroom. She heard him enter and begin to pee; she shook her head listening to him not even bother closing the door. Afterwards she waited to hear the faucet of him washing his hands but didn't, instead she heard him make his way towards the bedroom. Kara closed her eyes and relaxed her body pretending that she was asleep. She listened to Matt struggle out of his clothes leaving them on the floor. The WWE writer felt the bed shift as he plopped onto the mattress, Kara stayed relaxed as Matt wrapped a heavy arm around her and pulled her into him squeezing her tightly nuzzling his nose in her hair. "I missed you so much baby." Matt's drunken gravelly voice drifted through her ears as the scent of the hard liquor on his breath drifted through her nose. Kara continued to pretend to be asleep. "Babe wake up, c'mon babe, we haven't had sex in a week." Matt mumbled in her ear. Kara let Matt roll her over, even though he was drunk, even though he had treated her horrible and his behavior was deplorable, Kara still couldn't resist being in her husband's arms. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled her nose against his neck only to pull away when she smelt white diamonds perfume saturated in his skin. She pushed him away and sat up.

"Where were you Matt?" Kara asked her voice raspy.

"I'm with you Hun." Matt answered with a chuckle.

"NO! I know your drunk but can you try to gather yourself for just a fucking second to listen to me? Where were you BEFORE you got back here? Who were you with?" Kara demanded standing up.

"I was at a bar with some friends." Matt admitted neglecting to tell his wife the full story.

"Matt…" Kara sighed knowing he was purposely not telling her the entire story.

"Yeah sweetie." Matt asked beginning to doze off.

"Get out." Kara told him calmly.

"Hun, your upset and stressed out, come to bed baby." Matt shrugged off her request as an emotional half hearted statement.

"Fine, I'll leave." Kara shook her head she turned on the light and got slight pleasure out of hearing her husband groan. She began getting dressed hurriedly.

"Babe, what the hell are you freaking out about?" Matt asked writhing on the bed as the alcohol started to disagree with him.

"What kind of cop are you anyway? Fucking drunk driving? You are something else Matt, you know that?" Kara shook her head in disgust.

"If you are going to go, then go. Get the fuck out, and Shutup and turn off my light." Matt spat at her turning over so he was lying across the bed with his back facing her. Kara looked at her husband's back and saw 8 red lines go vertically down; four on each side. Kara knew right away that Matt had fingernail scrapes going down his back, and she knew what it was.

"Matt, are you cheating on me?" Kara asked sitting on the side of the bed next to her husband. Matt looked at her and began laughing loudly before turning flat on his back and tilting his face towards the wall away from her. Matt had made another mistake, because his shift allowed his wife to see the hickey marks on his neck.

"Yep." Matt answered turning to look in his wife's eyes. Kara shook her head, praying that it was just once, just because he was drunk.

"How many times? How many girls? For how long?" Kara asked as her tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh is my hunny bunny cwying? Don't cwy baby. Come give Matty a kiss." Matt told her sitting up slowly trying to lean into her. Kara stuck out her hand placing it flat on his chest.

"Matt don't come near me." Kara told him the pain in her voice evident.

"I'll come near you if I want. You're mine, you're my wife." Matt told her grabbing her hand and squeezing her ring finger. Kara tried yanking her hands away from her husband but his grip only tightened. "If you think, that I am going to be guilty about the shit that we are going through, then you have another thing coming. You left me remember? This was all you, this is what you wanted. This is how you wanted things to be. This was what you asked for, and this is what you got. Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Matt told her venomously.

"I didn't ask you to cheat on me Matt!" Kara screamed through her tears hanging her head low. Matt grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off the bed standing up himself and slamming his wife back into their dresser.

"NO YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO CHEAT ON YOU! YOU ASKED ME TO LET YOU GO! YOU WANTED TO GO! YOU LEFT, YOU WENT, AND YOU DID WHAT YOU WANTED! SO DON'T COME AT ME WITH ANY OF YOUR WOE IS ME BULLSHIT!" Matt screamed squeezing her shoulders so hard it left bruising, and shaking her so hard that she became dizzy. Matt slammed her into the dresser once more before throwing her hoody at her and grabbing her by her neck. "YOU WANNA GO, THEN GO! GO! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Matt yelled at her grabbing her neck and throwing her out of their bedroom. Kara leaned up against the door crying. She didn't want to wake up Trish, but she knew she had to get out of her apartment. She went to the only place that she knew would be alright. She grabbed her purse and car keys and left her apartment slamming the door behind her.

_(Twenty minutes later) _

Kara pulled up in front of John's over sized, luxurious home. She got out of her Mercedes and walked up towards the front door. She took out the house key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and rolled her eyes at the loud beeping; she walked over to the alarm system and entered the password to disarm the system. Once she finished she closed the door, locked it, and reset the alarm. She walked upstairs in the dark knowing the house by heart. She made her way into John's bedroom and took off her sweats leaving on her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and boy shorts. Kara was still sniveling and crying, the tears never failed to fall down her cheeks. As soon as she knelt on the bed, John woke up and looked over still half-asleep.

"What's wrong Care?" John asked his voice gravelly with sleep. Kara didn't answer; she remained silent starring at John holding in her sobs. John lifted the covers back and Kara slid down comfortably in his arms. John pulled the covers back; he knew if Kara wanted to talk, then she would say something. From the look of things, she wouldn't want to talk about what was bothering her until the next morning. Kara snuggled closer to John laying her head up against his chest as John wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her hair, forehead, and temple. He stroked her back in an attempt to get her to go to sleep.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_With that said, 101mizzpoet101 is officially OFF hiatus. _


	20. The Morning After

_(A/n: As you all must already know (since you read the newest chapter's author's note lol) this is the missing chapter that I thought I had posted but didn't. I am so furious with myself!! I COULD HAVE SWORN I POSTED THIS PART OF THE STORY FOREVER AGO! This chapter was supposed to be posted between chapter 19 and chapter 20!! I don't know how I let this happen but I just noticed it this morning. I'm very angry at myself. I wish someone would have been brave enough to mention that I'm a num nut and that the chapters didn't make any sense, at all. I am Soooo sorry guys, this is just fucking awful.) Anyways, read, and review this chapter too pwase. Luvies!!)_

* * *

_(The next morning at Kara's apartment)_

Trish had no clue about Kara and Matt's huge blowout, Trish always slept with her ipod, if anything was going on, she would be none the wiser. Therefore, when she woke up, she gathered her things and went to the bathroom to shower. After finishing up, she blew her hair out and straightened it to perfection with Kara's hair appliances. She left the bathroom and went over to Kara's bedroom door knocking softly.

"Kara, are you up?" Trish spoke quietly not wanting to wake up her friend's husband. After knocking and not receiving an answer, Trish creaked the door open and saw only Matt sleeping in the California King Size bed. The WWE Diva turned around and glanced over the spacious apartment, she looked over to the kitchen which was empty glanced in the living room, and she knew no one was in the bathroom. She text messaged Kara and soon heard vibrating. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the nightstand and saw that Kara had forgotten her phone. Trish looked at Matt and rolled her eyes. She adored John, but couldn't help but think that his brother was a sack of shit. Trish left the bedroom and sat on the sofa waiting for Kara to return.

_(Two hours later)_

Trish was still waiting for either Kara to return or for Matt's lazy ass to get up. She finally heard a groan and stretch coming from the other room. Matt came into the living room wearing only his boxers. "Hey you finally woke up, where is Kara?" Trish inquired smiling to herself at Matt's hangover.

"I think I kicked her out, or something." Matt tried to recall through his drunken memories of last night.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Trish asked unable to keep her voice from rising.

"I dunno. I'm going to shower and we'll figure things out from there." Matt exclaimed going back into his bedroom and grabbing jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet next to the bathroom before going inside and shutting the door behind him. Now Trish truly was worried, Kara had left her phone here, and somewhere between late last night, and the wee hours of the morning, Matt had kicked out his own wife?! Trish bit her lip, not wanting to meddle, but she knew Kara very well, and she knew that Kara really didn't have too many friends and only Matt and John's family there in Massachusetts. Trish grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and dialed John's cell phone. After calling John's cell phone three times and receiving no answer, Trish resorted to calling his house phone.

_(John's home)_

John woke up to an incessant ringing in his ear. He scrunched his eyes closed even tighter than they already were before opening them groggily. He looked down at Kara in his arms and vaguely remembered her coming into his room and getting in bed last night. John softly moved his arm away from her and reached for the cordless phone which sat on its base atop his nightstand. John grabbed the phone in annoyance and pressed 'Talk' "What" John answered the phone.

"John... Something happened to Kara… I woke up this morning and she wasn't here. I thought she went to get breakfast or something but Matt just woke up and told me he had kicked her out! I'm worried, what if she's not okay, what if she's--John-What should I do?!" Trish rambled off in a panic.

"Trish. Kara is right here sleeping next to me. She is fine" John grumbled sleepily.

"Oh…oh… Well. What am I supposed to do? No offense but your brother is a jackass, and a creepy sleaze, I don't want to hang out with him all day." Trish whispered.

"Babe, he's not that bad." John assured her.

Trish's heart fluttered from John's term of endearment for her. "John. I want to see you." Trish pouted.

"Matt will bring you over here. I'll text him and tell him to drop you off kay?" John assured Trish wanting to go back to bed.

"Okay…I'll see you later." Trish told him with a sigh.

"Mmmhmm. Bye." John mumbled before hanging up. John hung up the phone and tossed it over on the bed. It accidentally hit Kara's ankle and she flinched her face wincing. John immediately rubbed her leg over the covers gently. "Sorry sweetie." John apologized. Kara opened her red, slightly swollen eyes and stared at John's chest, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Even though he was the one who was always there for her when she needed him most, she was still furious with John for the way he had treated her in front of Randy, not to mention that he punched Randy in the face knocking him back into the pool at the hotel. "Kara, angel face, talk to me. Tell me what happened. What's this about Matt kicking you out?" John asked brushing her hair out of her face. Kara sniveled holding back the fresh batch of tears. Kara pulled away from John's protective hold on her, and rolled over on her side. John sighed tiredly. "You're still not talking to me?" John asked reaching forward and rubbing her back. Kara shrunk away from him further, she wasn't a puddle of tears at the moment, she didn't need John anymore. Not for the day at least. What was she supposed to say, 'I hate you for embarrassing me John, and by the way your brother admitted to cheating on me only moments before he threw me out of our apartment?' No, Kara would rather remain silent.

"Kara, you know it's not good when you keep your emotions bottled up inside you. Just talk to me babe." John urged his sister in law combing his hands through the back of her long hair. Kara shook her head, sat up, and walked out of his room. John heard her footsteps going into the room that she always slept in when spending the night at John's. He heard her go into the connecting bathroom to 'her' room before hearing the shower turn on. It was easy for Kara to ignore John in his own home, she had everything she could possibly need there, clothes, toothbrush, make-up, blow dryer, flat iron, anything and everything. John got up and headed for the shower in his bedroom. After tempting the water to as hot as he could bare it, he stepped into the expanse of tile. He relaxed his muscles letting the shower beat down against his tired body. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his brother had kicked out his own wife. 'What exactly went down to make things blow up the way they did?' John wondered curiously. He figured Trish would know; now he was looking forward to her coming over even more than he was before.

_(Kara's apartment)_

Trish saw Matt exit the bathroom and go into his bedroom. She heard his phone ringing and listened to him answer. "Hey baby… Nah… I just got out the shower. Yeah last night was good, it was very good. Uh huh, well… I'll be busy all day, but tonight if you want to meet up, we can arrange something. No, you can't come over. No, you can't come here today. Because I said so, that's why!... I'll hit you up later." Trish thought she would puke at what she had heard; she now had proof that Matt was indeed cheating on Kara. Matt left the bedroom.

"C'mon let's go to John's place yeah?" Matt asked still not caring where his wife was, or when she'd be home.

"Sure." Trish shrugged appalled with her friend's husband.

_(Twenty Minutes later)_

Trish couldn't wait to get out of the car with Matt. She couldn't take being around someone who would be so cruel to their spouse. She ran up the driveway hurriedly and bounded up the steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell hurriedly and knocked on the door. After about fifteen seconds the front door was opened up to reveal John Cena wearing a wife beater and denim shorts. John completely ignored Trish and directed his attention to his brother walking up the stairs behind her. "Waddafuckyoudo?!" John yelled his words all forming one pile of mush.

"Huh?" Matt asked aloofly.

"Fuckin' shit Matt! Kara comes to me crying in the middle of the night! You musta done something!" John yelled moving to the side letting Trish squeeze into his home as he cornered his brother keeping him out.

"I dunno, I don't remember." Matt told John honestly.

"Well, I don't think Kara should have to deal with someone who doesn't _'remember'_ when they hurt someone so much to kick them out and make them cry themselves to sleep. So when you _'remember'_ what you did, then come back." John told his brother shoving him backwards and slamming the door in his face.

_(Upstairs)_

Trish had wandered upstairs worried sick about Kara. She opened up every door in her path until she opened up one to reveal Kara sitting on a king size bed watching television. "I've been worried SICK about you! What happened?" Trish asked frantically running over and hugging Kara tightly. For the next fifteen minutes, Kara told Trish the entire story.

"I'm just glad you didn't hear it. I'm so ashamed." Kara told Trish wiping at her fresh tears. Trish hugged Kara and wiped away at her tears as well.

"C'mon let's go down stairs and hang with John." Trish suggested.

"I just want to be alone right now. I can't… I just… I just want to think about things for a while, just by myself." Kara explained to Trish.

"Okay, I understand. I'm going to be up to check on you okay?" Trish told her cupping her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for the support Trish." Kara thanked her friend, hugging one more time. Once downstairs, Trish was greeted with John sitting at the island in his kitchen eating cereal.

"None for me?" Trish asked hopping onto a stool next to John. John took a spoonful and brought it to Trish's mouth. Trish ate it hungrily and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent which screamed 'touch me'.

"So what happened? What _really_ happened last night?" John asked Trish curiously.

I didn't hear it for myself, I was asleep and had my headphones in, but Kara just told me what happened." Matt came in drunk; Kara saw sex scratches on his back and hickey's on his neck. They argued, she asked him if he was cheating on her, he straight out said yes. She wanted to kick him out, he wouldn't leave so she started to, they argued some more, and the next thing she knew Matt was grabbing her by the back of her neck and shoving her out the door." Trish explained to John with a sigh.

"I could fucking kill him." John grumbled feeling Trish rub his back to calm his nerves.

"John… You know what we talked about. Stay out of it; you are here for comfort and clarity, not chaos." Trish reminded John for the umpteenth time.

"When I see Kara like this, it tears me up…. When she's happy, I'm happy. When she's sad I'm sad, when she's mad I'm mad. When she's hurt, I need to kick someone's ass." John explained to Trish rubbing his hands over his face. "I saw this coming. I saw this coming and I didn't do a damn thing about it." John told Trish shaking his head. Trish was about to speak until she heard footsteps drawing near. Kara stared John down when she entered the kitchen.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASEEE!_**


	21. An Uninvited Guest

(A/N: Okay this has got to be my shortest chapter ever, but I really didn't feel like updating. I'm doing it because my biffle Britt (Thee-Britty) Had asked about it and she_ is_ writing me a story and all, so it was the _least_ I could do. Have I mentioned how much I love her? Like at all? Well I do, very much, her being consumes my heart. Tear. Okay so thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, added it to their favs and alerts and especially to all of my beloved reviewers: CanadianKaos, princessoffndrknes06. thee.ALLURE, Recco101, Sambolina, dj-ssdd, jada951, techwiz, Thee-Britty, LizThatsRight2, SkyyRyder, gurl42069, giftiebee, Sandra Moore7474, and Chain Gang Princess. This chapter is dedicated to Thee-Britty, who has been asking me about updating this often lol. I am going to run a contest… It is for the story "Cruising for Disaster" by **Thee-Britty** ….. Now, I'm not sure who reads that story, but if you would like, you can join this little contest. Okay so whoever reads that story, and leaves the best, in depth review will get a cameo in one of my stories! (It will either be "The Titan Trifecta", "The Rising", or "Wayward Journey", whichever one you'd like!) Just make sure that after you leave the review, you pm me and tell me that you are in the contest and did leave a review. Then I will check it, compare it to the rest and VOILA, you just might be the winner. As I said, you don't have to join the contest, but if you want to and you like the story then join it and just let me know. Recommended reading goes to my other Britty (_**giftiebee**_) for her new story "12 rounds" its amazing and I love it so read it please?! Thanks so much guys. Okay enough chit chat, time to read this. I know it's short but I will be updating soon okay? LUVIESSSSS!)

* * *

At first, John was afraid that Kara heard him say that he had seen 'this' coming. When she continued on to the fridge, he sighed in relief. Kara poured herself a cup of orange juice and leaned on the counter top. She sipped her juice before putting her head in her hands. "C'mon Care, how long is you ignoring me going to last?" John asked amazed at her stubbornness and strife during such a hard time. She needed him, John knew that she needed him, but she just would not let him talk to her. He knew she was hurting; she crawled to him last night like a scared child. She was a scared child, yes, John knew she was twenty-four years old, but believe it or not right before she and Matt's wedding, John tried to talk her out of it saying that she was too young to get married. Kara refused to listen telling John that she appreciated his concern but she couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Trish bit her lip deciding to leave the pair alone. She took John's cereal away and went to the living room eating the cereal on the way out. John got off the stool and walked up behind Kara. He put his hand on her shoulder. Just the simple gesture broke Kara's dam of tears. Her sobs came full force, deep and strenuous. She cried into her hands recalling everything that had happened the night before. Kara began sliding down, bending her knees but John wouldn't let her fall. Kara leaned back into him letting out the tears that she had held in last night in his bed. Kara clung to John's forearm for dear life with one hand and wrapped her arm around the one he had braced over her stomach with the other. Her legs turned into mush and she simply hung in his arms and cried. She shook her head mumbling things John could not quite make out clearly, it did not matter what she said, because no matter what, John was never going to let her go.

She missed John, as reality crashed down upon her, Kara could not take distancing herself from him for that long. She twisted around and hugged him tightly not wanting to pull away. John stroked her hair and kissed her forehead soothingly never loosening his embrace. Kara cried for what seemed like hours, in reality it was thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of her resting in John's arms as she shed more tears than she thought possible. And now, now, she had a headache, she had a headache and all she wanted was to sleep. He knew her like the back of his hand; John scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. John laid her on the bed her sobs now reduced to whimpers and the occasional sob came few and far in between.

John pulled away to stand up and leave but Kara grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. "Don't leave me…Please?" Kara practically begged. She knew Trish was downstairs, but she just wanted John to stay with her until she fell asleep. John nodded and climbed back to the bed. He lay down in front of Kara so they were facing in each other with their knees touching. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. He then took her hands in his own and kissed them. "I'm sorry I was mad at you." Kara whispered.

John shook his head frowned. "I love you, and you being angry with me doesn't compare to what's going on with you. Now _I_ know, that _you_ know, that Trish already told me what happened, but when you wake up, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. But for now just close your eyes and rest." John told her calmingly. He knew how Kara could get when she got too flustered; luckily, she was taking things in slowly and dealing with it in small doses. Her mini panic attack on the plane was miniscule in comparison to what he has seen happen to her. Like the time when she was twenty-one and she thought she was pregnant. long before she and Matt even thought about marriage.

After a half an hour of periodic sobs and whimpers, Kara finally fell asleep. John slowly got off the bed and left shutting the door behind him. He went downstairs to find Trish bickering with someone on the phone. He intentionally eavesdropped. "Randy, what part of, 'she is fine' don't you understand? Okay, so she didn't answer your phone calls, big deal it's not like you two are b-f'f's…. She is sleeping….. I am not hiding anything. No, I am not… Yes, she is alive and well. Randy you are going to see her tomorrow why are you flipping out. Okay I am not going to wake her up just because you want to talk to her. You really need to chill out. Okay, we are going around in circles Randy, see you tomorrow. _Yes_, I am hanging up now. Nope, nope. No Randy. For the last time no… BYE RANDY!" Trish finally shouted and ended the phone call.

"What did Orton want?" John asked leaning off the doorframe.

"Well… He has been calling Kara's phone like crazy" Trish explained lifting up Kara's cell phone. "But, Kara had forgotten her phone last night, and I brought it here to her this morning but she has yet to use it… Or even look at it for that matter. So now, Randy was having a nervous breakdown, which is ridiculous because it's not like they are best friends, or like they have some phone call routine. He is out of line! So when I tried to explain to him why she wasn't answering her phone I accidentally slipped up and I told him that Kara left last night because her and her husband had a fight, which I do apologize for because it's none of his business but he always manages to suck information out of me. Damn him! Anyways, Randy flipped out asking me a bazillion more questions! That really got me mad, who does he think he is to think he can just expect her to talk to him on the phone. Are they even that close? He just thinks that since he is Randy Orton, that life works his way. Like Voila I am here adore me. Well yah know what I would adore, I would adore to take my foot and stick it straight up his a-" Trish's unplanned tirade was cut off by John taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Trish looked up from the phone and to John who was now sitting next to her on the sofa. Trish sighed and looked down. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" Trish asked with a frown.

"I know it still hurts you sometimes… It's okay. But it's not okay to let it get you so mad that it puts you down." John told Trish wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I just wish that things were easier John. I am over him, but I am not over what he did. I mean, I gave so much, for so long, and got practically nothing back." Trish exclaimed with a sigh.

"You got something back; it just wasn't what you wanted." John replied only causing Trish to snort.

"Yeah I got a broken heart that's what I got." Trish nodded with an arched eyebrow.

"No, well yes… But you also got a lesson. Don't wear your heart on your sleeve. I mean this is Orton we are talking about, he is like one big STOP, DO NOT ENTER sign. You saw what he did to Stace…Why you fell for him I will never know. But like I said, at least you learned not to wear your heart on your sleeve anymore, not to just fall for the nearest guy who winks at you." John told Trish trying to comfort her.

"Are you sure about that?" Trish asked referring to the lesson that John thought she had learned.

"Sure about what?" John asked quizzically.

"That I know longer wear my heart on my sleeve." Trish explained further.

"What do you mean?" John asked confusedly.

"Oh John your so slow, just forget it." Trish gave up throwing her hands in the air.

_(Much later that evening)_

Trish and John had spent the entire day playing video games, they had ordered pizza, and then settled into monopoly when their eyes began to hurt from the television. They had been up to check on Kara and for the better part of the day, she just slept, and when she did wake up, she said she just wanted to be by herself. Matt had not called, and had not even tried to come back.

After monopoly, Trish went into John's closet and put away monopoly and pulled out twister.

"Trish… I am not playing that." John refused.

"C'mon John pwease?" Trish asked.

"That's Kara's and I don't even play it with her and she does the puppy eyes even worse than you." John stood his ground.

Trish changed her demeanor shifting from a sad pout to a smirk as she sauntered up to John. "Does… Kara…Do…This?" Trish asked standing up on her tippy toes and kissing him passionately on the lips. She pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"No." John shook his head clearing his throat.

"Exactly, which is why you are going to play this… with me…" Trish told him skipping off into the living room and opening the box. John went to follow her when the doorbell rang. He walked to the foyer and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" John asked perplexed as he stared at Randy Orton.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	22. The Running Game

_**(A/n:**_ SOOO Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I had been drawing a blank. Finally, though this long awaited chapter is here, thanks to all of the people who have been nagging me, it made me inspired to write more. So thanks to all of the readers, everyone who added the story to their favs and alerts and especially to everyone who reviewed!: **dj-ssdd****, ****veracruzortongal****, ****broken and beautiful****, Recco101, SkyyRyder, Chain Gang Princess, Sandra Moore7474, Sailormama,Thee-Britty, Giftiebee, thee.Allure, and Sambolina**. Thanks so much guys. Recommended reading MUST GO to Turmoil for her story "Three Men, A Lady, and A little Baby". You just have to read it, it is absolutely TO DIE FOR! Alright, on with the show folks! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!_**)**_

* * *

Randy sighed and shifted causing John to look lower at the luggage Randy was carrying. "_Well_?" John asked impatiently waiting for what he knew would be Randy's bullshit answer.

"I came to see if Kara is okay… Trish told me she was having some trouble." Randy explained. He suddenly felt like he was over reacting. Coming all the way to Massachusetts from Missouri on his _rare_ time off for a girl that he had barely known for a week? Yeah he was definitely over reacting. But the nagging feeling he had after getting off the phone with Trish, and the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sat on the plane, and the worry eating away at him as he took the taxi from the airport to John's house made him feel differently.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle." John told Randy. Normally, John would have been more than happy at the sight of his best friend on his doorstep, but this time, that wasn't the case.

"Well, can I still stay?" Randy asked hesitantly. After all, John had punched Randy in the face just yesterday so at this point the Legend Killer didn't know what to expect.

"Yeah you are already here." John shrugged opening the door.

"John! I want to try practicing a new position!" Trish yelled from the living room. Randy's eyebrow arched as John hung his head. "Quick come look!" Trish shouted. Randy eagerly walked past John dropping his luggage by the door. Randy walked in the living room to see Trish doing a one armed handstand and holding one foot in the air with her other hand as the other leg hang bent behind her back.

"How come we never tried that?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"RANDY?!" Trish stretched her neck to see. When she saw him leaning on the wide archway in the living room she fell flat on her face. "OOMPH" Trish got up and took invisible wrinkles out of her clothes as John walked into the room. "Why are _you_ here?" Trish asked embarrassedly.

"I wanted to hang out with my buddy John." Randy lied.

"Bullshit, you came to see Kara." John corrected walking up behind him.

"Randy, I told you she was fine!" Trish shook her head in annoyance. She was suddenly no longer in a twister type of mood. She then began rolling up the mat to put the game away.

"Yeah, well… She and I had spoken about this before and now that it actually happened I just wanted to see she was okay… for myself." Randy told the truth shoving his hands in his pockets.

Trish couldn't help but think that it was the most thoughtful, sweet, kind, and selfless thing that Randy had ever done. "Well, it's nice that you want to be there for her." Trish shrugged backing off as she put the board in the box and put the cover on top.

"Well you are going to have to wait… I mean, I don't even think Kara is going to leave her room… ever." John shook his head with a frown.

"Can I give it a try?" Randy asked. Maybe a fresh face would persuade her to come out.

"If _I_ can't get her out of her room, I know _you_ can't." John shook his head confidently; he was Kara's favorite person in the world.

"It's worth a shot." Randy shrugged still waiting for John's permission.

"After your up the stairs, make a left and it's the third door on your right." John instructed Randy who nodded and picked up his things before going upstairs.

John walked over to the sofa and sat down hanging his head in his hands. "I cannot believe he came here. This is exactly what I didn't want…" John shook his head and grumbled as Trish sat down behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" Trish asked rubbing his back.

"Because, Kara and Matt can patch things up, but not with Orton stalking and drooling over Kara… I never thought I'd say this but I wish Sam was around to stop him from coming here." John murmured.

"You speak blasphemy John Cena." Trish spat half jokingly before she picked up the game and put it back in the closet in the hall.

"I probably am, but I would rather Randy be with that bitch then be all over Kara. She needs to fix this mess with her husband and get her life back on track before she goes crazy." John told Trish tiredly. "Maybe this is all my fault, getting her this job and everything." John sighed beginning to feel guilty.

"NO! This job is the best thing that has happened to Kara! It's her dream job John! You didn't do anything wrong, all you did was hand Kara her dream on a silver platter. Everything else that happens has nothing to do with you. It's not under your control. People make their own choices in life, no offense, but it's not your fault that your brother is a worthless piece of shit." Trish told him honestly. Still bowing his head, John nodded in understanding. "And further more, did you ever stop to think that maybe your brother isn't the right guy for Kara?" Trish asked truthfully.

_(Meanwhile upstairs)_

Randy had put his luggage in the room that he knew was next to the one Kara was staying in. He left his guest room and went to the door next to his own and knocked on it lightly. "What" Kara called out. She knew John and Trish were worried about her, but the constant check ups were getting rather ridiculous. Randy stepped inside to see Kara leaning up against the headboard with her long dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She wore no make up and was wearing a tank top and small sweat shorts. "Randy? What are you doing here?" Kara asked startled.

"Are you sure you wanna know? It sounds a _little_ bizarre." Randy told her with a shrug shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Nothing could sound that bizarre to me right now." Kara told him with a sigh.

"Well, I had been calling your phone and I was getting no answer, I eventually talked to Trish, that poor girl always lets things slip… She told me what happened, it was an accident though, I kind of tricked it out of her. When she told me what was going on, I was really worried about you and the next thing I know, well I'm here." Randy admitted. Kara looked at him with a blank expression before she burst into tears. Randy rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No! Don't cry, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel worse." Randy apologized profusely.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just don't see how someone can treat me better than my husband does… John and now you… I know all men aren't incapable of sympathy and sensitivity. But why is my husband so lacking? He was never like this..." Kara whispered the last part pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them and resting her head in her arms, Randy then noticed the bruises on her upper arms and on her wrist.

"What happened?" Randy asked able to contain the anger he felt.

"I don't know, I. just. don't. know." Kara shrugged. It was true; she didn't know what happened, one week she was happily married, _sort of_… Then the next week she was kicked to the curb, _literally_. Randy looked at her feeling the hurt in her eyes sear his soul.

"He gave you these?" Randy asked tracing his fingers along the marks on her right arm and wrist. Kara nodded.

"I just want some space from him… to clear my head…" Kara concluded staring at Randy.

"I think you should take some permanent space from him.. But it's not up to me so…" Randy then shrugged.

"Randy…." Kara sniveled.

"Yeah?" Randy asked, willing to do anything for Kara.

"I want my stuff …from the apartment." Kara stated squaring her shoulders, finally ready to face her _beloved_ husband.

"Well, let's go get it." Randy complied ready and waiting. Randy stood up from the bed and Kara did the same. She put a pair of black old navy flip-flops on and dabbed at her face with her tissues once more before grabbing her wristlet from the nightstand which had her car keys hooked to the loop. She and Randy left her room and descended the stairs. "Don't tell John where we are going, he's going to want to come along and blow everything out of control." Kara whispered to Randy who nodded. Once they reached the bottom they saw John leaning on the wide doorframe of the living room across and off to the side of the foyer.

"Where are you two going?" John asked noticing her wristlet and keys. He was more than a little irritated at the fact that _Randy_ coaxed her to come out of her room, when he couldn't, but had been trying and failing miserably for hours to do so.

"For ice cream." Kara lied. She hated not telling John the truth.

"But I have your favorite here. Cookie dough." John frowned sadly.

"Eh, I feel like mint chocolate chip though." Kara fended off his disappointed tone.

"OH! I want to come!" Trish came bounding out of the room with a smile. When she saw the look on Kara's face, she retracted her statement.

"Actually no, I don't. I've been having too much junk food lately. C'mon John let's go for a swim." Trish exclaimed winking at Kara before pushing John back into the living room. She knew that Kara most likely wanted to get out of that house and away from John for some fresh air, so why not help her out.

Randy and Kara smiled at one another before walking out the house and to Kara's Mercedes McLaren. "This yours?" Randy asked shocked.

"Yup." Kara nodded unlocking the doors.

"I thought you said Matt was a cop? How can he afford this?" Randy asked as they got into the car.

"He is… John bought this for me." Kara informed Randy who nodded in understanding as the two took off. "I just want some of my clothes, and my lap top that's all. Plus I need to get Trish's things too." Kara told Randy who nodded.

"And after?" Randy asked hesitantly.

"After what?" Kara asked curiously.

"After you get it. What are you going to do? How long are you going to stay away?" Randy inquired.

"I- I didn't think about that yet." Kara told him honestly with a frown. The two pulled up in front of her apartment ten minutes later. Kara drove around the building to see if her husband was home, much to her dismay he was.

"Is he here?" Randy asked knowing what Kara was doing because she had just driven around in a circle.

"Yeah…Alright I'll be right back." Kara told him before shutting off the car and grabbing the door handle.

"I'm coming with you" Randy told her sternly.

"No…you aren't." Kara told him rolling her eyes.

"Look at what he did to you; I'm not leaving you alone with that prick." Randy exclaimed stubbornly.

"That _prick_, is still my husband. He would never hurt me." Kara told Randy honestly.

"_That's_ not hurting you? And _that_ isn't hurting you? Let's be real here Kara." Randy told her bluntly gesturing to the bruises on her arm, shoulders, and wrists.

"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing." Kara told Randy truthfully.

"I still don't like the idea of you going in their alone." Randy told her.

"Well if I _wanted_ to have this conversation, then I might as well have brought John along too… Randy I'm a big girl, this is my marriage, these are my issues, I appreciate your never-ending support, BUT I can do this. Alone." Kara told him before getting out the car.

"NOT LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES OR I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" Randy shouted through the open window as Kara waved him off. Kara walked up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment quietly. She didn't see Matt so she figured he was sleeping, so she left the door open not wanting to make any noise by closing it. She went into Trish's room and packed her few things away before going into the bathroom and grabbing Trish's toiletries along with her own.

_(Back at John's house)_

Trish had convinced John to take a swim with her. Not waiting for too long, she decided to climb into the hot tub. "John this feels so good." Trish told him feeling the high-powered jets massage her back underneath the water. "Come in here with me." Trish told him feeling bad that she had left him by himself in the pool. John got out of the water and got into the hot tub with Trish.

"Where do you _really _think they went?" John asked Trish nervously.

"They went to the local _lover's lane_ to fuck each other's brains out. Thus fulfilling your prophecy that Randy is only trying to get into _poor naïve little _Kara's panties in which ruining your brother's fairytale marriage." Trish told him sarcastically with a smirk.

"I don't find that funny_. At. All_." John told her with a scowl.

"Aww, c'mon big guy, I's just playin' wit' cha." Trish cooed crossing over the rather large Jacuzzi and sitting next to John. "In all honesty, you need to stop playing father bear, Kara is twenty four, she's not fourteen. She knows a male predator when she sees one, and why are you fighting for a marriage that may not be worth fighting for?" Trish asked with a sigh.

"I wish you would stop writing off Kara and Matt's marriage as worthless." John told her in annoyance shooting her a cold glare.

"Look, there are two sides to every story, but I'm Kara's friend, and yes, love hurts, but this is just _torture_ for the poor girl. Don't be blind." Trish told John stroking his cheek.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, it's ruining my day off." John grumbled.

"You bought it up." Trish replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and now I'm pushing it back down." John retorted trying to fight the smile that Trish's beautiful face brought to his own.

_(Elsewhere)_

Kara put Trish's things all into her several bags of luggage and sat it by the front door. Just as she turned around Matt was glaring at her from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Matt asked heatedly.

"I was at John's…" Kara told him trying to remain calm and not lose her temper. "Besides, what do _you_ care, _YOUR_ the one who put me **out** _Matt_." Kara spat at him her fists bawled at her sides.

"You wanted to leave Kara! Don't put that shit from last night on me!" Matt yelled.

"Oh this is priceless! With the way you fucked up I'd be begging for my forgiveness." Kara told him boldly.

"Yeah Kara. That'll be the day… What are you doing with your friend's shit? She leavin' ?" Matt asked noticing the luggage by the door.

"Yes, and I'm going too." Kara told him as she started to strut past him, Matt grabbed her wrist and tugged her back in front of him.

"I don't think so. You are going to stay here, and we are going to talk about this like two mature MARRIED adults." Matt told her. Kara hated when he did that, when he spoke to her like she was a child.

"There's nothing to talk about Matt." Kara told him not wanting to discuss the fresh emotional wounds, he gave her last night, so soon.

"Oh there's a lot to talk about like the fact that you are leaving me. _AGAIN_." Matt told her furiously.

"You wanna talk Matt?" Kara laughed almost in hysteria. "Let's talk about you CHEATING ON ME! HUH?! YEAH LET'S TALK ABOUT THAT! LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW YOU CAME IN DRUNK AND SPILT THE BEANS! LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW YOU ARE A LYING SACK OF SHIT!" Kara yelled forgetting about keeping her cool, along with the time limit Randy had her on. With her last insult, she shoved Matt hard in his chest trying to move him out of her way. His response was grabbing her wrists and forcing her to hold still.

_(Meanwhile outside)_

It had been seven minutes and Randy was on his wits end. He strummed his fingers against the dashboard impatiently. He watched the clock on his phone drag along until it was finally eight minutes. He shrugged. "Fuck it. It'll be ten minutes by the time I get up there." Randy murmured. Just as he left the car, his cell phone began to ring. The caller ID read Samantha. Randy rejected it, shut his phone off, and shoved it back into his pocket as he entered the building. He heard escalated voices somewhere up the stairs and he began ascending them and growing closer to the loud tones.

_(Upstairs in the apartment)_

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU _THINK _WAS GONNA HAPPEN?!" Matt yelled angrily.

"I WAS GONE FOR A WEEK MATT! A MOTHER-FUCKING-WEEK! Were you waiting for a chance to cheat on me? Were you? Cause it sure looks like it! As soon as I leave you jump some bitch's bones!" Kara screamed her tone matching her husband's.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? HUH? WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Matt asked his face turning red as his anger escalated. His grip on his wife's wrists tightened only to be broken when Kara yanked her arms away from him.

"I _EXPECTED_ MY _HUSBAND _TO MAINTAIN HIS VOWS FOR AT_ LEAST_ SEVEN DAYS AND BE A LOYAL, FAITHFUL HUSBAND! FOR BETTER OR FOR _WORSE!_ FOR RICHER OR FOR _POORER_ _REMEMBER_?!" Kara screamed tears welling in her eyes.

"YOU LEFT! YOU _FUCKING LEFT __**ME**_!" Matt screamed using his only justification to fuel his side of the argument.

Kara nodded and smiled as tears dripped from her eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks. "That's right Matt. And I'm going to do it _again_." Kara told him once again attempting to walk past him

"KARA STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Matt grabbed her shoulders shaking them. "DO YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT _ME_?! HOW I FUCKING FEEL?! YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT?! HUH?! DO YOU?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR DUMB FUCKING WRITING AND THIS STUPID FUCKING SHAM OF A CAREER! STOP CHASING MIRAGES! STOP RUINING OUR MARRIAGE FOR SHIT THAT JUST AN'T FUCKIN' THERE!" Matt screamed shaking her so hard that she felt her brains rattle.

"Let. Her. The. Fuck. Go." Randy told him standing in the doorway as he witnessed first hand her husband's "harsh" side. Matt let her go his temper dissolving slightly by his confusion. "Kara, why the fuck is Randy Orton in our living room?" Matt asked totally dismissing the WWE superstar. "Is John here too?" Matt asked slightly scared of his older brother.

"No. Randy's my friend, I brought him to help me put my stuff in the car." Kara told him moving away.

"You need to calm the fuck down." Randy told him coldly.

"Who the fuck do you _think_ you are coming into _my house_ and telling _me_ how to _handle_ _my_ _wife_?" Matt sneered as Kara sighed.

"First of all this isn't a house, this is a fucking apartment you moron. Second, it doesn't matter who I _think_ I am. I'm telling you to calm the fuck down. And finally that's the problem you don't _handle_ your _wife_." Randy spat.

"Kara you are telling this meat head our business? Who does he think he is Dr. Fucking Phil?" Matt asked once again dismissing Randy.

"Matt stop. Don't talk about him like that." Kara exclaimed embarrassed that her husband was talking about Randy so horribly.

Randy's teeth grinded in his mouth and he bawled his fists keeping calm. "Kara get your stuff, let's go." Randy said counting to ten in his head the way his anger management classes had taught him. Kara nodded and ran into the room putting her laptop and its charger away along with her memory sticks. She then began packing her clothes.

"You are _not_ taking my wife out of here." Matt exclaimed standing up to Randy.

"I'm not "_taking_" her anywhere, she _wants_ to leave. And I don't blame her." Randy shrugged taking the high road.

"Get the fuck out of here. _Now_." Matt ordered him trying to subdue his anger.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to, but I'm not leaving without Kara." Randy told him boldly.

"Oh what is Kara fucking you now? Is that how it works? I slip up a bit and she starts fucking her roided' up colleagues?" Matt asked with a laugh.

Randy's eyes blazed with anger. He was talking about Kara like she was some, whore off the street not to mention badmouthing him _again_, for the _second_ time. "That better be the first, and _last_ time I hear you talk about her like that." Randy told Matt with an icy tone resisting the urge to beat him within an inch of his life for talking about Kara that way and letting slide the insults Matt was throwing at him personally.

"Listen dickhead, I can talk about MY WIFE, however I WANT! Do you even KNOW who you are fucking with?" Matt asked smirking. He was a police officer, which meant he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and the much taller man standing before him needed to realize that. And fast.

"Yeah I'm fucking with a wife beater." Randy laughed, only to feel his head snapped back from a punch square in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I DON'T BEAT MY FUCKING WIFE!" Matt yelled. Randy rolled his head along his shoulders as his nostrils flared. Randy grabbed Matt by the collar of his polo shirt and slammed him into the wall. Kara came running out her eyes widened in shock.

"NUMBER ONE!" _RAM_. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT KARA LIKE THAT EVER A FUCKING GAIN!" _RAM_ "NUMBER TWO" _RAM_ "THE NEXT TIME YOU THINK ABOUT PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME THINK TWICE" _RAM_ "AND THE NEXT TIME YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON KARA." _RAM_ "I'M GOING TO BREAK BOTH OF THEM!" Randy yelled before pulling back and punching Matt in the face hitting him off center. Randy's fist caught the bottom of his eye left eye and the left side of his nose. There was an evident crack heard at the impact. Randy pulled away as Matt slid down the wall clutching his face. Kara stood in shock not knowing what to do, she wanted to help her husband but a part of her felt he deserved it, every single slam that he took, and the brutal punch that followed.

"C'mon Kara _WE_ are leaving." Randy told her staring a groaning Matt down. Randy grabbed Trish's luggage and the bulk of Kara's as well, leaving her to carry two small totes before they left the apartment. When they got to the car, Randy helped Kara put everything in the trunk before they got in and drove away.

"That's the life you want?" Randy asked not able to keep back his harsh tone.

"No Randy, I didn't exactly know I was signing up for that. Matt wasn't like this, until... Until I took this stupid fucking job, this DUMB FUCKING JOB!" Kara screamed banging her hand on the steering wheel as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nuh uh. Don't blame the job for your marriage problems, it's him. It's all him Kara. Only Matt can control Matt, not some job you wanted to take. It wouldn't matter if you worked at fucking burger king, that sorry ass excuse you call a husband would still be tossing you around like a rag doll, and he would still be bitching and moaning about you leaving him." Randy told her truthfully. "You need to get out. Before it gets any worse." Randy advised her knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"I can't leave my husband Randy. I won't." Kara told Randy trying to make herself agree.

"You're smarter than this." Randy told her dropping the conversation. Kara looked at Randy and noticed the large bruise on his jaw.

"Matt hit you?" Kara asked shocked.

"Yeah, s'cool." Randy shrugged it off.

"I didn't know he had hit you first." Kara spoke quietly.

"What? You thought I beat on him just for jollies?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Well...yeah. I did." Kara replied not stopping her desire to chuckle.

The pair pulled up in front of John's mansion and went inside. They saw that John and Trish were no where to be found so they brought the luggage upstairs and put it into the extra bedroom that Trish was using and Kara's own things in her bedroom.

"Don't tell John where we went, I'd rather him not know until I'm ready to tell him." Kara said, giving Randy a pleading look. Randy hesitantly nodded. She and Randy began looking for John and Trish downstairs. They checked the living room, John's office, John's trophy room, the game room, the sitting room, the downstairs bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room and the extension to the dining room incase the dining room wasn't big enough for an occasion, the second sitting room that no one ever used, and the den that no one ever used. When they couldn't find them, Kara sighed.

"His cars are here. Maybe they are out back." Kara shrugged as she and Randy began to walk through the sliding back door. They stood on the deck and Kara's eyes widened at the sight of a topless Trish on top of John in the hot tub, her chest covered by John's face and Trish appeared to be bouncing?!

"Hhhhup!" Kara's breath caught and she shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Go Cena" Randy smirked looking at the sight shaking his head with a grin. Kara kept one hand covering her eyes and felt up at Randy's face and covered his as well.

"C'mon Kara, people would pay good money to see this shit." Randy told her parting her fingers with his own. Kara scoffed and turned towards Randy pushing him back into the house before shutting the sliding door and leaning her back up against it.

"That was so-"

"Hot!" Randy told her with a smile.

"GROSS!" Kara told him.

"It was hot." Randy confirmed with a smile.

"You. Are. Sick" Kara told him shaking her head.

"No I have a dick." Randy corrected her. "Besides, Stratus is hot, _and_ good in the sack; John's a lucky man. Now that's he tappin' that as-" Before he could finish Kara shoved him lightly.

"Randy stop being a perv!" She squealed shaking her head.

"I can't help it, I have some chromosomes especially made for those traits." Randy shrugged as Kara laughed.

"How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie?" Kara asked Randy tapping her finger to her chin.

"Sure, why the fuck not." Randy nodded seeing that Kara was trying to avert her attention away from the _deed_ being _done_ outside and even worse, the incident from earlier.

_(One hour later)_

Kara and Randy were watching Ocean's thirteen when Trish and John walked into the room full dressed. Randy was about to congratulate John when Kara elbowed him in the ribs. "When did you two get back?" John asked curiously rubbing Kara's shoulder, who flinched away slightly grossed out at the thought of where his hand had been.

"We got back early enough to see you tappin' that ass" Randy murmured in Kara's ear, who jumped up and moved across to the adjacent sofa to get away from Randy and his dirty talk.

"What's going on?" John asked confusedly.

"Nuthin'" Randy shrugged stretching back and propping his feet up on the footrest.

"I know when you are lying Randy." Trish told him perching on the arm of the sofa that Randy sat on lazily. She eyed him suspiciously, as Randy grinned at her like a sneaky sly cat.

"I'm not the one lying baby. Or, _Omitting_ the truth rather." Randy told Trish who looked at him perplexed.

"Orton, stop speakin' in tongues, what the fuck are you talking about?" Trish asked in annoyance.

"Don't talk about tongues baby girl." Randy told her sticking out his own and waving it out of his mouth in a dirty manner insinuating an obscene act.

"Ew you are such a freak." Trish told him scrunching her nose and throwing a pillow at him.

"Aw c'mon you loved it baby. Or is it only good when a certain some-" This time Randy was cut off by Kara throwing a pillow at his head and this time, it hurt. "Ouch" He rubbed his head glaring at Kara who scowled at him. "So what's for dinner?" He changed the subject folding his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, but bad boys don't get to eat." Trish told him with a glare.

"Oooo you think I'm a bad boy huh Stratus? You gonna spank me?" Randy asked mocking her and taking full advantage of his expert abilities to take Trish's words and twist them around to mean something dirty. John was used to Randy making derogatory comments to his ex girlfriend Trish when Sam wasn't present, but as of late John had grown closer to her in a more intimate sense and he didn't appreciate Randy's remarks.

"Orton, shut the fuck up." John told him harmlessly.

"Yeaaaaaah." Randy nodded with a smirk winking at Trish not so subtly. "So I was thinking we'd pull out that twister game again. Then all of us could try Trish's new position an-"

**DING DONG**

"_DON'T_ hold that thought Orton." John got up to answer the front door he left the living room and walked out into the foyer leaving Kara, and Randy staring at Trish who was staring out into the carpet thinking about what just took place between she and John.

"Is a Randy Orton here?" A gruff voice asked. At the mention of his name, Randy stood up and went into the foyer with Trish and Kara in tow. Just as he entered, he saw four police officers at the front door. They literally pushed their way past John and turned Randy around and wretched his arms behind his back.

"Randy Keith Orton you are under arrest for the aggravated assault of Officer Matthew Cena."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	23. Saving Herself

_(A/n: I know it took me a while to update this, but my updates for this story have been coming more frequent than usual, don't you agree? Alright, this chapter is short yes, but don't worry the next chapter is already in the works and almost done. I hope you don't find this chapter boring but all of you will be so proud of Kara, I know I am! I would just like to say THANKYOU to all of the readers and everyone who added the story to their favs and alerts, especially the reviewers_!: ChIllInOuTgIrL5643, giftiebee, LizThatsRight2, veracruzortongal, Thee-Britty, Sandra Moore7474, Sambolina, Chain Gang Princess, Recco101, techwiz_.__ Thank you so much you guys, your reviews are the reason these updates are coming out so much more quickly than normal and I greatly appreciate your time and effort in giving me feedback and encouragement! Recommended reading goes to:_ Thee-Britty_ for her story "_It's just sex, right?_". I love it, and her to death! I think I've recommended it before but oh well, read it. The story is a masterpiece. I send my love to my biffle Charlie, whom I love dearly! BTW I got more tix to raw, I just always manage to swindle my way in some how lol. As for anyone concerned with my story "The Titan Trifecta" the update is coming, so far its 18 pgs and still going, I just can't seem to stop myself. Alright enough talking, time to get down to business. Read, Review, and Enjoy_!)

* * *

"Randy Orton you are under arrest for the aggravated assault of Matthew Cena." You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney you will be provided with one by the state of Massachusetts. Do you understand your rights Mr. Orton?" The police officer that wasn't cuffing him or holding him asked with a stoic expression.

"Yes" Randy growled not even thinking about attempting to resist arrest. He was smart enough to just keep his mouth shut.

"Eric let him go!" Kara shoved the police officer lightly knowing him as one of her husband's good friends.

"No can do Kara, I'm sorry." He shrugged. "Dillon?" Kara pleaded looking at the other officer with a fearful look. Dillon another officer who knew Kara very well shook his head in declination.

"Aaron?" Kara tried asking the third officer.

"Just doing our job Kara." He gave her a frown as they walked Randy to the door.

"Lawrence please don't take him!" Kara begged one last time to the last officer there. Lawrence didn't look back as they guided Randy out of the house and two one of the two cop cars. One mumbled watch your head and literally forced Randy's head into the top of the car chuckling an "Ooops" as they pushed him into the back seat.

John slammed the door behind him. "Now, Kara… Do you _really_ want to tell me where the fuck you two went?" John asked already having a pretty good idea because the officer who read Randy his rights said he was being arrested for assaulting Matt.

"It wasn't Randy's fault." Kara rushed out, her eyes welling up with tears. She could feel John's eyes burning a hole through her. He had never been this angry with her before, she knew she was in deep shit.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning sweetie?" Trish asked rubbing Kara's shoulder trying to comfort her distressed friend.

"No there's no time for that, let's hurry up and get down to the station. I'm _not _leaving Randy in fuckin' jail." John said anxiously grabbing his keys off the hook above the small table before opening the front door and walking out of the house with the girls in tow. Kara locked the door behind her with her own key before running down the steps and across the driveway and getting into John's Cadillac ext.

"Alright so hurry up and fill me in before we get there." John said trying to keep calm. He was furious with the situation everything that had started snowballing since the middle of the night last night was to blame for this disaster. Randy being there unexpectedly, his brother being a complete dick, and Kara, he was upset with her for so many reasons, none of which he spoke with her about. He was keeping it bottled up hoping that it would go away on its own.

"Okay, but you have to swear won't yell at me." Kara told him biting her lip.

"Kara." John warned glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

"Okay. Promise not to be mad?" Kara asked leaning her head up against the window as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's way too late for that Kara." John told her with a disappointed sigh.

"Well… I wanted to get my things, so Randy and I went to the apartment... I told him to wait in the car and that I wouldn't be long, that I just wanted to get Trish's things and a few of mine. He agreed, so I went into the apartment and I got Trish's things. I sat them down by the door when Matt came out and we started arguing. He started screaming at me, so I screamed back. He wanted to make me stay there and talk about things, but I told him I had nothing to say. He grabbed me and started shaking me, then Randy came in and told him to let me go, and Matt did. Then he and Randy started arguing and I went to pack my things. I come back in the room to see Randy slamming Matt up against the wall. Then he reeled back and punched Matt in the face. I think he broke his nose, I mean it started bleeding. My head told me to help him up and stop the beating Randy was giving him but I couldn't. I don't know. I mean, I know it was wrong that I let it happen, and didn't help but. I was just so angry, and I wanted Matt to know how it felt to be hurt…" Kara sighed and sucked up her tears before continuing. "We left immediately after that. When I was in the car, I noticed the bruise that Randy had; Matt had hit Randy first. Matt initiated the fight; it really wasn't Randy who started the whole thing." Kara defended Randy to her best ability.

"If it's anyone's fault Kara, it is _yours._ Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to go get your things? _You_ put Randy in that situation." John scolded Kara trying to keep an even tone.

"John don't say that! Kara specifically told Randy to stay in the car!" Trish then defended Kara who sighed as silent tears spilled down her cheeks.

"That's bullshit Trish, and you know it! Kara you may not have known him long, but you know that Randy is not the type of guy who just sits around and waits for shit. Especially since you already have bruises from my fuckin' brother. How could you be so reckless?" John asked, his voice lowering greatly at the end.

"John I didn't _think_-" Kara began in a weak tone but was cut off by John talking, no _screaming_ over her.

"Exactly! You didn't _think_! You didn't _think _at all Kara! And what's the end result? My brother got his nose broken! Randy's in fucking jail! And you have more bruises on your arms and shoulders than you started off with last night; don't think that I didn't notice the new one's since you've been back! How could you be so… so!" John wanted to say stupid but he stopped himself, he was so angry that he wasn't even thinking of the way that he was talking to Kara. John sighed leaving them all in silence. "When we get there, everybody just grab a seat and let me handle this." Not too long after, John pulled up in front of the West Newbury police station. He pulled around and parked in the lot. The three of them got out of the car, John and Trish walking along side one another with Kara trudging behind. Then the thought hit her, 'What if Matt is in the station?' Kara bit her lip wanting to tell John but she figured that the thought had already crossed his mind. The trio walked into the station, Kara's eyes were downcast the entire time. John walked up to the front desk.

"Hey John." An officer greeted his friend's famous brother.

"Hey Clark. Has the bail for Randy Orton been set yet?" John asked tensely. Clark stared at John with scrunched brows, Randy had manhandled John's brother, and John wanted to bail him out?

Clark shrugged. "Let me look it up." Clark told John searching the computer.

"Yeah it's seventy five thousand. You have to pay ten percent of that so its seven thousand five hundred dollars even." Clark told John who nodded him and handed him his debit card. "Okay I'm going to process this; I just need you to fill out the paper work." Clark gave John a clip board. John took it and a pen and sighed rubbing his temples. He looked over at Kara who sat in the corner crying quietly and shivering slightly in the cold station, she was still wearing a sleeveless tank top and shorts. Trish sat next to her stroking her hair with a frown. John filled out the endless forms. Just as he finished he handed the clip board back to Clark who had just finished running his card and processing the bail.

"John man what the fuck are you doing?" John looked up at his brother his attention slightly distracted when Clark cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go, get him out of lock up." Clark informed John referring to Randy. John nodded and turned around to face his brother who had just walked into the station. Matt had just left the hospital after having to get his eye checked out and his nose reset.

"What the fuck are you fucking thinking?!" John yelled at his brother angrily.

"What _am I_ thinking? Dude, do you _see my fucking face_?" Matt asked referring to his eye that was swollen shut and dark purple with his bruised nose which also had white medical tape over it.

"Yeah and you fucking deserve that shit! Do you see Kara? FUCKIN' LOOK AT HER MAN! Are you fucking crazy?!" John yelled shoving his brother.

Matt stumbled back lividly. "Have you been paying attention to _anything_ that has been going on lately?! Have you? Do you know that she's fuckin' _your_ friend?!" Matt yelled his face turning red.

"That's not true Matt and you know it." John told him slightly calmer.

"Like hell it isn't! She brought him to our fucking apartment so she could leave me! _Again_!" Matt told his brother his voice sounding slightly desperate.

"Can you blame her for leaving you? Look at the way you knock her around! You are a fucking piece of shit. You fucking disgust me." John waved his brother off turning around. Matt grabbed his brother and forcefully whipped him back around to face him. Matt stepped up into his brother's face eyes blazing with fury.

"_I'm_ a piece of shit?! _ME_?! NO! If _anyone's_ a piece of shit, it's fucking _her_! That's right I'm fuckin' talkin' to _YOU Kara_. YOU ARE A LYING.. CHEATING.. DECIEVING.. PIECE OF SHI-" Before Matt could finish his tirade he was knocked to the ground by a heavy blow to his jaw. Before he could recover from the hit, he felt the hard tile under his back. He looked up only to rush and attempt to cover his face from the flying fists of his brother. John began pummeling Matt relentlessly, refusing to stand by and allow him to talk to Kara like that. John was pulled off his brother and physically restrained before being cuffed. Trish and Kara had jumped up from the corner of the lobby of the station and ran to where the fight had just taken place.

"John Cena you are under arrest for the aggravated assault of Officer Matthew Cena. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney you will be provided with one by the state of Massachusetts. Do you understand your rights Mr. Cena?" An officer that Kara knew as Paul read John his rights.

"YES! I KNOW MY FUCKIN' RIGHTS!" John screamed lividly.

"John don't worry! I'm going to get you out!" Trish yelled as they took John to lock up. Trish ran to another officer at the front desk. "I want to bail him out. Now.. Right now." Trish demanded anxiously.

"Ma'am, the bail hasn't even been set yet. We can't let you post bail until it has been set." The officer told Trish.

"You listen to me! And you listen to me right now dammit!" Trish told the guard poking him in his chest. "I want you to hurry up and set that bail! I don't care how much it is! I'll pay it no matter what the cost! JUST SET IT SO I CAN GET HIM OUT!" Trish yelled desperately. The man looked at Trish and rolled his eyes.

Kara watched them help a disoriented Matt up off the floor as Trish argued with the officer more than a few feet away. Matt shook it off and brushed off his friends as well. He walked up to Kara and shook his head, He wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "C'mon Kara we are going home. _Now_." Matt told her angrily grabbing her upper arm.

Kara was scared, she was truly and genuinely afraid of her husband. The man she vowed to love and that vowed to love her. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do they part. Kara shook her head the tears welling up in her eyes. No one could get her out of it this time. John, they took away John, Randy still wasn't released, and Trish was trying to get John out even though he was barely _in_ yet. If anyone was going to save Kara this time, it was going to have to be herself.

Kara's free arm shot out to Roger, an officer she knew very well but who never seemed to like her very much stopping him dead in his tracks. "R-Roger.." Kara cleared her throat. "I'd like to—" Kara yanked her arm away from Matt firmly. "File assault charges, domestic abuse charges against my husband." Kara looked at the officer determinedly trying to fight the fear she was feeling rise in her.

* * *

**_Review Please!!_**


	24. Listen to your head, not your heart

_**(A.N: MUST READ:**_ _Okay so I have made a BIG MISTAKE!! Why didn't anyone tell me that chapters 19 and 20 didn't go in sync with one another? I am so sorry you guys, I skipped a chapter. YIKESSS!! There is another chapter that was supposed to be between 19 and 20 and I could have sworn I posted it. But I didn't! I was just reading some things over when I realized that there was a chapter missing in between the two of them. I feel like an idiot guys! I am so sorry. Well I fixed it, so go re- read chapter 20! It's a totally different chapter, it's the chapter i skipped posting SORRY!! You have to read it though so you will get a better understanding of things. And review it pwaseee? Now chapter 21 is chapter 22 and chapter 22 is chapter 23 and so on and so forth you get the point. Basically, all of the chapters after 19 have been pushed forward once. So anyways, thanks to EVERYONE who read the last chapter and added it to their favs and alerts, especially to everyone who reviewed!: __PreciousKat__, __cassymae__, __Matty1__, __Chain Gang Princess__, __Recco101__, __Sambolina__, __techwiz__, __Thee-Britty__, __giftiebee__. There is no NEW recommended reading for this chapter so nothing new for now lol. But there is something that I have recommended before and I will do it again, It's "Ride of your life" by Adrian Jade. She is one of my closest friends, and the story is kick ass! SO READ IT !!READ IT!! READ ITTTTT! Alright, this chapter is short but the one coming up after this one will have all of you flipping out and trying to kill me but it's okay, because at the end of the day I will still love all of you. Once again sorry for the mistake, and go back and read chapter 20 it's what I made you miss because I'm a ditz! Read Review and enjoy!)_

* * *

She didn't know how she did it. She didn't know that she had it in her. She didn't know what gave her the courage, nor did she know where that courage came from. All Kara knew was that in a moment of desperation she had saved herself. Kara didn't know what had come over her husband as of late, his violent outbursts were completely abnormal. Up until she had gotten home on Saturday, Matt had never even laid a hand on her. No, her husband had never struck her, but him grabbing her lately and the bruises it left made his possible future interactions with her questionable. Kara didn't want to go home with her husband, and she didn't feel she had it in her to tell him no. Seeing his face, his eye was swollen and his nose which was broken; her first instinct was to kiss him and hug him and tell him she was sorry and try to croon over him because he was hurt. She knew that the only way she could get out of the predicament was to have someone _else _say _no for her_. Kara was a very resourceful girl and she decided to utilize the very resource that she was holding in her fingertips; the law.

"You said domestic abuse charges?" The officer asked to clarify.

"Yes against my husband. He's been hurting me." Kara told the officer backing away from Matt whose jaw had completely dropped. Kara showed the officer the bruises on both of her shoulders, both of her biceps and upper arms, and the bruises on her wrists. The officer shook his head at Matt.

"Don't cuff me man. Just don't cuff me." Matt told the officer and sat down with his head in his hands.

"C'mon I'm gotta take you to lock up. Hey Clark! Book Cena." Roger told the man who had just returned to the desk. Roger ushered Matt to lock up not wanting to cuff his friend.

"I just did!" Clark complained.

"Not that Cena… _THIS_ Cena." Roger told a confused Clark.

"Matt what's goin' on?!" Clark called as his friend shook his head and walked away.

Kara walked over to the front desk that Clark was at. "I'm filing domestic abuse charges against my husband, what forms do I need to fill out?" Kara asked the officer holding back her tears. Clark looked at her confusedly for physical signs of abuse, when he saw them he looked in the many trays each having a label. He pulled out the domestic abuse forms and put them on a clipboard with a pen. Kara silently took the clipboard and the pen and sat off in the corner. Trish went over to her now that the smoke had cleared.

"Kara what happened?" Trish asked rushing over to her friend.

"I didn't want to go with him… I didn't want to go with him Trish. He was going to make me leave with him. I didn't want to leave with him. Am I wrong? Am I wrong for doing this? Tell me I'm wrong Trish please tell me I'm wrong." Kara pleaded, practically begged Trish for guidance.

"You did what your brain told you to do. In situations like this, it's the best thing to listen to. Listen to your head right now, not your heart. You are not wrong Kara; you are doing what you have to do to ensure your best interests." Trish told Kara supportively as Kara filled out the forms. When she finished Kara brought the forms back up to Clark who then told her he would have to take her statement. Kara sighed, she really didn't want to tell any of Matt's coworker what happened but that's what was required. Kara began from the beginning of the fight Saturday night, she informed the officer in depth of the fight they had, her statement was being recorded and Clark was writing it down word for word as well. Kara skipped over everything that happened at John's and then gave the officer a detailed description of what happened when she went back to the apartment with Randy. While she was talking, Randy was released and Trish ran to him giving him a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked him concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. What is Kara doing? And where is John? Just you two came? They said my bail was being posted by John Cena." Randy asked seeing Kara over at the desk talking to the officer who had booked him earlier.

"Well, John was here. But Matt came and he and John started arguing and Matt started mouthing off about Kara and before he could finish John punched him and then got on top of him and started wailing away. After they pried John off him, they slapped the cuffs on John and booked him. I tried to bail him out but they hadn't set the bail yet so I couldn't post it. Apparently while I was trying to get them to let me bail John out, Matt had tried to make Kara leave with him, and Kara didn't want to go, so Kara blurted out that she wanted to file domestic abuse charges against him. Kara showed the cops her bruises, they didn't cuff him but they took him away and the cop over there booked him and now Kara is just giving her statement I guess." Trish told Randy hurriedly now out of breath from talking so much without pause.

"I'm so glad she did that. I am so glad she is sticking up for herself. Trish, her husband is the slimiest piece of shit I have ever come across in my life." Randy told Trish shaking his head.

"Yeah, I've seen it with my own two eyes." Trish nodded her head furiously. Kara nodded her head having finished her statement. She turned around and saw Randy and ran up to him and into his arms.

"Randy I am so sorry! John was right! I never should have brought you there, it's all of my fault you were arrested, I am so sorry Randy!" Kara apologized, tears spilling down her face.

"Shhh, don't cry, it's okay I knew what I was doing, I was lead into anything. And if I had the chance I'd do it again, Matt deserved everything I gave him plus more... So you're pressing charges huh?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I didn't know what else to do. I just didn't want to go with him, and all of you were either locked up or, trying to get you guys out of lock up." Kara told Randy her eyes welling up. Randy cupped her face and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"You did the right thing Kara. You did the right thing." Randy assured her pulling her close for a hug. Trish smiled at the exchange relief washing over her that someone had been able to calm Kara down.

"I'm going to go see if I can get John out." Trish mumbled to Kara and Randy. Randy held Kara in his arms as she breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves. "Is the bail set _YET_?" Trish asked snottily.

"Yes, and its set at one hundred thousand dollars, you pay the ten percent so it's ten thousand dollars." Clark told Trish who nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Trish told him throwing up her debit card.

"That's debit _not_ credit." Trish told the man who nodded; she had enough money to have it come directly out of her account. Trish paid up front, just as John had for Randy. Trish filled out the forms as the bail was processed. She rubbed her temples; this weekend was not the weekend off that she had in mind. Randy had guided Kara to the seats along the wall on the other side of the precinct. He sat her down and was whispering calming words to her as she stared at the floor. Trish went over to them hurriedly.

"Okay the bail was set, I posted it, and he should be coming out any minute." Trish assured them.

Kara thought about the repercussions of her actions. "Matt could lose his job." Kara mumbled.

"He isn't much of a cop anyway Kara, drunk driving? Throwing you around?" Trish reminded Kara trying to ease her guilt.

"Matt loves his job." Kara defended him lightly.

"Yeah and so do you." Randy told Kara giving her a knowing look. After twenty more minutes of silence between the trio, John walked out from the back a free man.

"JOHN!" Kara shouted leaping up from her seat and running into his arms. John hugged her so tightly and lifted her up from the ground. For those forty minutes that he sat in the cell, he thought about the way he spoke to her and he felt awful.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked John worriedly.

"I'm fine Care, when they take you back there, they give everyone a cell to themselves. Are _you_ okay?" John asked before kissing her temple and hugging her again.

"Mmhm. Matt wanted me to leave with him, and Trish, Trish wasn't around and I was too scared to say no. So… So I pressed charges against him for domestic abuse, and they booked him." Kara told John. "I'm sorry I got your brother arrested John." Kara bowed her head.

"No, no you did the right thing Kara." John told her kissing her forehead as the two hugged… again.

"Are you going to bail him out?" Kara asked John biting her lip.

"No, he can sit there. And I'm telling my mom and dad too so they don't try bailing him out either." John told Kara wrapping an arm around her walking over to Trish and Randy. John hugged Trish and kissed her cheek not wanting to blow up their secret in front of Kara and Randy. "Thanks for bailing me out Trish." John told her gratefully. There was no way Kara had ten thousand dollars just laying around. She and Matt didn't have that life style. Of course, Randy would have bailed him out when he had gotten out himself, but Trish hadn't even wanted to wait that long.

"Don't mention it." Trish told him. John turned to Randy and they did a man shake and hugged.

"Man, John, I was in that cell for twenty minutes when they told me you were bailing me out. What did you do? Leave as soon as they took me?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah… Yeah I did." John said honestly.

Randy shook his head with a smile. John truly was the best friend Randy could ever ask for. "Thanks man." Randy shook his head with a sigh shaking his friends hand again.

"Let's get out of here." Trish said getting anxious. The group left and all got into John's Cadillac ext. John drove and Randy rode shotgun, Trish and Kara sat in the back quietly as the men talked. When they got back to the house, they all went inside.

"You guys hungry?" John asked rubbing his temples. Everyone nodded.

"John, I'll make dinner. You guys all went through a lot for me today, you wasted your time, and your money, and your weekend. It's the least I could do." Kara offered.

"Awww Kara, I'd do anything for you." Trish told her friend pulling her into a hug.

"Like I said, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Randy assured Kara placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't even need to say anything Kara, you know how it is." John told her eliciting laughter from her. John always told Kara that he would sacrifice anything; give up everything, if and whenever she needed him.

"So, it's set then. I will make us some shrimp linguini pasta." Kara told everyone. "From scratch" Kara added knowing that the meal was able to come in frozen bags. Kara went into the kitchen as the other three sat down on the sofa to really discuss Kara's situation.

"She's only twenty four; she is way too young to be going through all of this crap." Trish said with a sigh.

"I told her, she needs to get out of this. She took the first step today, pressing charges against Matt, but she has to get out of that marriage, it's a disaster in progress." Randy gave his opinion. Trish looked at John knowing he didn't want Kara's marriage with his brother to fail.

"Maybe they can fix it." John said with a sigh.

"Fix it? Fix it?! You can't fix glass that shatters into a million pieces can you? Because that's what happened today." Randy told John frustrated. Randy got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"John?" Trish asked nervously.

"Yeah." John said looking up from the coffee table.

"What are you really afraid of?" Trish asked lifting the layers of John's concern.

"What do you mean? John asked confusedly.

"You are always trying to ensure the safety and longevity of Kara's marriage. Why? Why are you so hell bent on making their marriage work when it's obviously not? What are you afraid of happening if they split up?" Trish asked moving to sit next to him.

"I-…" John sighed covering his face with his hands. "I don't want Kara to leave." John admitted bowing his head.

* * *

_**Review please!! P.S. Go re-read chapter 20, because it's the chapter I forgot to post! (And review it too please)**_


End file.
